Memoirs of a Mobwife
by Insert Fangs Here
Summary: It takes a strong and determined woman to live the life I do. I live in a world where Trust, Loyalty and Commitment are as important as the air we breathe.. this is the journey of one woman's experience as a Mobwife Human/language/violence
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**Prologue**

On the outside I looked like your typical normal housewife

I stood in line with you at the bank

I shopped at the same grocery store you do.

I sat beside you at the movies and resturants

The diffrence between you and I is that your husband carries tools for his job and my husband carries a gun.

Your husband is home every night and mine will be gone for days

You save your money to go on vacations and I save mine for bail

You are genuinely shocked if the police comes to your door and I'm genuinely shocked when a day passes and they're not .

Its takes a strong determined woman to live our life

The life of a Mob Wife


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live  
>Flora Whittemore<p>

I became familiar with death when I was twelve. I remember my father Charlie being here one moment and gone the next. The day he died is the day my mother's soul died too. They loved each other more then two people should be allowed. She pretty much gave up on life, I was on my own after that day.

I did all the shopping, managed the household expenses, and made all the meals, all while my mother lost herself in the bottom of a bottle. In time I grew to hate her. I was a child, she still had a responsibility to me. I know now I grew up to fast, seen more of life then any child should ever have. I survived like this until I was sixteen, when Renee's love of alcohol got the best of her and she joined my father. I remember feeling overwhelming relief and later guilt for feeling that way.

I stayed with grandmother Lily in our family home in Forks, Washington until she passed in her sleep a few days before my eighteenth birthday. I'd now lost my entire family. If it wasn't for my best friend Rosalie, I sincerely don't know how I would've survived during those years.

My first sexual experience was nothing like they said it would be -they being the promiscuous peers I went to high school with. I was promised fireworks, trembling legs and a orgasm so fierce that my walking ability would be out of commission for days.

They were wrong.I didn't even get the roman candle experience, all I got was a dud.

I was taught to voice my opinions even if it hurt someones feelings. If anything they would always say that I was honest.

How was I suppose to know Jacob thought I was being a bitch when I asked him if that was it. At least I congratulate him on his valiant effort, it was thirty-two seconds of my life, I could never get back. He was sweating, panting and telling me how good I was. I was beginning to wonder if we were in the same room.

Rosalie couldn't contain her laughter when I told her what happened. When ever we saw Jacob, Rose would make this "Pop" and "fizzing" sound around him. He was clueless and I was mortified.

I met Rose a few months after my fathers death. She'd moved here from Chicago  
>with her mother Esme. Her mother treated me like I was her own, she taught me<br>everything about being a woman. When I got my first period, she came to the school with  
>a pad and change of clothes. Rose and I both got the birds and bees talk at the same time<br>from Esme. She was an invaluable part of my life, both of them were.

Rose and I were complete polar opposites. She was feminine and I was a tomboy. She was blonde and I was brunette. She wore dresses and I wore a hoodie. She liked the Roid Ragers and I was attracted to the more artistic and cultured males. Rose was the obvious beauty and I had the girl next door look. It's amazing our friendship began in the first place.

They never really talked about their life back in Chicago, I only asked one time about the rest of her family. Rose said that her father Carlisle and her older brother Edward had chosen to stay there and that her mom and dad were going through a rough patch in their marriage. They never visited them while they lived here. They didn't even see Rose graduate high school. Esme was there for the both of us and that was enough.  
>College was something that I always felt was necessary for me. It was my father's dream for me to be the first Swan to go. Charlie always said "that a mind was a terrible thing to waste."<p>

I'm pretty sure he heard that from someone else, he was never that philosophical on his own. Rose and I had every intention on going and getting our degrees but we wanted to take a year off and live a little.  
>The summer after graduation Esme said that they were to return back home to Chicago. It broke my heart to think of the people who I now thought of as family leaving me. Esme must have sensed my trepidation and told me that I would be going with them.<p>

Rosalie expressed so much excitement about seeing her father and brother again and assured me that I would love them.

The thought of leaving the only place I knew both scared and excited me. Rose and I spent countless nights talking about all the things we would do when we got older. We would travel to Europe, vacation in the Bahamas, the list got quite long, we would need several lifetimes to fulfill them all. We just wanted to stick together, we were more then best friends, we were sisters.

We arrived in Chicago that August . The first thing I noted was that the sun was shinning and it felt really great on my skin. It didn't take me long to realize that coming here would turn my whole life upside down. My perception of people would change and so would my lifestyle….

We were driven to a posh estate on the outskirts of the city in a shiny black Mercedes with extremely dark windows . This place was much nicer then the house Rose and Esme lived in, in Forks and that house was ten times as beautiful as my own. The land was well landscaped, fountains decorated the entryway to the stairs, there were people dressed in suits and housekeeping uniforms. It look as if though the Cullen's were very important people, maybe Mr. Cullen was the Governor.

I leaned over to Rose looking confused, "Rose, what does your Dad do for a living?"

"He owns a construction business with my brother and uncles"

Hmm, yeah construction. There's no way in hell I was going to believe that.

AN: Chapters will be short .. special Thanks to one of eddies girls for her help

looking forward to hearing your opnions:)... * fangs*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
>Memoirs of a Mob wife<p>

**_He who angers you conquers you. ~Elizabeth Kenny_**

Meeting Carlisle Cullen was an intimidating experience. His appearance alone invoked a multitude of warning bells. He was very handsome in a charcoal gray pinstriped suit. Carlisle's blonde hair and blue eyes matched Rosalie's.

I watched as Esme and Rosalie greeted him with a hugs and kisses, I felt like I was intruding on a personal moment. I slowly backed away from them when Carlisle locked eyes with me, I froze in place.

He walked towards me and offered his hand to me, then brought it up to his lips to lightly kiss

"My, my Esme, when you told me about Bella, you failed to mention how beautiful she is" Carlisle cooed

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, I wish I could say the same but they haven't mentioned much about you. I wasn't aware that Esme said anything about me. I was worried you may not know I was coming with them" I responded nervously

"Esme and I have spoken a lot over the years, she told me a lot about you. I'm the one who suggested that she bring you here when it was time for her to come back. She was distraught over the thought of leaving you in Washington. When you get to know me Bella you will see that I will move heaven and earth to make sure my family is happy and I know better to get on my wife's bad side, any good husband worth his weight in gold knows this."

"I appreciate you opening your home to me Mr. Cullen. Esme and Rosalie mean the world to me too."

"I want you to know Bella, your are not a guest in this house, you are family. This is your home now and I want you to be comfortable here, and please call me Carlisle."

I was quickly introduced to Carlisle's brothers Marcus and Aro. They welcomed me to Chicago. Marcus's looked a lot like Carlisle except his eyes were green and Aro had a reddish tint in his hair and blue eyes. They both wore the same dark suits as Carlisle . Marcus was funny and light hearted; Aro was the more serious out of the three.  
>Rosalie showed me my room, it was across the hall from her brother Edward . I heard about him over the years, little tidbits here and there. I was told he favored Esme and her Irish ancestry. He was older then Rosalie by seven years. I felt a pang of nervousness in meeting her brother. Everyone so far had been so welcoming and loving towards me. I had no reason to believe that Rosalie's brother would be any different.<p>

My room was much nicer then my room back in Forks. The walls were a dark navy blue and the bedding was a shade lighter. There was a balcony over that looked a flower garden. I opened the doors and took in my new surroundings. I wasn't nearly as overwhelmed I thought I would be.  
>I turned my head as soon as I heard to knocks on my door. Rosalie walked in carrying two garment bags and shoe boxes.<p>

"Bells, how are you liking the house so far?" Rosalie asked as she hung the two bags on the hook behind the door.

"It's beautiful and your father is super nice about me being here," I answered honestly.

"My mother adores you and trusts you. You're my sister and we look out for family here," was her cryptic reply.

"What's with the bags?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Our welcome home party is tonight"

* * *

><p>Three hours later I was in a beautiful Navy colored silk cocktail dress and Rosalie absolutely glowed in her pale pink one.<p>

The downstairs was swarmed with men dressed in dark suits and the women in tasteful and classy dresses. It wasn't long before Esme and Carlisle found us. Aro and Marcus followed behind them with what I assumed were their wives.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Aro's wife Daniella an Marcus's wife Marcella" Esme said They were identical twin sisters with bright red hair and translucent pale skin. They both said hello and welcomed Rosalie back home and looked forward to getting to know me.

I met a couple of other friends of the family who all were very nice and respectful. Carlisle had a charisma about him that demanded attention and it seemed everyone flocked to him and by extension that respect was given to me as well.

Rosalie stayed with me for the most of the evening until a huge bear of a men with dark brown curly hair walked in. . He must have been someone special to her,because she lit up when he walked in

"Who is that Rose?" I asked curiously.

"That's Emmett McCarty, he is with my brother Edward's crew and is the most beautiful man ever. He used to come to the house a lot before Mom and I left. I've always had a crush on him. He was older and treated me like a little sister. Hmm. Wonder what he will think of me now. I'm going to speak to him." I watched as she walked over to him. They hugged and he kissed her cheek, they were both wearing identical big smiles.

* * *

><p>I was getting pretty tired and let Esme know that I was going to bed, it had been a long day. I walked down the hall with my heels in my hand. I went to turn the knob to my bedroom when I was pushed against the door hard banging my head. I could tell it was a man by the smell of his cologne I went to turn and see who it was but the man kept a firm hand on the back of my neck.<p>

"Guest aren't allowed upstairs beautiful, who are you? Who are you here with?" the man commanded forcefully

"I live here," I responded with a shaky breath.

"Bullshit! Try again," he growled.

"I moved in today, I came with Ms. Esme and Rosalie,"I said with unexpected bravado

"What's your name little one?" the man whispered against my ear, his breath tickling the shell of my ear

"Isabella Swan," I responded. When I felt something hard against my back, the pressure on my neck released.

"Turn around Isabella," The man commanded. I turned to see a beautiful man staring at me with his piercing emerald eyes and odd bronze hair.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I apologize for my ill behavior. My father mentioned that you were coming to stay here with us. I was caught off guard by a strange woman being up here and I shouldn't have treated you like that . I hope you do forgive me Isabella." I was stunned, I couldn't form any words to reply to him. He picked my hand up like his father did and kissed it.

I was angry and scared and when I finally gathered myself, I lifted the same hand he kissed and slapped him.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen!" I shouted as I entered my room

I heard him laugh as he walked away.

That's how I met Edward Cullen _principe_ of the Cullen crime family and my future husband.

**AN: I appreciate those of you who are giving this story a chance.. chapters are short. this story is going to touch on events and memories that made her who she is as a person and her stuggle to live this life. A huge thank you goes out to One of eddies girls for her PR/ beta help... **


	4. Chapter 4

_Memoirs of a Mobwife_

_**No trait is more justified than revenge in the right time and place**_. **Meir Kahane**

Edward Cullen had me so livid. I don't know which I was angrier at being pushed against a wall or being laughed at. On the plus side of things my first night in Chicago was interesting and one of the best nights sleep I had in awhile.

The next morning I woke to Rose standing over my bed holding a cup of coffee

" I figured you need this" she giggled

She sat next to me on the bed, I was fully involved in this liquid pick me up

"so word has it you had a run in with Edward last night" Rosalie said with a knowing smile

" is that what you call it a "run in" The brute bastard pushed me up against the wall and interrogated me, then after he figured out I was telling the truth about who I was gave me a half assed apology and had the nerve to laugh at me when I slapped him for his behavior"

" He apologized ?" Rosalie asked curiously

" How do you know about it any way, I wasn't aware anyone was in the hall way when this happened"

" I was getting you some coffee when I heard Dad taking a chunk out of Edward's ass for his behavior last night.

" I'm sure your brother loved that"

" well I'm sure he will be in a sour mood today, no one likes a " Carlisle Cullen" lecture. Rose explained using air quotations

" I'll learn to stay on his good side then" I smirked

" So what are we doing today I asked rose as I was finishing up my coffee

We are going shopping but first get dressed Dad and mom wants to talk to both of us

I hope this wasn't going to be one of those lectures Rose was talking about

I quickly got dressed . I kept it simple and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a black halter. I rounded the corner and Rose was dressed in her red one also with a pair of blue jeans. It was one of the pieces Rose made me buy when we went on our senior class trip.

I liked the way it looked on me, it gave me a feminine look while also being comfortable.

" Did you know I was?"

" Did you"

We descended the stairs in a fit of laughter

" Congratulations mom and dad, it's twins, how cute" Edward teased

" Edward don't start on the girls, remember our talk" Carlisle said sternly

After a few minutes I could feel Edwards eyes on me as I was eating my oatmeal

" Take a picture it will last longer" I hissed across the table at Edward

" Oh, Sweetheart don't flatter yourself, your not my type, I prefer redheads and grown women not babies who cant keep their breakfast in their mouth, may I suggest a bib?

I looked down and sure enough there was maple and brown sugar oatmeal on my shirt and in my cleavage area. I could feel my blood boiling. He wanted me pissed but I wasn't going to give him the fucking satisfaction

So I took the napkin and wiped myself clean. looking up at him and smiled sweetly and in my innocent Bella voice said " Thank you"

This took the wind out of the bastards sails and I could see his face visibly become irritated. And he murmured a weak ass " your welcome"

Breakfast was done and we joined Carlisle and Esme in the great room.

" I will try and be brief, I just wanted to go over something's with you girls" Carlisle said

" So why do I have to be here, if this is for Tweety and Baby Taz" Edward said winking at me

_I'll give him something to wink at and what the hell is this "Baby Taz " shit?_

I would be lying my ass of if I didn't admit that Edward is attractive , but

You know those men who are absolutely sexy but then they open their mouth and all attraction and sex appeal goes out the window… this was how I felt about Edward in the beginning.

" Cause we have rules and it would do you some good to have a refresher" Carlisle snapped

" yes, sir"

" anyway, Chicago is different from Forks and Esme and myself want to make sure you two beautiful ladies" Edward snorted at the word beautiful, which causes Esme to give him a menacing glare " stay safe when in the city and these are just some precautions that we as a family would like you two to adhere to". He opens up a drawer and gives us two manila envelopes." There is a cell phone that has all of our numbers already programmed, a credit card and keys to your cars, code to the gate and house. I would ask that would please notify us if your going to be overnight somewhere. You are still underage so no drinking and above all else no drugs and there are people out there that shouldn't be trusted and we ask if you meet a new friend that you let us know.. We just want to make sure that we keep you safe"

" Oh Daddy! This is so awesome thank you" Rosalie said excitedly

" Um… Mr. Cullen… Carlisle I completely understand your rules and it wont be a problem to follow them "

" I'm glad sweetheart I didn't want to come across as a dictator, I just worry about you two being out on your own in the city"

"But"

"Is there a problem Bella?, this is your home you can speak freely here"

" I don't want to be disrespectful but I think giving me the cell, credit card and car is too much. I don't want to be given anything, I want to work for what I have" I said confidently

" That is Honorable Bella, I'm giving you these things as a gift please look at it as a welcome home present, they are necessary for you to have, but I'll make you a deal when you get a job you can pay for the insurance on the car and your phone bill when it comes in, would that be a fair trade?"

" yes, sir it would thank you

Carlisle all of a sudden had a mischievous look in his eyes

" Edward, as I understand it you are in the market for an assistant down there at Cullen Construction"

_Oh! No what the hell is Carlisle doing?_

"No! Tanya is quite capable of doing her job " an irritable Edward snapped

" well she obviously forgot what her job description entails so I had her transferred" Carlisle said with an amused look on his face

" Carlisle, I don't think that is such a good idea sir" I quickly interrupt " I don't know anything about the construction business"

" well the offer stands Bella, if you want it and. don't fight me on Tanya son. My decision is final"

Edward was angry and he headed upstairs. I remembered I had to change my shirt before Rosalie and I went shopping, I still had a hint of dried up oatmeal on my shirt and went upstairs to change . I hope like hell I would have no more run-ins with him in the hall

_No suck luck_

He standing leaned against frame of his bedroom door holding a newspaper. I didn't turn my back to him this time, I learned my lesson.

" Bella, I think I found the perfect job for you. Edward said with a crooked smile

" Oh really and what would that be ?"

"The pink pussy is hiring on Cedar Avenue. I think your legs look strong enough to grip a pole but they may require a little more in the chest area, I could put a good word in for you, see if they will at least give you a trial run" He responded with a chuckle

" Oh really and would you like to see how well my legs can grip a pole Edward" I cooed in a seductive tone as I walk over to him and rubbed my hands along his hard chiseled chest I could hear his breathing hitch when I licked side of his neck to the shell of his ear He tasted so good but I was a woman on a mission and I couldn't focus on how his smell was so intoxicating .

"would you Edward?, would you like to see what I can do with these legs? How well they can grip a pole" I whispered

" hell yeah, I would love for you to grip my pole" Edward honey voiced cooed back

" Are you sure?, it might not be big enough for me to work properly"

" Oh, baby it is most definitely big enough"

I slowly slid my right leg along his, He was so worked up, his breathing was heavy and it did things to my lady bits I have never experience before, but I refused to let him get the upper hand. I could feel his extremely hard erection touching my stomach, he was right he was a big boy and in one swift move

I drove my knee hard into his crotch.

" YOU FUCKING BITCH… GOD DAMN…. FUCK.. .. YOU BETTER RUN YOU FUCKING CUNT"

I laughed all the way down the hall

**AN: sorry this chapter is currently un beta'd. She is having some technical issues with her comp. i decided to post on the story cause chapters are small and i hope my mistakes are few because of this. Those of you who read Cullen Home For Unwed Mothers will have to wait till she is able to get to it cause we are at an important chapter and i want to give it to you looking beautiful**

**I appreciate every review and thankyou for giving this fic a chance:) * fangs***


	5. Chapter 5

Memoirs of a Mobwife

**_When I grow up I want to know that I did all the wrong things, for all the right reasons." — Unknown_**

I have always been a lover of classic cars, I remember my dad owning a 1954 Ford F-100 when I was a child. It was jet black and one of the most beautiful vehicles I had ever seen. He always spent his Saturdays cleaning and tinkering with it, he saved up for a year for it. It wasn't in the best shape when he got it and he spent another three years restoring it. The last thing he added was my mothers name on the passenger side to accompany _chief_ on the drivers side. It was one of my favorite memories of my dad.

In his passion for cars, I found the one that I hope by the grace of god I would be able to own. The first time I saw a 1967 Ford mustang Shelby GT 350 I was in heaven. It was at a car show in Seattle. She was Acapulco Blue with white racing stripes an absolutely beautiful creature and it was love at first sight. I thought I would have to work my ass off for one of those, but wouldn't you know that's exactly the kind of car that I had the keys to in that manila envelope. I was absolutely stunned.

~*~

I knew Edward was mad, mad as hell actually, I expected retaliation, almost immediately, but nothing happened. I didn't let my guard down, not for a moment, I felt when I did, Edward would pounce.

I told Rosalie what happened when we went shopping. She was furious that he would suggest I work at some seedy strip joint, but laughed her ass off when I told her that my knee got up close and personal with his "pole". I had no doubt Carlisle and Esme knew, but they never brought the incident up.

It had been a month and I noticed Edward stopped sleeping here. He would come periodically with the guy who Rosalie said was Emmett. He would watch me when I was home but for the most part I made myself scarce when he was around. I gave some thought to working for Carlisle's company but didn't want to work for Edward. The job situation hadn't improved and I hated sponging off of Carlisle and Esme, it didn't sit right with me

~*~

A shred of hope fell into my lap when visiting a small bistro not far from home. It was rare to still find a small mom and pop run business amongst the buildings of cooperate America. I had been job hunting for most of the day and stopped in for some lunch. I was greeted by a small older lady with an Italian accent , she introduced herself and Francis Copelli, so I told her my name. Her Husband Ramón was the head chef here at Little Italia. This place had the best chicken cacciatore known to man, I was officially in love .

"So tell me beautiful, how did you enjoy you lunch?" Mrs. Copelli inquired.

"The best ever, my compliments to the chef," I answered sincerely.

"Is this your first time in the city?" She continued the conversation asking.

"Yes, it is I am spending the day looking for a job actually ,"

" Really? Is there any type of work you were looking for sweetheart?"

"No. I just graduated high school, so I am not in the position to be picky,"

"Well Ramon and I just had a young lady leave a few nights ago, she is starting college all the way in Boston. It's during dinner hours if you are interested. That's when my son Tyler works." Mrs. Copelli said with a wink.

"Is there anyway that I could come by tomorrow and let you know?" I asked her, genuinely interested in the opportunity.

"Of course Bella, I look forward to your visit," she replied.

~*~

Later that night Edward joined the rest of us for dinner. I kept my eyes glued to my plate. I wanted to keep any confrontations just between us. The silence was awkward and made me uncomfortable

"So Bella, did you do anything exciting in the city today?" Carlisle asked.

Apparently this pique's Edward's interest cause he stops eating and stares at me intently.

"You went into the city alone?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yes I did, adults are allowed to do that, you know!" I said trying to reign in my sarcasm, but I noticed I failed when Esme and Carlisle are both snickering to themselves, "and to answer your question Carlisle. Yes, I had a very productive day, I think I may have found a job," I said excitedly.

"Bella, you know sweetie that wasn't necessary, Carlisle and I want you and Rosalie to enjoy your time off from school and just have fun" Esme said.

"Now Esme, we had this discussion before and if Bella feels she needs to do this then we as a family we will support her. So Bella tell us about this potential job?" Carlisle added.

"I stopped in this small Italian restaurant for lunch this afternoon Little Italia, and met the owners her name is Francis Copelli and her husband Ramon. They were recently short one girl and need the help. I would be working during dinner hours with their son Tyler, I told her that I would give her an answer tomorrow"

"I know the place that was my father's favorite restaurant back in the day, wonderful people, The Copelli's . They are wonderful people to work for, you will enjoy it"

"Are you people not understanding that an 18 year old girl will be in the city alone at night working in an unpleasant part of town!" Edward exclaimed throwing down his napkin.

"You don't give a shit about my safety, so quit pretending that you do," I bit back defensively.

His eyes lit with fire, I could feel the intensity of the heat behind his stare, I hadn't seen him this mad even when I hit him in the balls.. It was frightening, for a brief moment I found myself intimidated.

"You don't know a fucking thing little girl!" Edward yelled as he slid the chair back roughly hitting the wall. He stomped off and left the house.

~*~

The next day I told Mrs. Copelli that I would like to have the job. She was very much delighted and very eager to introduce me to her son who was 22 and a culinary major. Tyler was 5'11 and totally dwarfed my 5'2 frame. He was tanned and had a head full of dark hair, he spoke with a bit of an accent, which I was a sucker for.

Tyler was the opposite of Edward, he never treated me like a child, he was respectful and polite. Edward was a brute and Tyler a complete charmer.

He would always walk me out to my car after my shifts at the restaurant, I felt very safe with him. He had just gotten out of a relationship with a girl name Charlotte, I learned later that she was the waitress I replaced. She had a scholarship to Harvard law school and they both didn't think their relationship could withstand the distance.

~*~

I felt better about being here by month three I was paying my own cell bill and insurance. I had extra money for shopping trips without having to ask anyone for money or using Carlisle's credit card.

The night things changed dramatically was three days before Thanksgiving, Esme and Rosalie took a trip to New York to do some early Christmas shopping. They invited me to go but I told them I had to work and declined to go. It was starting to snow pretty bad and Tyler and I were locking up early.

I heard a noise and I turned around to see a group of men behind me across the street fighting. I kept walking till I heard a gunshot, moments later I heard police cars swarm the block  
>There was a lot of yelling but only one voice could send shivers thorough my spine<p>

"GET YOU FUCKING HANDS OFF ME , YOU FUCKING PIG .. I HAVEN'T DONE SHIT!" Fuck Edward, what has he done

I don't even know why I ran over there, but I did. I just felt compelled to make sure he was okay  
>He was leaned up against one of the police cars handcuffed.<p>

"Edward! What the hell is going on?" I hissed at him

"Ma'am, you cant be here. This is a police matter," a short stocky officer said as he reached for my elbow to lead me away from the scene.

"Officer Jackson, that's my girlfriend Bella. Let me tell her what going on, so she doesn't get upset" Edward pleaded with the officer.

Girlfriend?…oh hell no!

"We are going to have to leave the cuffs on Mr. Cullen. Its for your safety as well as ours," Officer Jackson informed him.

He walked closer towards me. He didn't look scared or worried, I had a feeling this wasn't his first time and I felt like it wasn't going to be the last.

"What's going on, Edward? Why are you being arrested?" I asked him.

"Baby, its nothing to worry about, I'll be home soon," he said nonchalantly.

"You can stop with the baby shit, why did you tell him I was your girlfriend? I said through gritted teeth.

"He's listening so play along Bella" he whispered back to me" I need you to do something for me."

"Sure what do you need? You want me to call your dad?"

He dipped his head on to the crook of my neck and his lips were back in the place that did sinful things to my body and I couldn't help but shiver as his lips grazed my neck. "Bella, put your arms around my waist like your giving me a hug, you will find my gun tucked in my pants, slowly pull it out and tuck it your apron. I can't be caught with it. I will get it back from you when I get out," Edward said in a low seductive voice.

Without question I did as he asked and the officer was none the wiser even though he was watching us carefully. A part of my brain wanted to scream at me for doing this but a more dominant part of me would do anything to keep him safe even if that meant doing something illegal.

"Thank you beautiful," he said in that voice that dripped honey. He rose up a little, his stubble lightly touching my cheek. He looked at me and then at my lips. I could tell what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about it Edward," I gritted out at him.

"That's okay beautiful," he chuckled " you will kiss me one day though."****

AN: This chapter had been ready for a few days but I had a problem with my charger and finally got another one, thank you so much for your reviews, I am stunned by the love. This chapter was made better by One of eddies girls. She is an invaluable asset to my stories


	6. Chapter 6

Memoirs of a Mobwife

I may have grown up in a small town, but I wasn't stupid. I knew what I did was illegal. My dad would have my ass if he could see me. I didn't save Edwards ass for him, I did it for Esme. I know it would break her heart for her child to be in jail and I would feel some sort of guilt if I didn't help and he asked me for it. I despise the fucker but I love the rest of his family and they have treated me like one of their own.I waited for Edward to come home. The gun was still in my apron upstairs. I didn't want to touch it. I did think about just taking it to Carlisle, cause in reality my part ended as soon as the gun was safely in the house. He finally graced me with his presence around 3 am. I 'd crashed on the couch around midnight and woke up when someone put a blanket around me.

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and mumbled, "Edward?"

"Yeah, beautiful. I just got home."

"Everything go okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, I wasn't in there long. No charges."

"Well I guess that's good news," I sighed.

I got up and went upstairs and got my apron, Edward was sitting on the couch with his head laid back on the cushion when I came back down. I placed it on his lap.  
>"I believe this belongs to you"<p>

"Wow Bella, a whole $200 hundred in tips, I'm impressed," Edward said with a smirk.

"Just get the damn thing so I can go to bed," I huffed.

"Would you like some company?" He asked with that seductive tone from earlier.

"No, Edward, you're not that lucky and I'm not that desperate," I said as I was walking back up the stairs.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second? I wont keep you long, promise"

I sighed loudly and descended back down the stairs, "yeah, sure" I said as I took my place back on the couch. I glanced at him. There wasn't a trace of humor in his face, it was the first time I had seen him serious without being pissed off. He was tugging on his hair, and his elbows were resting on his knees.

"Bella, I know we don't get along, but I sincerely appreciate what you did for me." Edward said gratefully

"I just want to know why were you there, so close to where I work and what happened?"

"I was there on business" He said shortly

"Hmmm, since when does an owner of a construction company do business on a Saturday night, on a street corner and bring an illegal gun and just so happens to be near where I've been working for months?" I spat angrily.

"Damn it Bella, why do you have to be so damn infuriating?" Edward growled. "I've been keeping an eye on you while you have been working, believe it or not I'm not the most dangerous thing out there and despite how much you anger me…" Edward took a deep raspy breath, "I feel very protective of you."

"So you were stalking me?"

"I only wanted to be there in case you got into trouble or anyone bothered you"

"What happened tonight?"

"There were some guys hanging around that didn't belong there, they weren't from the neighborhood. Emmett and some douche named Paul got into it and all I did was fire a warning shot over his head no big deal" He said with a shrug

"I'm glad you're home and Esme wont have her heart broke having a child in jail for the holidays, Goodnight Edward"

"Night beautiful," Edward sighed.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving was a massive production for the Cullen's, Aro, Marcus and their wives came. Rosalie spent the whole time attached to that Emmett guy's hip, , much to Carlisle disdain . She's his only daughter, what father wouldn't be a little perturbed at the idea of his daughter involved with someone. I noticed some new faces I hadn't seen before. Two guys both were tall but built, but not as big as Emmett. One was a dirty blonde and wore a pony tail the other one had wavy hair, like I would imagine a surfer from California would have.<p>

"Rosalie, who are those two guys," I whispered in her ear.

"The one with the pony tail is James DuPont and the other one is Jasper Whitlock. They are part of Edward's crew, Jasper has been friends with Edward and Emmett since they were kids. My dad recently transferred James to Cullen Construction. He doesn't have any family in the area so Edward invited him to dinner to be nice," Rosalie explained.

I snorted since when was Edward nice?

Dinner was awesome and I was happy that Edward and I could reign in our animosity for the sake of a holiday. I helped Esme clear the dishes and she left to get more wine for the adults. I heard the sound of the kitchen door open and assumed it was Esme coming back to help .

"Esme, you go back to your guests, I'll load the dishwasher," I stated without turning towards her.

"You're Isabella right?" A low raspy voice asked.

I turned around to see the blonde with the pony tail, James, standing near the island across the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am, Rosalie said your name was James, but you can call me Bella," I went over to shake his hand to be polite, but instantly got alarm bells ringing in my head when he touched my hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Edward has talked a lot about you."

"Well I don't put much stock in anything that Edward says, I'm sure anything he has said wasn't favorable, is there anything I can help you with James? I'm kind of busy."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"Well I.. um," I stuttered.

"James, are you lost?" Edward 's deep voice cut through the uncomfortable silence.

"No sir, I was just talking to Isabella, see if she would like to go on a date with me sometime, James said looking at me

"Miss Swan is not available," Edward said in a hard, stern voice.

"I didn't see her here with anyone, I assumed she was single" James said as he winked at me.

Edward stepped towards James, he easily towered over him by three inches, "James, your new here so I will only say this once, Isabella is apart of this family and the rules are that Cullen women are off limits and you will respect them, am I clear?" Edward commanded.

"Yes sir, My apologies Miss Swan," James apologized meekly and walked out.

* * *

><p>Rosalie had been after me for weeks to go out with her and Emmett. I told her that I didn't want to be the third wheel and declined to go several times. until finally one day i relented to go out with them Emmett stayed pretty quiet around me. She assured me he was funny and wonderful, I just had to take her word for it. I've only ever seen him stiff and serious.<p>

I loved working at the restaurant and Tyler and I were becoming very good friends. Mr. and Mrs. Copelli were like another family to me and I loved hearing about their families and their trips to visit Italy. Mrs. Copelli confided in me one night that she was worried about Tyler, he was still in a funk about Charlotte and need to do things beside cook and sit home. I didn't want to see my friend sad and so I asked Tyler out to go along with me. I was killing two birds with one stone, Tyler would have fun and Rosalie would get off my ass.

Rosalie and I went that Friday to get something nice to wear. She found a beautiful deep red strapless dress that came to just above her knees. I knew this wasn't an actual date but I wanted to look beautiful, maybe see why Rosalie liked to dress up. This is something I'd never really done, The last time I let Rosalie have her way with me was prom, that night landed me in the ER with a sprained ankle, in my defense that gym had too much wax on the floor. The dress I found was sexy and as feminine as I could have possibly hoped for. It had a open back, halter style, and flowed to just above my knee.

We went and got manicures and pedicures, I had to admit I sort of loved it. I wasn't to crazy about getting my hair pulled and prodded on though, but in the end it was worth it. I was pretty happy. I knew I wouldn't dress up like this on a regular basis but every once in awhile wouldn't hurt.

Looking in the mirror at the finished product I was satisfied and felt beautiful. I walked out of the room and went down stairs. I had just grabbed the black clutch off the side table near the front door when I heard

"Where the fuck do you think you are going in that?" Edward snarled pointing at my dress.

"I have a date tonight, if you must know," I snapped back

"The hell you do, now go change!" He yelled.

"I will not!" I shouted back as I walk past him. I didn't get far as he forcefully grabbed my elbow turning me around to face him.

"You're not even wearing a fucking bra, why must you insist on being such a god damn cock tease?"

"Edward i assure you, I want nothing to do with your cock," I chuckled as I slammed the door closed.

* * *

><p>My whole body was flushed with anger as I drove to the restaurant. We were meeting up at this steakhouse Emmett loves, called Prime House. I tried my best to slow my breathing and calm myself before I walked in. I wanted to have a good night and I didn't need Edward Cullen's bullshit to ruin it. I was already twenty minutes late and could see that Rosalie, Emmett and Tyler were already seated.<p>

Tyler looked very handsome in his dark suit, it was a very nice contrast to the chef's uniform I was used to seeing him in every night. Rosalie and Emmett were practically dry humping each other in the booth, poor Tyler look nervous and worried. I bet he thinks I stood him up. I thought to myself

"I am so sorry I am late," I expressed remorsefully.

"Well you're here now that's all that matters," Rosalie said as she stood up to give me a hug.

The conversation flowed easily, Emmett was more carefree then I'd seen him before. He was serious around Edward. It was a wonderful change to see that not everyone around him was stiff and straight laced. When Emmett looked at Rosalie, you can see how much he adored her and I could tell the feeling was mutual for Rosalie.

"Bella, I have to admit your nothing like the bitch that Edward says you are," Emmett said with a boastful laugh.

"That's nice of you to say, but you will see that I am only a bitch to people who deserve it, and Edward is a douche that needs to be taught some manners," I said with a chuckle.

"I can see why he calls you baby Taz/ You're feisty, head strong and definitely leave an impression on people"

I was going to respond when the voice of Lucifer himself decided to ruin my enjoyable evening out, "so Miss Swan, are you going to teach me the manners you obviously think I lack?" Edward said with a smirk.

The waiter showed up and placed another chair at our table . Edward ordered a crown and coke.

"Mr. Cullen, I think by now trying to teach you anything is a lost cause and I will pity the woman you end up marrying."

"You never know sweetheart, that may be you" he teased playfully

"Edward! Damn leave Bella alone, we were having a nice dinner with our dates until you showed up," Rosalie hissed.

"I will be on my best behavior Rose, just pretend I am not here," he said with a smirk

"Yeah like that going to happen," I murmured while rolling my eyes. I get this weird sensation when I am around him. I cant help but be aware or his presence. Its like my senses are heightened. His eyes hold me and his touch ignites my flesh. I hate that he makes me feel this way.

"Did you say something Miss Swan?" Edward asked.

"Nope. I sure didn't," I snap back.

We were in the middle of dinner when Tyler's phone went off, he left the table to answer it.  
>Emmett and Rosalie mentioned they were going to see a movie and after Rosalie gave me a hug bye. It was now just Edward and I at the table.<p>

"Well I think I will go find Tyler and go on home," I sighed

"Wont you stay and have dessert with me Bella?"

"Bella! I have to leave, I am so sorry. There's been a fire at the restaurant and I have to meet my parents down there," Tyler said frantically.

"Oh God! Do you want me to go with you?" I asked with concern.

"There's no need. I will call you later. Mr. Cullen could you please make sure Bella gets home safe?" Tyler asked worriedly

"It would be my pleasure Tyler, call me if your family needs anything," Edward responded sincerely

Edward turned to me looking so smug. I wanted to nothing but slap it off of him. "Well you heard the man. It's now my duty to make sure you get home safe, especially with that dress on."

"I hate to burst your knight in shinning armor fantasies Edward, but I am a big girl and I am more then capable of handling myself. I drove myself here and I will drive myself back."

"Well do you mind if I rode home with you?"

* * *

><p>Edward stood close to me when we were waiting for the valet to bring my car. His body practically surrounded me protectively. He didn't look at me but was looking at everyone else.<br>The drive home was tense and the sensation was back a hundred times stronger cause of the close proximity of his body to mine.  
>"Bella?"<p>

"Yes, Edward?" I sighed.

"I wanted to say you looked very beautiful tonight, Tyler is a lucky man and I'm sorry I said what I did about your dress. I was jealous that you dressed like that for someone else," Edward said with sincerity.

I felt the need to correct Edward and tell him that Tyler and I were just friends but in the end just let him believe what he wanted. I owed him no explanation, "thank you Edward and you're forgiven." I started upstairs leaving Edward to watch me, nervously running his hands through his hair.

An hour later I was showered and getting ready for bed when I heard a knock on my door  
>Edward was in his sleep pants and white wife beater. The muscles in his chest were visibly defined and that tattoos along his arms and chest only enhanced his beautiful body. I don't know how long I stared at him before he cleared his throat rousing me from my lust induced haze.<p>

"Bella… I know we haven't gotten along lately and I really want to make it up to you for being an asshole. I would really like to take you out next Saturday night. It doesn't have to be a date, more like dinner with a friend. I want to try and be friends and show you I am not the fucking asshole you think I am." Edward pleaded.

I debated this and figured what could it hurt to go to dinner with Edward?

Who knew that night would end with me holding a gun to Edwards head.

**An: a huge thankyou goes out to one of eddies girls for all her help, i adore her. and to sexilexicullen for all her advice and her rec on "quiet Storm" that fic owns me. I know i am super late with this but i had some writers block and a new med to get used to, thank you so much for everyones patience... please read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Memoirs of a Mob Wife

Chapter Seven

_Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure, and under certain circumstances can be life - threatening -_

_Maya Angelou_

My heart ached for Tyler and his family. The fire was a complete loss, although Mrs. Copelli said they would rebuild. Carlisle offered to help free of charge .She was bit apprehensive at first, but carlisle worked his charm and eventually agreed.

In the mean time, my ass was without a job once again. Finding a job was extremely difficult due to the impending holidays

Luckily, I had managed my money well enough to sustain me until after the New Year.

Christmas was Charlie's favorite holiday. He used to be just excited, as I was to see what Santa brought him. We spent countless hours watching the holiday cartoons while sipping our hot chocolate. I remember my dad fondly during this time of year.

I still watch Frosty and cry like a baby when he melts. Since Charlie and Renee's deaths, I always make sure to have poinsettias sent to their grave for the holidays.

The house was a buzz of activity. We had dinners every weekend, where the house would be full to the brim with people. There always seem to a birthday or anniversary to celebrate. It piqued my curiosity when Carlisle and Edward would retreat to the study with a few men to conduct business. Esme said they were really drinking and bullshitting.

The wives and girlfriends that came with the men were a bit odd. The makeup they wore was plastered on and you could see the deep crevices and old acne scarsin their wrinkled skin. The younger women found the miracles that are Botox and implants. Most had puckered lips, a large rack, and an orange hue to their skin, no doubt the product of a fake and bake tan.

I vaguely wondered to myself if this was the type of women Edward liked.

Edward had been busy with work lately. During the week leading up to our date, I saw him at dinner only a few times and he didn't say much at all.

The Sunday after our truce, huge bouquets of yellow roses arrived. I loved roses but red ones were to cliché. Yellow had always been a favorite of mine. My mother had a bush outside her kitchen window. Immediately, I became choked up by the fond memory and the sweetness of the gesture, yet I swallowed the sentiment back down.

The flowers didn't come with a card. I briefly suspected Edward but, come on, did he really sound like a guy who went out of his way for romantic gestures?  
>I was helping Esme and Rosalie wrap Christmas presents when they decided to bombard me the questions—being very inquisitive about me going to dinner with Edward.<p>

"So…" Esme started with the look of mischief in her eyes. "A little birdie told me you have a date with my son tomorrow?" She raised a brow in amusement.

"Yes…I agreed to have dinner with him." I looked to both Rosalie and Esme to gauge their reactions, and their faces were pretty blank. I decided to elaborate. "I think if we have to live in the same house, then it would be beneficial for us to get along in some way." I tried to act nonchalant while cutting some of the wrapping paper.

Esme patted my shoulder. "I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time. My first date with Carlisle was so romantic." She sounded wistful. "He rented out the entire restaurant and filled almost every surface with my favorite flowers…_Calla lilies_. We danced to my favorite song _Unchained Melody_. And at the end of the night, he declared that I would be his wife."

Rose chuckled. "And you agreed[?"

Esme smiled fondly at her daughter. "No, I laughed at him." She locked eyes with me. "Bella, you'll find that Cullen men are cocky and seem so sure of themselves on the surface. They're rough around the edges and have dominating personalities…but their loyalty and love for their family—especially for the woman they love—is immeasurable and fierce. My mother use to tell me, 'The man is the head, but the woman is the neck and she can turn the head any way she wants'."

We all laughed in response.

For our date, I decided to wear a navy blue strapless dress. It was paired with shimmering sliver heels, and accompanied by a matching wrap—to keep the chill off my shoulders. My hair was pulled up in a twist and small tendrils of hair lay past my neck.

Edward didn't tell me where we going. He just said it was a surprise. Judging by the way Esme spoke and the Cullens demeanor overall, when it came to elegance, I figured on looking sexy and yet classy.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…You are an absolute vision tonight," Carlisle exclaimed as he held my hand and spun me around, making me laugh. "If I wasn't married to my soul mate and 30 years younger, I would be honored to have you on my arm. My son should consider himself extremely lucky that you even considered him suitable to have dinner with." Carlisle chuckled.

While giving Carlisle a smile, I could feel my face redden at the compliment. I found it so odd that this man had charm and grace with all the women in this family and his son ended up a total ass… I guess genetics only goes so far.

It wasn't long until I heard the familiar rumble of Edward's car—a fully restored 1950's Chevy corvette—which was yet another difference between us.

He was a Chevy man and I was a Ford lady. We had a passion for classics, so I guess that made it all right in the end.

When I was looking at the mirror in the hallway, I felt something soft and velvet-like lightly touch the back of my neck. I turned around and the sensation followed along my collarbone until it reached to the top of my exposed cleavage.

Edward had a half-bloomed yellow rose in hand, and I hated how my traitor body was starting to respond to his looks and light touches. His eyes bore into mine. I wanted to look away but he had this hold on me.I willed myself to break contact.

"You're the one who sent me the flowers?" I inquired.

"Of course, unless you have other men vying for your affections?" Edward asked, raising his brow

"You never know. I could have men lined up at the gate," I laughed

"If that's the case then I'll go get rid of them." He wore a smirk as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I don't share." His breath was warm while it washed over my neck, and my stomach tied in knots.

Before Edward escorted me out the door, I donned my winter dress coat, and linked my arm with his—feeling like a lady.

The restaurant had a beautiful view of the city. Soft classical music played in the background and the candlelight illuminated the table.

Tonight, Edward decided to unleash his very romantic side. He was charming and sweet, which was a total 180 to the bastard I was familiar with. He asked me about growing up in Washington and my parents, showing a real interest that also surprised me.

"How do you like Chicago so far?" Edward asked

"I like it…I miss Forks sometimes, but Rosalie and Esme have always been my only real family. Home is about how you feel, not where your from ."

"Have you thought about any future plans since the fire at the Copelli's has left you without a job?" Edward asked, curiously.

"I'm going to start looking for another job after the holidays," I replied

"You know…working at Cullen Construction isn't so bad."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Just because we're able to sit in a public space together for a while doesn't mean we could work together." I waved a hand between us.

"You don't have to work under me." He shook his head. "I could put you with Emmett. You seem to get along with him. He's in charge of our Community Projects Division."

Pursing my lips, the offer didn't sound half bad. " I'll give it some thought." I paused, gazing at his handsome face filled with sincerity. "It's nice to see the other side of you—other than the cocky smart ass with an over-inflated ego," I whispered the last part, although I knew he heard me. "Edward does have a heart. I'm impressed," I admitted, but he wasn't fazed by my words.

"I have a surprise for you," Edward said with a smirk

"I'm not really one for surprises," I murmured.

"Come on, you need to have some fun. As a native to this land, it's my duty to show you a good time." He grabbed my wrist; the vibes of his touch both calmed and unnerved me.

If I stopped to think about it, I would have realized the whiplash my emotions were in. My body and my head were conflicting with each other. Maya Angelou once said, " If someone shows you who they are believe them." My problem was that I didn't know which fucking Edward was the real one.

We drove a few blocks to a park right outside the city. It was covered in Christmas decorations and lights. It was so beautiful, like a small Winter Wonderland .

We passed families playing in the snow and a couple walking hand-in-hand, admiring the holiday display.

Edward walked close to me. The closer he got the more noticeable my shivers became. Wordlessly, he put his arm around my waist, warming me in more than one area.

He even bought me some hot chocolate

The small embrace led to a full-bodied hug, while we had stopped in front of some kids singing Christmas carols. His strong arms held me from behind. I was in awe of the sweetest rendition of silent night I had ever heard and at the safety and warmth I found in Edward's arms suddenly.

"We used to come here all the time when Rosalie and I were very young. It was before Mom and her left for Forks. I never missed a year. I kept up the tradition. It's nice to have my whole family together again. I'm glad you came with them. My family loves you. It's incredibly hard not to."  
>"Why did Esme and Rosalie come to Forks?" I asked, curiously. When he was silent I decided to elaborate. "Rose said your mom and Dad had a disagreement?"<p>

"It wasn't like that. My dad sent her to Forks. They have never had any problems in their marriage like that. He sent her to watch over—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. A very loud and menacing voice yelled Edward's name. Instantly, I was blocked by Edward's protecting form and couldn't see who the voice belonged to.

Edward let go of me, reaching at the small of his back for the gun that I knew was tucked into his pants. I kept my hand on his. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to cause a panic with all these people and children around.

"What the fuck do you want, Paul?" Edward snapped

"Sam wanted me to let you know that you need to keep your boy Emmett on a tight rope," Paul said.

"This is not the time or place to have this discussion—walk out to the parking area," Edward said through gritted teeth. I could see his jaw clenched.  
>Silently, I followed behind him with my hand grasping his tightly. Edward continued to rub the back of my hand with his thumb, soothing me. Soon, we stopped by the Chevy.<p>

"Bella, stay here while I talk to Paul and his friends." He jerked his head in their direction.

I was nervous and didn't like the looks of that guy Paul. But I quickly agreed to Edward's request and watched him walk off to join Paul.

Much to my relief, the small heated argument didn't last long. Even so, we didn't leave the area until they did. Whatever they spoke about upset Edward. He would tense and become greatly irritated on occasion, and we didn't speak for a few moments. Well, he wasn't speaking to me, and I didn't want the brunt of his attitude.

When we were finally nestled in his car, he decided to break the silence. "Bella…I'm going to have to make a quick stop before we go home. Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all." I croaked

The flashing pink sign grabbed my attention as we parked on a side street. It read, The Pink Pussy, and had a silhouette of a scantily clad women flashing next to it—indicating it was a strip club.

"What the fuck is this place?" I asked, staring at the crowd of sleazy looking men standing by the door.

"Don't worry about it," Edward replied.

"Is this another part of our date? Because…I like cock—maybe not your cock, but…"

"What the fuck, Edward? I don't give a shit if you want to see some naked girls. You could have the decency to take me home first. I am Team Cock. Not your cock, but you get what I'm saying." I ranted.

"Shut Up!" Edward roared. "I need to see a friend—he owns the place…" He turned to smirk at me. "And don't give me that shit about you not wanting my cock. You wish I would give it to you." He left the car with a wink. Then he hurriedly came over to my side of the car to help me out.

I cringed into Edward as we passed those men on our way in.  
>A huge bear of a man greeted us. He was even bigger than Emmett. The name on his tag said Zeus. "Mr. Cullen…it's been a while." He nodded to Edward and then to me. "Mr. Salvatore is waiting for you," Zeus said<p>

"Thanks, Z." Edward took his arm from around my shoulders, and I suddenly felt naked. "This is Bella; she's family. Let Kate know to give her anything she wants." He turned his attention back to me. "I won't be long, have a drink."

Huffing a breath, because I was annoyed and uncomfortable, I agreed. "Fine."

Edward turned away from me, and I pulled him back by his elbow. "If you're more than an hour, I'm taking a cab home." I walked to the bar. Before I got there, I felt myself yanked back.

I should have been alarmed, but I knew it was Edward. "We'll leave when I say, got it?" He tightened his hold on my arm.

"Right." I breathed, feeling his nose lightly skim my cheek, which momentarily paralyzed me.

"You smell good," he commented, and then he was gone.

Zeus escorted me over to a more secluded part of the bar. I sat down and he snapped his fingers at the small blonde woman behind the counter.

"Kate, this is Bella. She's with Cullen."

"Sure, sure…no problem." Kate finally looked my way. "What can I get ya to drink?" Kate asked, chewing her gum.

"A Long Island iced tea would be nice. Thank you."

Despite the vulgar name of the place, it was really classy. It was decorated in assorted pink hues, including the stools, booths, and different directive signs. The girls were all beautiful, a variety of busty, leggy brunettes, blondes, and gingers. The atmosphere was nice and clean as the floors weren't soiled or sticky.

The music was decent as well, and I found myself bopping to the beat while I sipped my drink.

The drink Kate made for me was so good, I must have chugged three of them in the first twenty minutes alone.

I was working on my fourth when Kate came back for a chat.  
>"How do you know Cullen?" Kate asked.<p>

"I live with him," I mumbled.

She leaned back as if she were stunned. "Wow… so you two are like…together?" Kate eyes were wide with shock.

"No. Hell no!" I slurred the exclamation. "I live with his family, too."

She smiled, relaxing her stance. "You look like a sweet girl…you'd be the last person I'd expect to be mixed up with a Cullen." Kate raised a conspiratorial brow and went back to wiping down the bar.  
>"Why?" I didn't know what she was getting at. Sure, Edward could be crass, but the rest of the Cullens were absolute sweethearts. "They're a good family; really nice people. I've known Esme and Rosalie since I was a child."<p>

She put her hands up defensively. "I'm not saying they're bad people, but they're rumored to be connected. You know…like those guys in The Godfather?" Kate whispered, so that I could only hear her.  
>I can't hold in my laughter and I don't.<p>

"You can't be serious. That's the funniest shit I've ever heard. Who the hell do you think Edward is, Don Corleone? That's funny, Kate. You almost had me there."

Kate never replied and walked away.

Rolling my eyes at her retreating form, I hopped off the stool to find the

[restroom. I was lucky that I didn't have to walk far since I seemed to have gained a slight wobble in my step.

When I returned to the bar, an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see who it might be, knowing it wasn't Edward.

The man wore a nice expensive suit and had greasy slicked back hair. His breath reeked of liquor and he smelled of cigars. He wasn't much taller than me. He had baby blue eyes with a solid yellow ring around the pupil. They were glassy and scary and I won't be forgetting them for quite some time.

Immediately, I squirmed out of his grasp.

"Hey, beautiful. How much do you charge for a lap dance?" the man slurred.

"Sorry…I don't work here," I replied, trying to move past him for my chair, but his arm blocked my path.

"I didn't say you did. I just asked how much for a dance and if you're a little lucky maybe something extra," he said as he grabbed my hand and tried to place it on his covered cock.

"I don't fucking think so, asshole. I'd rather starve before I even so much as did the Macarena for you!" I spat

"You're a feisty bitch."

"Fuck you!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You need to watch your fucking tongue with me. Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No, and I don't give a shit either," I retorted.

"I saw you come in with Cullen. I'm sure he wont mind sharing one of his whores."  
>I felt my hair jerk back as he pulled it roughly, tilting my head up. Then his chapped lips smacked against the skin of my throat, continuing to kiss and lick at my flesh.<p>

When he tried to grind his fucking cock onto me, I felt his gun off to the left side of his waist. I moved my hand slowly against his belt, which made him moan.

In a swift motion, I grabbed his gun, switched the safety off, and loaded one in the chamber before he could register what I had done.

He was bewildered and surprised as fuck when I aimed it at his dick.

"What the fuck!" The man stuttered.

"Get your hands off of me or I'm gonna shoot your dick in so many pieces you'll be qualified to give lap dances here!"

The man backed offand stumbled in the direction of the men's restroom. He had already pissed himself from the smell of the hallway.

I put the safety back on and put it in my bra, and then I ran the fuck out of the club.

I took a cab home.

The house was quiet when I arrived. I checked Edward's room and he hadn't returned yet. I assumed he was on his way from the many texts and voicemails I received while I was in the cab.

My buzz was officially gone.

I didn't bother changing my clothes as I waited. I could kill him for bringing me there and just leaving me. What if I didn't know how to defend myself? What if something worse happened, other than a few gropes?

Then I thought, what if he planned it? Was this his revenge for me kicking him in the balls? He went too fucking far. There's a difference between a few bruised nuts and assault.

When I had been waiting in the dark for an hour, he pulled up. He used his key and walked in. I heard him take the first step and stop at the stairs.  
>"I know that's you Bella. If you want to sneak up on me, don't wear that perfume." Edward chuckled and moved to turn on the light.<p>

Anything but amused, I took grease ball's gun out of my bra and slid the chamber back just as he was turning on the light. He turned around. And as soon as he saw me with a gun, I could tell he was shocked.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" He roared.

"One of your friends gave it to me as a parting gift tonight…so I could remember our memorable time together."

He made to walk closer.

I aimed it toward his head. "Don't come any closer!" I yelled.

"Bella, tell me what happened…Baby," his brow cocked to the gun, "keep calm and be careful. I don't want you accidentally shooting yourself."

"You're hilarious… It's aimed at your fucking head." I chuckled. "The only one who will be shot is you. I want to know why. Why did you have one of your friends assault me in that club? Huh? I don't know what would have happened to me if I didn't grab his gun and threatened to use it on him."

"You were suppose to stay with Kate," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me for having to piss, asshole!"  
>"Bella! Oh my God…What is going on?" Esme cried, running down the stairs with Carlisle. They were in their robes.<p>

Carlisle walked toward me without fear and took the gun out of my hand. I broke down and sobbed into his chest as he put his arms around me.

"Shh…shh. Sweet girl, it will be all right. Tell me what happened." Carlisle cooed as he rubbed my back, instantly calming me.

I sat with Esme and Carlisle on the sofa. Esme was holding me like she had done every time I was upset.  
>"Bella, tell us what happened."<p>

I told them all about my date with Edward: seeing the lights, and Edward having to talk to some Paul guy.

In my periphery, Carlisle gave Edward a nod, while I continued on—telling them where we went after. I explained how I went to the restroom and the altercation with that man. Leaving nothing out, I gave them his description.

Edward and Carlisle's faces were masks of pure fury when I finished. I could hear the clicks of Carlisle's jaw and the storm brewing in Edward's emerald eyes.  
>"Bella, I swear on everything that is holy. I would NEVER put you in danger, especially for not some kick in the balls that I rightly deserved. You are family, Bella. We don't do those things to family. I am sorry for leaving you with Kate. Zeus and her were supposed to watch you. I shouldn't have trusted them and I wont make the same mistake again. Please Believe me, baby," Edward pleaded.<p>

When I looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes, I nodded to let him know I believed him.

Edward walked over to where we were sitting. Carlisle gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me not to worry, and then he retreated to the kitchen with Esme.

Edward sat down, put his arm around me, and let me sniffle onto his shirt. Lord, he smelled so good.

A few minutes later, I started to get sleepy and relaxed onto Edwards shoulder. My head tilted up slightly, and Edward kissed me on the corner of my mouth. He caressed my hand and said, "I wont let anyone hurt you, my Bella…You mean so much to me."

I woke the next morning in my bed. My eyes were still stinging from all the crying I had done the night before. My brain felt like it wanted to bust out of my skull and flip me the bird on its way out the door. I walked downstairs and it was eerily quiet. There was no movement in the kitchen. I noticed Carlisle's office was cracked open and the closer, I got the more I could clearly hear of the conversation.  
>"If you weren't my son, Edward, and Antonio was still with us, they would be pulling your dental records by now…especially after last night!" Carlisle spat, angrily.<p>

"I know; I fucked up. It won't happen again," Edward said, his voice laced with remorse.

"The only thing Antonio ever asked of me was to make sure nothing ever happened to her."

"Did Marcus find out who it was"? Edward asked.

"Yeah. He was with Marino, nobody really important to her, some guy who thought he was more than what he really was. Vanessa said she would have it taken care of and sends her apologies," Carlisle laughed. "I have no doubt in my mind. She would have shot you with no hesitation whatsoever," Carlisle said with amusement. "That's Antonio for sure."

"Yeah, freighting thought isn't it?" Edward chuckled.

"Not for me. Maybe for you if you don't get off her shit list," Carlisle responded.

I made my way back upstairs even more confused. Could Kate had been right? Who was Antonio? I had a feeling I was going to end up with more questions than answers.

Christmas was different in the Cullen house. Our dinner consisted of immediate family only but, all in all, it was still a huge affair. Edward and I were getting along very well at this point. We even went shopping for Rosalie and Esme's gift together. He apologized for that night again. I caught him a couple time staring at me or brushing against my hand.

Every once in a while, I found a solitary yellow rose on my bedside table.

Esme seemed to smile a bit brighter when we were both in the same room. Carlisle would give Edward knowing looks from the corner of his eye.

Edward and Carlisle were gone for a bit after the holidays. They went away on business. Rosalie confessed that she had fallen for Emmett, and she said Carlisle was still cautious about their romance. Emmett had gone with Carlisle and Edward to have, what she coined, a boy's weekend to see what kind of man he was and if he was worthy of his daughter. Those were Carlisle's words, not hers.

I was so happy for her. She deserved happiness. A part of me was slightly disappointed. Rose and I had so many plans for our future, and now it looked like all our dreams of traveling and seeing the world would have to be done solo. I guess you can't predict when love finds you. I had to let my friend grow up and live her life for herself.  
>Marcus invited all of us to a New Year's Eve Party at his estate. The men were expected to be back in town the day before. Rosalie asked if I had a date. I told her no, of course.<p>

"Do you know who Edward is going with?" I asked Rosalie.

She cocked her brow and eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say anything. I started to sweat a little because I was expecting an intense interrogation session on why I would ask anything pertaining to Edward.

She never did answer me…about that. "I have a favor to ask and I don't want you to feel like you have to, but you remember James at thanksgiving? Well, I suggested to James that maybe he should ask you. You don't gave to bang him, just one date. I gave him your number so he should call you sometime today. I'm just giving you a heads up."  
>Just as Rosalie finished, James called. He was really sweet, and I could tell he was nervous. I accepted to go to the party as friends. I guess it was better then going alone.<p>

My dress was beautiful, silver silk with a matching lace overlay, and accented with small crystals around the top. It was low enough to make the boobs look great.

The day before, I was steaming my dress in my room when Edward came in.

"How was your trip?" I asked.

"It was productive…got a lot of work done," he answered, staring down at his feet. "Bella, I wanted to ask if maybe you could be my date for Marcus's New Year's party?" Edward asked, nervously.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I've already been asked. I have a date," I said, looking away.

He laughed. "Bella, if you don't want to go with me just say it. You don't have to make up 'the already having a date' story." His tone was a bit harsh and it pissed me off.

Did he think I wasn't capable of finding my own fucking date?  
>"I'm not making it up. I do have a date. Your sister set it up…ask her."<p>

"With who?

"James," I murmured

"That son of a bitch…I told him you were off limits!" he shouted.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I am free to date whomever I fucking choose. You're not my father," I yelled back.

It all happened so suddenly. His hands were in my hair and he crashed his lips to mine. It was frantic and primal. I tugged on the back of his hair, earning a loud moan in response.

He licked and kissed along my neck.

He pulled my shirt up to expose my breast.

He flicked and sucked on my nipple, tweaking the other with his fingers.

"God, you're so beautiful, Bella. I've wanted to do this the first night I saw you." He moaned against my breast.

My body was a livewire of emotion and lust. This had to stop but it felt too good. We moved to the bed and I lay down. He pulled at my shorts to take them off, and I let him.

I lay there topless in black lace panties. Edward gripped the sides and pulled them off. Before I could protest, his face was between my legs, and then his tongue slid down my wet, heated slit.

Edward was absolutely talented with his mouth. Every flicker of his tongue on my clit sent shock waves through out my body. His lips encased over my flesh as he nibbled, making me moan louder. I was too far-gone in my pleasure to stop him.

Already over the edge, I was desperate to come, feeling his thick fingers entering me and making me arch my back.

And then they were gone. "Isabella, taste your self," he said as he moved his fingers along my lips.

I darted my tongue out to taste the sweet and tanginess of my arousal.

"You taste so good, baby…Don't you agree?" he asked as his fingers started to pump in and out of me again, a lot faster this time.

"Fuck yes!" I moaned loudly

"This is what I do to you…You are mine and so this this pussy." He bit my clit softly, letting out a groan as his eyes riveted back to mine. "The day you realize this is the day I let you come."

I felt him leave the bed. Then I sat up to see him quickly leave the room.

He was so dead

**AN:**

**I hope this chapter lives up to the massive wait yall had to endure. This chapter was made beautiful and readable by One of eddies girls and sexylexicullen… I LOVE them!**

**Thank you so much BB's**

** A Huge thank you to any of you who voted for memoirs of a Mobwife for Best Mob story in the Tomato Soup Awards.. I cried and was so honored.. My first WIN! So excited. MOMW has a group page on face book.. Come join. I should be spanked for taking so long. Please read and review.. Even just to tell me what I need to be spanked withJ .. Loves *fangs***

**What I am reading :**

**Weather the storm by sexylexicullen ( we love bad ass bella's)**

**Worship by Beegurl13**

**Might have Been by **


	8. Chapter 8 Outtake 1Finger licking Good!

The warehouse we were in was damp and dirty. I can hear the scratches of rodents off in a dark corner. They would be the only living witnesses to what is going to take place.

We are waiting on the delivery of a man named Alec.

He's the one that put his hands all over my girl, My Bella.

Carlisle usually lets me or Emmett handle problems like these, this time its different

He has decided to come with us, you have to piss of the old man pretty bad to have him show up.

This man did the unthinkable, he put his hands on one of his own, to him Bella is no different than Rosalie.

He will understand the consequences, it will be one painful lesson

Tonight will also serve as a warning to Emmett, That he better not hurt Rose. My father doesn't like that his baby girl is growing up. She will always be five years old in his eyes. I guess mob guys don't do the cleaning-of-the-gun routine. Emmett wouldn't be phase by a gun anyway.

The door opens and Alec is being escorted to the chair we have already set for him followed my Vanessa Marino, She became boss of the Marino crime family when her husband was killed.

Alec is screaming but its muffled by a gag

She walks over to Carlisle and kisses both cheeks out of respect.

" I trust that that this delivery will settle the situation" Vanessa asks me

" paid in full" I respond

Emmett removes the bag over his head and gag

Carlisle is sitting in the chair in front of him. His expression is serious and frightening

Alec takes in his surroundings and I can see the fear in his eyes

This is my favorite part… The fear

He knows he wont leave here with a breath in his body

He stays quiet, just stares at us,

" Do you know why you're here Alec" My father asks as he lights a cigarette

" Vanessa said that I disrespected you " Alec said

" yes, you did. That girl you touched Alec happens to be my god daughter. She is family" Carlisle explained

I could see his eyes glass over with tears

" I was drunk sir, I didn't mean it. I would have never touched her if I know she was with you" Alec pleaded

" Emmett"

Emmett walks over and punches Alec in the mouth. I see blood splatter and a tooth falls near my shoe. Damn.

" That was your first lie, you saw her come in with my son"

" Do you know what happens to people that touch things that don't belong to them" I ask

The screeching sound of a circular saw makes his eyes go wide

Emmett and I grab Alec and place his hands on the table

" No, NO,NO please, I wont touch her again, I'm sorry

" You signed your death warrant when you touched my girl" I growled

I pretended not to notice the look that Emmett and my dad gave me

Smug bastard

The sound of the saw tearing into flesh and bone is unforgettable . I watch with amusement as his fingers sporadically shoot off in different directions.

The fingers of both hands are severed, Carlisle looks pleased. He still got it even though his out of practice

Alec lays there on the dirty floor bleeding out through his wounds.

We contemplate leaving him here, if by some chance he survives. He would serve as a strong warning to any others but the fury gets the to me and I pull out my nine and put one between his eyes

I was ready to go home to my girl, I will admit I missed her

** If you enjoyed this look at the other side, you can thank Kitty Vuitton.. she put the idea in my head**

** Mobwives is also up for fic of the week, Please vote www . tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com**


	9. Chapter 9

It does not belong to me.. It's all SM

_**O, beware, my lord, of jealousy! It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on.**_  
><em><strong>William Shakespeare *<strong>_

My father's temper was both frightening and comical. My mother had always been able to handle him, so well. I remember one day mom invited a few friends of hers to our house for dinner, He didn't know about the dinner party ,so he continued on with normal routine, of grabbing a beer, sitting in the recliner and waiting until mom called him to the kitchen for dinner .except that when he attempted to do that he came to a house full of people he didn't know., One woman's husband was sitting in HIS chair and another was drinking HIS beer, He was so angry steam billowed out the top of his black hair. He bit his tongue and suffered through dinner and dessert, but once they left all hell broke loose.

"What the hell Renee, don't you think it would be kinda important to let me know I was gonna have a house full of damn people, next time call and ask me if strangers can come over and for Christ sake tell them to bring their own beer and NO ONE sits in my GOD DAMN chair!" my dad ranted.

My mother was quiet and then asked him very sweetly if he was done, when he nodded she began, "You know I don't allow people in my house who I don't know, so they are not strangers to ME! And yes I should have called you to tell you but certainly not to ask for PERMISSION!. You had plenty in the fridge so giving one to company isn't the end of the world Charlie and forgive me my lord I did not know your throne of relaxation was so sacred". Renee yelled. "Now that you had your I am man and you are woman conversation, you can do the dinner dishes" Mom laughed and headed upstairs.

My dad was so easy going and laid back. He would rather lay down his own life instead of allowing my mother or I to experience and ounce of pain. Family was so important to him. The frightening part of his temper I had only seen once, but it was the type that made a lasting impression. We were at a barbecue when a guy grabbed my moms ass as she was preparing the dinner with the other wives in La push. My father was so quick to grab his hand and pull it back so hard his elbow made an horrible crunching noise.

I never saw the man again.

* * *

><p>A loud crash of glass breaking could be heard downstairs, voices yelling and I was met with a very angry Edward leaving Carlisle's office heading towards the front door. He eyes bore into mine, the intensity and anger made my brain scream at me to look away, but they held me and I was entranced. Edward slowly put his lips to my ear, I closed my eyes and melted into his touch. I couldn't help it.<p>

"James can try all he wants to touch you, but your body knows who it belongs too, who it craves, I send those waves of pleasure through you and tonight when your in bed touching yourself, it will be my face you see in your fantasies," Edward whispered. He was gone when I opened my eyes.

It wasn't long after that Rosalie and I were called into Carlisle's office. We walked in to him picking up pieces of a broken vase, muttering random curse words.

"I guess from the mess Edward made, he isn't to thrilled about you going with James to Marcus's tomorrow night" Carlisle stated.

"I guess not, but I can go with who I choose," I replied determinedly.

"Edward tells me, that James and he exchanged words at Thanksgiving. He thinks James asking you to this New Years party is just a way of him telling Edward to go fuck himself," Carlisle explained with amusement. "If you're not comfortable around James, then I can tell him not to come."

"No, he hasn't done anything to me. He was just introducing himself at Thanksgiving and Edward overreacted as usual" I responded.

"James came to me and asked if Bella had a date, I told her I didn't know; but, I sent him to you to see if it was okay that he go in the first place. I don't think him wanting to go with her is malicious daddy," Rosalie added her opinion on the matter.

"Yeah. He came to me before my trip and asked, I told him it would be up to Bella, but that I saw no problem with it. He has been instructed to be on his best behavior and that Bella isn't some whore off the street, that he would be respectful at all times. He is fully aware of the consequences if he isn't," Carlisle said, with a slight hard edge to his voice.

"Bella, if you have no reservations on going with James, then I don't see a problem with it. Edward is a grown man. He can work out his own issues regarding that."

"Carlisle, I've also been meaning to ask you, if the position over at Cullen construction was still available?" I asked, changing the subject.

I saw a faint glimmer of a smile. "Yes of course Bella. It's yours if you want it."

"Thank you. I would love too take the job."

"Should we call Edward and let him know? I am sure he will be pleased by this news."

"If it okay with you, I want to tell him myself."

"Of course"

* * *

><p>My dress fit like a glove. It embraced every curve I had, it exposed a slight bit of cleavage while still being classy. James was very handsome in his black tux. He brought me red roses. I graciously accepted them, he didn't know how much I hated the red ones. He could have come with nothing. I had to give him an A for effort.<p>

Marcus and Marcella's home was similar to Carlisle and Esme's. They both weren't flashy and ostentatious . They were inviting and warm homes on the inside. I loved how close they all seemed to be. It was very rare to see new people around all if us. It was the same group of us always. I noticed this more around the holidays and I would imagine tonight would be no different.  
>James and I were having a good time, we talked and I even danced with him for a song or two.<p>

He treated me very well, almost too well. It was like he was deathly afraid of falling out of step with me. He relaxed a bit after a couples glasses of champagne. I sipped my glass, I didn't want to get trashed and become an embarrassment.

That idea went to hell in a hand basket when Edward walked in with a tall, blond on his arm. She was wearing a tight pink dress. I could feel the a tinge of pain in my chest it seemed to take control of my emotions.

Esme must have noticed a change in my demeanor walked over to me. "I can't not believe he brought that slut here," Esme spat.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"That's Tanya Denali. She used to work as Edward's P.A at Cullen Construction. She is what we call an Equal opportunity Hoe. She attaches her self to anyone who has money and status. Carlisle had her removed not long after we got home. Carlisle and Marcus are not gonna be happy at all that he brought her," Esme explained.

I couldn't take my eyes away from him or _her_.

I watched that whore kiss, grind and grope Edward all night.

_God let the man breathe_.

I could feel my body shake with anger. I felt possessive and jealous.

I was conflicted between wanting to mark him, stake my claim all over his cock and the desire to rip his tongue out of his mouth for the bullshit he'd done earlier.

It took about four glasses of liquid courage to get the nerve to walk over to him. If I wasn't getting laid then I was going to make damn sure Edward Cullen didn't either

"Hello My name is Bella" I said shaking Tanya's hand,"I wanted to introduce myself to you . It's only fair since you've been licking what's left of my pussy off his face the whole night."

Her eyes went wild and he stood in shock his mouth slightly open. I didn't stick around long enough for him to hear his reaction.

If he wanted to play this game then so would I. I showed James a bit more attention then I did before. I touched him on his chest. Laughed at his jokes, and danced a bit more closely then I normally would. I took a chance and looked over at Edward. He was livid and now alone. I'm sure his date left. The thought that I could invoke the same amount of jealousy in him, that he riled in me, made me smile. I hated that I was using James as payback, he did nothing to deserve this but I couldn't feel guilty. I decided to go in for the kill and leaned to kiss him.

The kiss never came though. I was violently jerked away from James by my elbow.

"Tell James good night Bella" Edward hissed.,

"He is my date and I decide when my night is over," I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't want to start any trouble, thanks for a beautiful evening Bella" James said graciously to me without taking his eyes off Edward.

I tried to resist but he was so much strong then me. He was so fucking lucky I couldn't find a place for a gun in this dress. He roughly lead me out the door and towards the car, and then practically through me in the passenger seat of it.

"Who do you think you are, your aren't my father if I wanted to fuck the entire population of Chicago, then you cant stop me,"

He drove in silence. The only sign of his anger were the white knuckles present from gripping the wheel too hard. It didn't take long to get home. He was at my door before I could even get out myself, dragging me to the house and upstairs and finally letting me go when we entered my bedroom.

"What is wrong with you Bella? Did you have to show your ass while in a room full of people?"

"I wouldn't of done that had you in fact finished what you started yesterday. It was only fair since you cock blocked me that I do the same to you"

"Bella you don't want to fuck with me," Edward yelled.

"And you don't want to mess with me mother fucker!" I spat back.

I don't know what came over me but I pushed Edward so hard he stumbled into a chair I had across from my bed, I stalked towards him lifting my dress and straddling his legs. I crushed my body against him, kissing along his jaw and neck. I could feel him get hard against the thin fabric of my panties. I needed some friction and began to grind against his bulge. I loved the small moans that escaped his perfect lips. I started to pick up the pace. We kissed tasting the champagne we both had consumed.

"Damn… Edward. You feel so fucking good," I panted into his neck. The licking an nibbling of my collarbone and neck was sending me over the edge. I rotated my hips and slammed back down on his erection. I didn't give a shit if it hurt him. I was determined to get mine.

"harder… baby, I can smell how wet you are, you want my cock..." Fuck.

I could feel my orgasm coming, my back was arched and my movements were becoming erratic .  
>"Oh .. Fuck.. That s it.. Shit.. I'm coming" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me. I could feel my wetness come through the panties and on Edward nice expensive Tux.<p>

When I could feel my heart and breathe come back to normal .I checked the time and noticed it was midnight. I gave him a sweet peck on the lips and said " Happy New Years, baby."

I got up off of him and pointed to the door

"Are you fucking kidding me with this shit Bella, You're going to finish!"

" I did finish…Myself. So thank you but I am tired now so please leave. I have to get my rest for work tomorrow. My new boss is somewhat of an asshole and I cant have him mad at me the first day." He got up called me a fucking bitch and slammed my bedroom door behind him.

* * *

><p>I loved working at Cullen Construction. I didn't work under Edward or Emmett but I handled payroll and contracts for the company. I made sure the guys had financing and permits in place. My first project that I handled with Emmett was the rebuilding of the Copelli's restaurant. The fire was blamed on a faulty electrical panel. I am so glad that I got to be around Tyler again. He had finally graduated from school and was going to run it full time.<p>

I loved hanging around Emmett. He was a breath of fresh air. I could see why Rosalie loved him so much. I could see his face light up as he talked about her.

"I'm thinking about asking Rose to marry me," Emmett blurted out while we were looking over contracts one day.

"That's awesome Em, I know she loves you and you make her happy"

"You know Bella, you deserve to be happy also. I'm gonna tell you something and if it ever got back to Edward. I will deny it." Emmett leaned back in his chair and propped his foot on the desk "Edward has a lot of faults but he is a good man. I see how he looks at you and it's the same way I look at Rose, like she is the only person in the room. He is completely in love with you. You scare him, keep him on his toes. These feelings are foreign to him. I know when you two get together it's like oil and water." he cocked a brow at me "You both are stubborn as hell. I've known him all my life. I've never seen him so rattled as the night you were assaulted. That's the only time I have ever seen him cry. He blames himself and his mind goes over what might have happen all the time… If you both could get past the fighting, I know you both can make each other happy."

"Wow Em, your serious?" I asked astonished.

"Very!"

* * *

><p><em>In the news tonight the body of a man with severed fingers was found in abandoned warehouse he was discovered when a group of local kids went to play in the old building. The police are not yet saying if the man has been identified. We will be updating this story as more news comes available to us for WGN-TV I am Erin Mcelroy."<em> The news reporter informed before going to the next story.

"Damn, that has to be a painful way to go. Wonder what he did," I muttered to myself.

"Maybe he touched something that didn't belong to him," Edward said making me jump at the tone of his voice.

"Damn it Edward, If you keep doing that shit, I'm gonna tie a bell around your neck" I said panting.

"Baby you can tie me up anytime you want," he cooed.

"I'd be careful saying that Edward, I know how to make a noose," I chuckled evilly.

* * *

><p>It was now March. I was enjoying my new job. I didn't see the guys much. The pay was excellent but I suspected the reason it was so high was because of Carlisle. I didn't complain.<p>

One of the worse days of my life started with a knock on the door at home. I got up to answer and was greeted by a man in a suit and a uniformed officer.

"Hello, can I help you"? I asked the man in uniform.

"Yes, ma'am. We looking for a Isabella Swan."

"I'm Isabella," I said timidly.

"I'm officer Johnson and this is Detective Humphries, " the cop said pointing to the guy in the suit.

"We need to ask you a few questions downtown if you don't mind."

"Um…"

"She may not mind, but I sure as hell do. Do you have a warrant to take her in?" Carlisle questioned angrily.

"Long time no see Mr. Cullen," Detective Humphries said with a smirk.

"Well I wish I could say I enjoy seeing your dumbass but that would be lying so gentleman if you do not have a warrant I suggest you leave my home and come back with one and not a minute sooner" Carlisle directed.

"We will be back, I assure you," Detective Humphries replied.

"We will be waiting." Carlisle slammed the door, just as I started freaking out. I've never been in trouble. I know I didn't do anything. Oh God I took the man's gun and he must have reported it stolen… that had to be it right? "I looked up to Carlisle with more questions then answers in my eyes, but he looked calm and confident.

What I am reading

1.** All the days after .. By iheartrpattz**

Edward is a 30 year old widower trying to figure out his life after losing his beloved wife. Can 18 yr. old Bella start over and forget her past. This is a story of All the Days After trying to move on..

2. **Realize by RaeSl88**

What happens when widower Edward Cullen and pregnant prostitute Bella cross paths? He kidnaps her, with good intentions of course. Will Edward help Bella realize she is worthy of happiness, or will it be too late? BxE AH

**AN: a huge thankyou to one of eddies girls, there is a facebook group for this story, all teasers and character bio's with pictures can be seen there. Bammers, kitty and trish. keep me in laughing over there www dot facebook dot com/groups/131712836923973/**

NEXT : **We will find out why the cops are there and her connection to the Cullen's see you in 2 weeks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. SM does but I make them disembowel their enemies and feed them to wild boars alive , which brings me to this additional disclaimer. This fic is part gore, meaning people will have limbs severed, brain matter painted on walls, bodies bloated from being exposed to water for extended periods of time, bones broken and anything you can think of in a horror film. I don't do clowns I'm sorry IT fans. If feeding Ray liotta his own brain for dinner in Hannibal grossed you out, you may not want to stay on . This doesn't mean these acts will make the final cut but this is a mob fic and I am a horror movie junkie**.

* * *

><p><em>Memoirs of a Mobwife<em>

**If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance. **  
><strong>George Bernard Shaw (1856 - 1950)<strong>

Being an only child, I never felt my life was deprived of anything. I felt lucky and privileged that I didn't have to share my parents with a sibling. After I was born, my mother was told that more children wouldn't be possible. She always felt a tinge of regret cause she couldn't give me a playmate since I didn't have the any cousins either. My mom did have a sister but she passed in her teens and I noticed that my dad never mentioned any relatives on his side. The only other family we had was my maternal grandmother Lilly.

I was spoiled and loved very much growing up. We weren't rich by any means but I never went without. I had a blessed life. I was dad's fishing buddy on Saturday mornings and mommies kitchen helper on Sunday. When Rosalie came into my life, I couldn't imagine loving a biological sister the way I do her. We were thick as thieves. She was the yin to my yang.

I always thought it was funny how people judged my father by looking at him, his hair was slightly long and he was a very active advocate for the art of tattooing. One of my favorite of his was my mothers name written in old English across his mother had my dads name in the same place on her. He also had "Swan" in big bold letters from shoulder to shoulder on his back.

I got my first tattoo when I was 18. Rosalie and I decided to celebrate our new found adult status by getting matching ones. We had them put on our lower abdomen near our hips " Per Sempre Sorelle" to commemorate my Italian heritage and " siúracha go deo" in Irish Gaelic for hers. They both said "sisters forever"

Charlie didn't hate cops per say. He just wasn't very fond of them. He just used to always say that a it takes a few bad ones to taint the whole group. He was a law abiding citizen in Forks. He worked everyday and came home to his family.

* * *

><p>"Carlisle, I didn't do anything for the cops to come here" I said in a panic.<p>

"I know. Certain cops don't like us for one reason or another, Bella. This nothing new unfortunately."

"But why?" I asked curiously.

He sighed and put his hands in his pant pockets.

"My father allegedly shot a cop when he was younger. Even though he was acquitted, the situation cast a not so favorable light on us Cullen's. So every now and then they come to the door, or pull us over and follow us in public. We are used to it, but he knows you are new here and he just wanted to rattle your cage to see what it would take to break you. It's a scare tacit. Nothing more," He explained.

I nodded and went back to my room and focused all my attention on the new Water for Elephants book after awhile I looked up and saw Edward leaning in the door frame of my room with his arms across his chest, he was smiling.

"Can I help you, Edward?" I said as my eyes went back to my book.

"I heard you were visited by the cops, at first I thought it was a mistake. Cause we know there is no way sweet, innocent, Bella could be in trouble," he chuckled.

"Yea you seem to have the market cornered on all things cops and illegal handguns," I remarked sarcastically.

"Well I guess this makes you a Cullen whether you like it or not," Edward said as he pushed off the door frame and headed to his own room.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, I noticed Detective Humphries following me when I went to work, went shopping with Rosalie,or just basically anytime I left the house. He wasn't very good at being inconspicuous. He may have been absent the day the police academy taught the proper procedure for a stake out, cause he sucked.<p>

Carlisle and Edward suggested that I could stay home and work, but I refused. I wasn't gonna put my life on hold because Inspector Gadget had nothing else to do. I understood they were looking out for me. I had to give it to the Detective, he was nothing but persistent. He followed me well into the month of May. I was so used to him being my shadow by then that it turned comical. We fucked with him so bad. The Cullen's and I would leave the house each in different cars. It was fun to watch him panic, not knowing who the tail first. My favorite was when we would leave the house, just to circle around and go back. This was how we entertained ourselves every now and then.

* * *

><p>The Copelli's restaurant was complete and open for business by June. Tyler offered me my job back, so I agreed to fill in on weekends to earn some extra cash. I didn't need it but I felt a certain level of loyalty to them. They took a chance on me and gave me my first job. Edward of course asked why and purposed a raise. I assured him I was still staying on the weekdays with Cullen Construction.<br>Emmett made good on his promise at the 4th of July party. We were enjoying Barbecue and swimming in the pool when out of nowhere, he drops on one knee in the middle of everyone and asked Rosalie's hand in marriage. She said yes of course. I was so happy for her and I congratulated both of them. I also got roped with the maid of honor duties.

I was slightly envious of the love that Emmett and Rosalie found, the love that Carlisle and Esme still had for each other and the love I witnessed as a small child with my parents. I hoped to have that for myself one day.

I heard through the grapevine that Edward was dating Tanya, apparently she doesn't mind the taste of another woman's pussy on her man's face. Stupid bitch. She came with Edward to the barbecue and I invited Tyler. He couldn't intimate him from being around me like he'd done with James. He hasn't spoken to me since New Years. I saw him occasionally at work. He handled material purchasing for the jobs we did. Our interaction didn't go beyond saying hi and handing him his project invoices.

Tyler and I agreed the we were just gonna stay friends. He was like a surrogate brother to me. This is information that Edward didn't need to know, though. He wouldn't dictate who I had in my life and if he assumed Tyler and I are dating so be it.

I caught him looking at me every so often. He didn't get the reaction he wanted out of me so he kept his distance. I watched Tanya get angry with him, when she caught him staring at me. I may have purchased a cobalt blue bikini that highlighted my ass and boobs very well. My mother blessed me with a body these ladies were cutting themselves open to have.

I went inside to refill my lemonade and as predicted Edward followed suit. Immediately I felt his hands on my hips pulling my back to his chest, soft kisses and spine tingling nibbles along my neck. I moved my head to the side to give him better access, moaning and getting lost in his touch. I reached over my head and entwined my hands in his hair, keeping his lips on me. I could feel his erection on the small of my back and he let out a groan when I used my ass to grind into him.

It was then an opportunity my evil side couldn't pass up presented itself.

"Don't stop Tyler, you feel so good baby," I sighed with a smirk planted on my face.

"I'm not Tyler," Edward gritted through his teeth as he pushed me away from him.

"Yeah I should have guess it, he doesn't leave slobber on my neck," I laughed and walked out to rejoin the party.

* * *

><p>One night I was closing with Tyler and was almost home when I was pulled over.<p>

Fuck.

I knew this wasn't because I did anything. I noticed the same cop that came with Detective Humphries was the one who stopped me. I lowered my window and asked, "What can I help you with Officer Johnson?"

"I need to see your license and registration please ma'am."

I open the glove compartment and gave him the items he requested.

"Why am I being pulled over?"

"I will explain it when I get back after I check you into the computer."

He walked away, I got suspicious and sent a text to Edward.

**_Cop stopped me on way home, officer Johnson that came with the Detective -B_**

Did he tell you why- E

No said he would tell me after he ran my info-B

I'm on my way-E

A few minutes later the cop came back and returned my items.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to step out the car and place you hands on the hood," he ordered.

"What the fuck for?" I shouted.

"This car was reported stolen today and you are in possession of it," officer asshole explained.

"The fuck it was, I've had this car since August, bastard!" I shouted.

"Ma'am, get out the car and follow my directions or I am going to have to forcefully remove you from the vehicle"

"Yeah that's the thing for you to fucking do!," Edward said behind the officer. I hadn't even heard him pull up. I guess I was too wrapped up in my tirade to notice.

"Mr. Cullen, this car has been reported stolen and Miss Swan is in possession of said vehicle," the douche repeated.

"Is that so? What's the vin number on the stolen car?" Edward asked.

The officer gave him the paper and he went to my windshield with a flash light to see the metal strip that housed the number. A couple seconds later Edward laughed. He walked back over and threw the paper back at him.

"Did you even check to see if the numbers matched asshole?"

"No sir it matched year and color, we don't see many types of these cars in Chicago"

"Well you tell that fucker Detective Humphries nice try asshole. The last 3 digits on the stolen one is 530 not 503, your Department will be hearing from our lawyers again."

The cop left and Edward asked me if I was alright

I responded that I was and thanked him. He followed me home the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Detective Humphries once again showed up at the Cullen's this time warrant in hand.<p>

"What the fuck do you want?" Edward shouted.

"We have a warrant to bring in Isabella Swan for questioning about the disappearance of a man named Alec Macomb"

I looked up at Edward as he read the details of the paper they had with them.

"I don't know any fucking Alec Macomb" I said angrily.

"Miss Swan we have reason to believe you have vital clues pertaining to the case. We just want to ask a few questions." I glanced at Edward and he nodded. He put my face in the palm of his hands trying to ease my worry.

"Don't worry baby, I'm following right behind you, I'm gonna let Felix know what's going on then I'm coming. I promise," he said as he kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"I'm warning you now if she is not in the same condition you take her in when I get there, a bullet proof vest will not save your sorry fat ass," he warned with a menacing growl.

* * *

><p>I was taken to a gray empty room that held two chairs and a metal desk. It was a bit chilly and I did my best to heat up by putting my arms in my shirt. Twenty minutes later Detective Humphries came in with two cups of coffee. I wasn't stupid I watched CSI, everyone knows thats how they obtained your DNA. I eyed the cup and then him.<p>

"It's not poisoned Bella, I assure you," he said.

"I don't drink coffee and my name is Isabella ." I snapped

"I assumed it would be okay, I know other people call you Bella."

"Well you're not everybody else, you're an asshole who likes to stalk people on the City of Chicago's dime. Bet people would be outraged if they knew tax money was spent following a normal nineteen year old girl with no criminal history to work and back everyday, watching her shop at the mall. I must say that day you tagged us while on the way to our wax appointment was necessary. They killed my hoo-ha, arrest those evil bitches," I laughed.

He shook his head and opened the file. six high gloss color photos poured out. He lined them in a row for me to see. They were a graphic, and depicted a man swollen from being in the water with his fingers missing.

"Do you know this man?" He questioned

"your serious?" I asked raising my brow. I leaned up to get a better look "Hmm isn't that the stay puff marshmallow man from Ghostbusters?I guess Slimer let him out. He looked a lot better back then" i giggled

"No Isabella it's not. This man was found a few months ago. We recently got an ID on him. His name is Alec Macomb. He was last seen at a strip club named _The_ _pink pussy_. A patron says Mr. Cullen and you were there the night he disappeared." Humphries said in his hard police voice

"Oh you caught me," I giggled and threw my hands in the air "I'm also a stripper on the side cause a girl cant have to many jobs you know, is this your way of asking for a private lap dance Detective?"

I was clearly annoying the shit out of him. I agreed to come down here, not to give him the answers he wanted.

"Isabella, this is a murder investigation it's a very serious matter. We have reason to believe you are connected to his murder!" He shouted.  
>"Look I don't know who puff daddy or Alec as you call him is Detective. When you want a serious answer, ask a serious question. You are wasting both of our time. I have be on the pole by eight pm." I chuckled.<p>

"How well do you know the Cullen's Isabella?" Detective Humphries asked casually as if we were two friends out having lunch and not in a cold as a polar bears ass room.

"I've know Esme and Rosalie Cullen since I was a kid," I answered with an annoyed tone.

"What about Carlisle and Edward Cullen?" he said fishing for more info

"I met them when we first moved here in August" He was sadly mistaken if i was elaborating on a damn thing

"What do you know about them?"

"They own a construction business and they are like a second family to me"

"Do you really believe that, Isabella?" would i have said it if i didnt, geez and someone found him qualified to be a detective

"Yes. They haven't given me any reason to doubt that"

"Your last name is Swan, where are your parents?"

"They are both deceased sir."

"Do you know of any relatives you might have had in this area?"

"No sir, My family is from Washington."

"So when I mention the name Antonio C. Swan, your telling me you don't know who that is?"

"No sir, I don't."

"He was a well known friend of the Cullen's before his death I believe you may know his son Charlie"

"My dad was named Charlie "

"Exactly! The Cullen's presence in your life was not accidental and by chance Isabella." i guess this was his perry mason moment cause he got all excited. What he said disturbed me a bit, but I wasn't gonna let this cocky bastard think he had the upper hand.

"You know who else is named Charlie" I asked sweetly.

"Who Isabella?"

"Charlie Brown, he maybe your killer, snoopy always struck me as vicious." I said seriously and he returned his gaze like i had developed two heads. I think he is finally understanding that we aren't going to get anywhere like this

He wanted to reply but the door opened and Edward and a Tall black haired man followed in.

"Detective, if your not planning on charging Miss Swan with anything, then we are taking her home,"

"She may go, but Isabella I will see you again" Detective Humphries promised.

"Looking forward to it sir, and don't forget to haul Charlie Brown in next " I said flipping him off when I walked out the door. I followed both Edward and the other man out the station.

The tall man looked at me and smiled. " Hello Isabella, my name is Felix and I'm one of the Cullen family attorneys, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I blushed, "you too Felix."

"Okay old man, Sylvia will cut off your balls, if she hears you were flirting with the young girls again, besides charm doesn't work on her, I know, I tried," Edward said smiling.

"Then you Mr. Cullen aren't doing it properly her blush tells me different," Felix countered as he got in his car.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later I opened an email that read on the subject line Cullen's I clicked the attachment on the email and right away I was surrounded with newspaper clips. Some mentioned people missing and others were about murders. The people range from low level criminals to well-known politicians, The only thing they had in common was the suspect.<p>

**_Carlisle Cullen_**

There was a small note at the bottom.

**_Be safe_**

A shiver ran down my spine, but I was more determined then ever to know. If I knew anyone who wouldn't spare my feelings and tell me the truth it was Edward.

I checked the time and noticed it was well past two am. I tried to talk myself into staying in bed and convinced the issue could wait till morning. I tossed and turned. Unanswered questions were eating at me. I held off until three am before I got up and headed for Edward's room. I knocked on the door and got no answer. I slowly opened the door and saw Edward sleeping so peacefully. No shirt and a chiseled chest. Damn. I nudged him on his shoulders as I called his name, he wouldn't budge  
>I poked a little harder and raised my voice a tad bit more. He opened his eyes and looked at me and let out a forced breath.<p>

"Bella, the only reason you should be in this room at three am is to suck my cock," Edward said sleepily as he turned on his left side facing away from me.

"But I have a question to ask you."

"And this cant wait till the morning?" he said agitated.

"No it cant," I huffed.

"Fine, what the fuck is it!" Edward exclaimed sitting up in bed, his blanket sliding down his torso to reveal just enough skin to let me know he was completely nude. I tried not to hear the perverted bitch on my shoulder who just whispered in my ear, "Just a little lower to the promise land Bella." Stupid whore.

Finally in my right mind I ask him, "Who's Antonio Swan, Edward?"

Apparently he was wide awake after that. "Where the hell did you hear that name?"

"Detective Humphries" I replied.

"I knew this day would come eventually" he murmured to himself"

"Well who is he and what does he have to do with me?" I questioned.

"Bella, there are just somethings I cant say right now, I promise you will get your answers today. We just have to talk to the rest of the family first," he said sincerely.

"Okay," I conceded, as I turned to leave the bedroom.

* * *

><p>A few hours later we are all sitting gathered in Carlisle's office once again. The mood in the room is filled with worry and nervous tension. Esme and Rosalie are with me on the couch. Edward in a leather chair directly across from me.<p>

"Bella I need to say before we have this conversation that we love you very much and it was never our intention to withhold certain truths from you and I ask that you not be mad at Esme and Rose. They were doing what I asked of them," Carlisle drew in a ragged breath and continued. "I guess I should start out by saying that Esme and I knew your parents way before you were born. Charlie was like my own brother. We grew up together. Your mom Renee and Charlie started dating when they were sixteen, like Esme and I did. Your Grandfather Antonio Swan and my father Edward were members of a very close tight knit family, I guess some would use the term _Mafia_ or_ Mob_."

I was stunned, flabbergasted, speechless. That crazy bitch from the bar was right.

"Charlie and I always assumed that when it came time we too would chose this life. Antonio was killed not long after Renee and him got together and it effected him greatly. When the time came, he chose not to. He wanted normalcy and to watch his future children grow up without the fear of watching his back. It was then he married Renee and left Chicago. He stayed in contact and we spoke often. When Edward was born they visited and became his Godparents and when you were born Esme and I did the same."

Tears started welling up in my eyes, I felt like I was lied to. The secrets were so bountiful. I felt as if i was losing more family. people who love you don't lie to you and omission is lying in my eyes, no matter how well your intentions are. We all know the road to hell is paved with them

"Charlie never wanted this life to touch you. It was our duty to make sure that you were taken care of when they passed, I sent Esme and Rosalie to Washington to watch over you till you at least finished school. It was always our intention to tell you the truth. I wish we would have done it sooner and not have our hands forced by that pig."

"I don't know what to say, I feel like I was lied to, looked as an obligation. I never want people to feel like they have to do things for me, so this situation with that guy Alec is connected to all this shit."

"Bella, I make no apologies for the fate of that man, I am not a violent person, but I will protect my family and you Bella are family. You're my Goddaughter and we protect our own. You are no different in my eyes then what Rosalie is to me."

I looked beside me and saw Esme and Rosalie in tears. Esme shaking in silent sobs. I felt completely overwhelmed and shocked.

"So what about Cullen Construction is that even a real business?"

"Yes, Bella it is legitimate. Aro holds a majority of the company . He also opted out of this life." he explained.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair like I have seen Edward do countless time when he was stressed or aggravated.

"We don't go around hurting people, we aren't monsters, we just protect our family when necessary Bella. We mind our own business and keep ourselves limited to outsiders solely in the best interest of our family."

I looked at everyone and saw the concern and love for me in their eyes, even Edward. I took a ragged breath, calming myself.

"I don't belong here, I need to leave, go back home to Forks," I said looking up at Carlisle.

_**AN: I wish to thank one of eddies girl for her PR skills, she's a valuable asset.**_

_**Rmcrms5 done a wonderful interview for Mobwife for TWCS November newsletter story of the month.. Go check it out, I'm pretty proud of it. If you haven't stopped by and chatted with us at Memoirs of a Mobwife group page. Your missing out on Character pictures and Bio's and teasers for the next chapter. Link to the group can be found on my FF . net profile. We also have a kick ass Spork ninja assassin named Bammers over at the group but we hide them when company is visiting.**_

_**See ya in two weeks**_

_**Next Chapter: The beginning of our transition to Darkella. muhahahaD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. SM does but I make them absorb the impact of bullets with their bodies , which brings me to this additional disclaimer. This fic is part gore, meaning people will have limbs severed, brain matter painted on walls, bodies bloated from being exposed to water , bones broken and anything you can think of in a horror film. I don't do clowns I'm sorry IT fans. If the shower scene in psycho freaks you out to the point you need a support group, this fic isn't for you**

* * *

><p>My Dad had his own philosophy about life. He stressed my entire childhood these little sayings, besides telling me that a mind is a terrible thing to waste when it came to my education. He also told me that when a person is faced with crossroads- and there will be plenty during my lifetime- that following your heart is sometimes better then doing what's right, always go with your gut. Trust your instincts, Never allow someone to take away your options.<p>

I asked him once if he was disappointed in me cause he would never have a son. Charlie looked at me dead serious and said that I was a gift from God and no son could ever compare to the love he had for me. Mom and I were his girls. When I was ten we touched on the subject of boys cause I came home crying from school because Ben Tanner pulled my hair and pushed me down on the playground. It didn't take him long to call his parents and the next day Ben brought me a rose and told me his was very sorry. Charlie was very protective of me and told me sometimes boys will pick on me cause they like me. I thought that was the dumbest shit ever. Why would a boy be mean to a girl if he liked her, why not just tell her he liked her. He just laughed and told me boys weren't the brightest creatures on the planet. My mother agreed with this assessment one-hundred percent.

I couldn't imagine any man being as wonderful as my Dad.

* * *

><p>I was met with silence. It took me a few minutes to find my voice again. "I'm just so overwhelmed. It feels like the my whole life is a lie. I looked at Esme and Rosalie like my own mother and sister and to be told they had to uproot themselves from their home to look after me. I feel like I burdened them."<p>

"Bella, you were never a burden to us." Esme said teary eyed

"You had to be without your husband and father cause of me, I feel responsible . Carlisle and Edward had to miss things, things that a family is suppose to witness. besides I don't think Edward wanted me here in the first place."

He sat up straight in his chair. His face a cross between pissed off and sad. "Do you think I didn't want you here"

"I can tell that you don't "

He jumped up and stood in front of me. He bent his head to my level and looked me in the eyes. "Well you don't know anything then," he spat and walked out of Carlisle's office. _He acts like such a child sometimes._

"When were you thinking of going back?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to be gone within the week" I answered.  
>"Esme and I will make arrangements..."<p>

I cut him off, "I will take care of it myself."

* * *

><p>The next two days I did nothing more then think about how life got so complicated all of a sudden. I wanted to know more about Antonio and what he was like. Carlisle had mentioned in passing that he saw a lot of my grandfather in me.<p>

Esme came into my room carrying a huge cardboard box and placed it on my bed  
>I raised my brow in confusion.<p>

"Carlisle and I saved all the things from Antonio's estate as well as your parents. Antonio owned a house not far from us and since you are his sole heir, everything they have is yours. The deed to Charlie and Renee's home is in the paperwork. You will need to go to the bank to make a claim on the accounts that Antonio had. Carlisle made sure everything was in order when it came time for you to take over the estate," she explained.

"Esme, I'm not angry with you and Rose, please know that. I feel guilty that you both had to sacrifice so much in order to be there for me."

"That's what families do Bella. I loved your parents a great deal" Esme explained as she started to cry. "I know if the situation was turned around Renee would have been on the first flight here to care for Edward and Rose. You were never an obligation and we made the decisions we did out of love."

I saw for the first time where she was coming from. She never felt that her life hand been interrupted. "I understand, Esme. I just need some time to think about what all this means and to get to know as much about my family as I can."

"There should be a good chunk of info within that box. There are also pictures of your parents when they were kids." She gave me a hug leaving me to dig threw what is left of the Swan family.  
>There were bank accounts from Antonio and Charlie, deeds to two houses, the title to my car and others that belong to my grandfather. Even that old black Chevrolet truck my dad babied on weekends, I wondered what happened to it. When adding up the money, it was more then I would ever imagine of having. One of the first pictures in the box is of a little boy holding a newborn baby, I flipped over on the back written in black were the words Isabella Swan one month old and Edward Cullen age seven, it made me smile.<p>

There was an old black and white photo that stood out. The back of the picture said Antonio Swan and Edward Cullen -obviously Edwards name sake. I finally got to see what he looked like, he was handsome. He also looked intimidating, I wasn't sure if that was what he was going for but that's what he projected in the photo.

"I have that picture of them also and the one of us when we were little." I looked to see Edward standing in my doorway. "I vaguely remember you. I have a scar on my finger from where you bit me when you got teeth," he laughed, obviously remembering the incident.

I smiled at him and said, "guess I knew even back then you would be an ass."

* * *

><p>On Wednesday, everything seemed to hit me at once. The house was empty and I was left to my thoughts. I cried for the loss of my parents, for Rose and Edward having to grow up with one parent. I cried cause for the first time, I realized I was alone. I didn't want to feel. I wanted to be numb.<p>

I started to drink shots of tequila that Carlisle had in the liquor cabinet, I made a mental note to replace it before I left.

I was on my fourteenth or sixteenth shot, I'd lost count by then, when Edward walked in. I was on the floor sitting crossed legged by the coffee table refilling my glasses.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked rhetorically.

"What does it look like Edwardo?" I slurred as I downed the next shot. I was beyond drunk. I tried to get up to stand only to get dizzy and sway a bit. Edward hands were on my waist to steady me.

"Come on Bella, you need to sleep this off," he said as he carried me up the stairs.

He opened my door and placed me on the bed. I noticed that Edward was staring at me. It was then I realized I was in black lace panties and a white wife beater sans bra.

"You know Edward, you're sexy when your mouth doesn't screw it up. Do you think I'm pretty?" My inebriated brain asked.

"You are more then pretty Bella," he replied sitting on the edge of my bed.

I moved closer to him and put my hand through his hair. "I've been wanting to do that forever." I stood up on my knees. Edward closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I made small movements toward him. I leaned till my lips touched the side of his neck. He's breathing hitched. He must be enjoying what I was doing.

Edward quickly opened his eyes and I stopped. "Bella, if this is another trick, then you need to stop now," he pleaded in a strained voice.

"I'm not playing, don't you want me?" I questioned, feeling a bit stupid and rejected.

"I want nothing more baby, but you have been drinking and you will regret this later," Edward tried to reason with me.

"I wont regret it, I want you," I said huskily in his ear, putting my arms around him. I don't know if that lit a fire in his ass or what, but before long he had his shirt off laying me on my back on the bed. His lips were everywhere, leaving flashes of heat all over. I sat up some and pulled my tank top off.

He stopped and looked at me.

"What? They maybe smaller then your used to but they are mine," I spat angrily.

"They are perfect baby," he cooed as he captured a nipple in his mouth.

"Fuck! You feel so good," I moaned.

Edward hooked his fingers on my panties and slid them down, I was completely nude and felt open. This was me laid bare to him. The ball was in his court. He bent down and kissed my inner thigh licking and nibbling. I felt his tongue all over my heated, swollen clit. I was in ecstasy and bliss. It wasn't long before I felt a gush a fluid and my orgasm rip through me. My legs were shaking and I felt like I couldn't catch my breath.

"I could live here forever," he said.

I reached over and grabbed his belt to undress him and to let him know this was what I wanted.  
>He made quick work of the clothes he still had on. It was now his turn to lay on his back. I let my hair fall forward on his stomach. I wasn't experienced in the field of blow jobs, but we all have to learn sometime.<p>

I licked around the ridge of his head causing him to buck his hips to get me put him all in my mouth.  
>"Someone is eager," I chuckled.<p>

"You have no idea baby," he replied, desire evident in this voice.

I didn't have many cocks to compare his too, Rosalie and I had watched a porn one time but those guys were freakishly huge. I would fuck pinky dick Jacob again to avoid being with those guys, I like my internal organs to stay in the place it was meant to. Mr. womb wrecker can go to someone else.  
>I tried to fit him all the way in, but I found out that I do indeed have a gag reflex. I looked up to see that Edward's eyes were closed as I picked up the pace of my mouth on his cock. I sucked harder, hallowing out my cheeks, making him moan and buck his hips a bit.<p>

"Fuck, Bella! You're mouth feels damn good," he gasped.

I saw where he started to fist the sheets as he was building up to his release.

"Bella, I'm close. I don't want to come in your mouth, baby"

I never realized that a blowjob could make me feel in control, but it did. It was me that elicited those moans and grunts.

"Come here, I want you on me"

Edwards cock was beautiful. Just long enough to keep my reproduction system in tact and enough girth to make me a smiling idiot. I saw him smirk when he caught me looking at my new best friend.

"You can change your mind, if you want to baby," he said sincerely.

"Your not getting out of this," I stated as I straddled his legs. I bent down to kiss him sucking his bottom lip into mine. Edward's hands were on my ass. His mouth back on my breasts sending another flood of lust coursing through me. I grabbed his cock and rubbed it against my warm wet slit a few times, making Edward hiss. I rose up and put the engorged swollen head of his cock at my entrance. Slowly I sank down on him each inch stretching me further apart. When I had him all the way in we simultaneously groaned out "shit". I felt complete and full at the same time. He was a perfect fit. I rose my hips again just as I had taken him all the way in me. Edward's hands were on my hips. It didn't take long for us to find a rhythm of thrusting and moaning. I had no idea I would be a screamer, but I couldn't stop the sounds coming out of my mouth. I rested my hands behind me while he was still in me and rotated my hips. We were both able to watch his cock slid in and out me, it was a beautiful and erotic sight.

"Fuck, that is so sexy… so fucking tight," Edward panted.

I could feel my orgasm start to build once more. My movements became erratic and harder. In a swift move I was on my back with my legs on his shoulders, the new sensation was enough to trig my orgasm. I finally saw the stars that I'd never seen with pinky dinky. I could tell he was close, his moans got louder. He was pounding into me harder and harder. Sweat falling from his forehead and onto my breasts.  
>He grunted one time and he yelled, "fucking hell, that's it baby" as he came. His body started to shake a bit and all at once he went limp I pulled him toward me and let his head rest on my breast until he could come down from his pussy induced high.<p>

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward," I replied raking my fingers through his damp hair.

"Please don't leave, I need you. I will worry about you if you go back to Forks." He sounded almost pleading, this was as close to begging I would ever get from him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" I answered with a sigh.

It didn't take long till we were fast asleep tangled up in each others legs and blankets.

* * *

><p>The next morning wasn't awkward, I woke to see that sometime during the night he'd left. My head felt like I had blew a firecracker in my skull, I can say for sure Mr. Jose and I will not be partying ever again. I ached everywhere and the one sensation I welcomed was the delicious ache between my legs.<p>

I couldn't bring myself to regret it. He was so perfect and not once did the cocky asshole make an appearance. I really liked that side of him. I was definitely in a better mood I had been in awhile.

* * *

><p>Today was payroll for Cullen Construction, that meant I wouldn't see the guys till the afternoon. When I got to my office, there was a single yellow rose, a bottle of Advil and a water bottle on my desk along with the note that said.<p>

Bella,  
>The only regret I have is that I didn't use the time I had with you wisely, I don't want you to leave, I am selfish, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try.<p>

Yours, E

* * *

><p>I caught myself smiling and my stomach flutter with butterflies, I was still staring at the note when Emmett came into the office brushing a bit of dirt off his pants.<p>

"What the hell is up with people smiling today? Edward had that same shit eating grin your..." I looked up at Emmett when he cut himself off "Holy shit, you two fucked didn't you?"  
>"That's a little presumptuous of you isn't it," I said as I put the note in my purse.<p>

"No! No! No! I would know the smile that says "I got laid" anywhere and the one that moody fucker out there" Emmett pointed to the second office door across from me "is wearing would put a clown to shame and it happens to match yours Miss Swan," Emmett smugly taunted

I loaded up the time sheets into the computer trying to ignore Em and its really hard to ignore a big guy prancing in front of your desk while chanting "Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"That's enough Emmett," Edward said, as he walked in.

"Oh come on, I never get to have any fun." Emmett fake pouted as he left the office.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Hey, I was going to ask if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight," Edward said shuffling his shiny black shoes over the hardwood floor, making a tapping sound. He looked dare I say nervous.  
>" I have to work at Tyler's tonight, but I get off at eight if you still want to do something then," I told him.<p>

"Yeah, okay. I'll pick you up after work," he said and left to go back outside

* * *

><p>I was finished with payroll around one, and I had to be at Tyler's around two. I told Emmett who was elbow deep in blueprints, no doubt this was his punishment for his behavior in my office, goodbye and headed for my car.<p>

The restaurant was pretty steady until we got to dinner rush starting around five. I told Tyler that I was most likely going back to Washington earlier in the week. He inquired a couple times on what would make me want to do that especially since I didn't have any family left there. That was the last place I lived with my mother and father, that's where they are laid to rest i explained to him.

Around seven I got ready to start closing off my section in preparation to leave.-Tyler had hired this really sweet girl named Leah. She couldn't have been much older then me. I think he had a huge crush on her and vice versa but they have been dancing around this issue for awhile now-. I was in the back when I heard a loud bang and people yelling. I walked around the corner to see poor Leah laying on the floor bleeding from a wound in her neck. She was killed instantly. I turned to try an run towards the back door when I was caught by my elbow by Tyler. He put his hand over my mouth. We heard heavy foot steps walking through back and forth.

"They killed Leah," I whispered to Tyler

"I know I seen her" he said choking on a sob

* * *

><p>"We just want to talk to you Bella," a male voice said.<p>

"Don't do it Bella, your just gonna get yourself killed," Tyler pleaded.

"I need to get to my phone to let Edward know," I whispered.

"Bella, I am pretty sure he knows, his guys watch this place on the days you work like a hawk,"  
>"If that was true, how did someone with a gun get in and start shooting? We have to get our asses out of here ourselves," I argued back. "I'll be right back, if something happens run, don't worry about me."<p>

"No! I wont leave you," Tyler retorted.

* * *

><p>I opened the door and walked a ways into the locker area to get my phone, I retrieved my purse and powered up my cell while hutched in the corner out of sight. On silent my phone started to vibrate repeatedly alerting me to ten texts and four calls. I took a chance and called Edward.<p>

"Edward!" I whispered.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"No, there some people in here with guns. I'm hiding in the locker room, Tyler is hiding in the pantry, and Leah is dead," I explained.

"We are five minutes away, stay where you are and don't come out till you see me and only me," he ordered.

"No, Tyler and I will slip out the back" I said not wanting him to get hurt.

"There's no way in hell I will sit back and hope you make it out. I'll do anything you ask but not when it jeopardizes your safety. Are we clear on that? " Edward replied in a hard stern voice, normally I would have snapped and told him he wasn't my father but he knew better then I did at that moment.  
>"Crystal. Do you know the people who are here?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah, that guy Pa-" I felt the sudden jerk of my phone out of my hand and I saw the dark skinned guy from that night when Edward and I went on our date. Paul I think Edward said his name was.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, Bella isn't available to talk right now, she will have to call you back."

I could tell Edward was pissed, it was a lot of inaudible yelling and screaming from Edward until Paul closed my phone hanging up on him.

I was pulled up on my feet when he grabbed me by the elbow and brought me back into the dinning area. There were no customers left inside- I was thankful. It was bad enough we already had one person dead. I was brought to the front and an even bigger dark skinned man was sitting casually at one of the tables, with a gun on the table.

"I apologize for all this, but you're very hard person to be able to talk to," the big man said.

"Have you heard of this thing called a telephone perhaps, its very handy tool ,requires less bloodshed," I retorted

"Paul said you have a fire about you. He wasn't lying."

"Well you seem to know me but I don't know who the hell you are"

"Forgive me , I am Samuel Yorkshire. I don't need to tell you what my business is cause since the Cullen's and I share some of the same interests "

"Oh so you run a construction company also?" I airily asked.

"Bella, you can stop acting so naïve, everyone is familiar with who you are. When your grandfather died some of his interests went to the other families, and then when you showed up in Chicago it was quite a surprise. We weren't aware of any heirs. Cullen kept a majority of them and he let the other families fight for the claim of the smaller ventures . A few months ago we were told we no longer held the claim to these because they rightfully belong to you as a Swan heir. The others revoked ownership without question but see Miss Swan, these ventures are a huge part of my business and I don't think I should give them up. I want your signature on this paper allowing me to keep what is mine."

"You couldn't have went about this another way? That innocent girl is dead," I pointed towards the area of Leah's body.

"We have tried to go about this in a cordial as possible way, but the Cullen's have blocked all of our attempts to contact you directly."  
>I knew in my gut, even if I signed the paper I wouldn't leave this place alive. I was going to have to come up with a plan. I saw movement out the corner of my eye and saw Edward pass the small window to the side of the building holding a gun in his hand. It was quick and the others didn't seem to notice.<p>

"Mr. Yorkshire, I have just been made aware of the nature of my family's colorful history and I have no interest to take over at the moment." I explained.

"Edward Cullen has been acting in behalf of Swan interest for many years now. His father appointed him after your father Charlie passed."

"I was told my father didn't want to have anything to do with this life."

"Miss Swan, you have a lot to learn, just cause a family member doesn't actively participate doesn't mean he is free from the obligations one has to his legacy, Family is first and when they call you, you come," Sam said smugly, smiling to me.

I looked over the paper and it became clear that what he wanted was not small by any means. The Swan's owned a shipping and receiving business and it was primarily to send goods overseas on ships own by the Swan's it also came with ownership of a portion of the ports. That they did business with. I am sure this was a major source of income and he wanted to keep it. My presence here cut into it.

I went to make a move to sign when I jumped up and over the table I drove the pen into his neck, blood shooting on the wall, each spray in time with his slowing pulsating heart. He didn't even have time to scream for Paul, who was in the kitchen area. I knew it would be a few minutes till he came back to check on his Boss. I grab the gun off of Sam, he was already dead his eyes open. Leah's death bothered me more then this assholes. I tip toed my way into the kitchen. I slid against the wall, peeking over corners. I made my way to the pantry to see if Tyler had made it out . I crawled in and saw his neck contorted in a bad angle, it was broken and I realized he too was dead. It was like my whole body just snapped. I wanted the mother fucker who did this. I was angry, upset and I was out for pure revenge. I put a bullet in the chamber and proceeded to find Paul.

I heard him yell. He must have found Sam. I stealthy moved behind him and lifted the nine to the back of his head. He was still kneeling over Sam. Paul didn't have to be upset, he would be joining him in hell soon enough. He made a sudden move to grab at the gun, and I pulled the trigger as a reflex hitting him in the collar bone area. He fell and I made a run for it out the back door. The lights were all of a sudden turned off. I was almost out the door when I heard a popping sound. My body fell forward into the alley from the force of it. I could feel the heat and burning of my flesh. The pain was very intense the smell of rusted pennies permeated my nose.

I tried to look around me and see if Edward had found a way in but it was too dark. My body felt weaker as I placed my hand near where the pain is coming from on my side. I felt the torn skin on my left side near my ribs. It was then that I knew I had been shot.

I heard what sounded like firecrackers being popped in the distance. A man yelled and then silence. I started to close my eyes and give up when I heard my name. Edward was calling for me. It took all the strength I had to yell for him. He was by my side instantly with a flashlight.

"Bella can you hear me, are you hurt?" Edward asked concerned.

I nodded and pointed towards my side.

"Fuck! Baby you have to hold on for me. Stay awake, I know its hard but stay with me." He took off his shirt to put pressure on the wound.

I couldn't hold on, the pain to great and I slipped into a sea of blackness.

* * *

><p>I don't have the strength to open my eyes, and the blackness keeps taking over.<p>

"Hold on baby," I heard Edward say as I felt light feather touches on my hand.

"Sir, we are gonna have to ask you go to the waiting room, someone will be in to update you on Miss Swan soon," I heard a woman say.

"If you think I am leaving her, you're out of your damn mind lady," Edward roared.

"We will call security," the woman warned.

"Lady, if you value your life and your job. You will put down the phone," another man said. I assumed it was Carlisle "he wont be leaving her."

* * *

><p>I hear machines beep. I feel my hand in someone else's.<p>

"Miss Swan is in critical condition. Her spleen had to be removed. The bullet also nicked a small section of her spinal cord. I have complete confidence that she will fully heal and eventually regain the use of her legs. A broken rib punctured her lung." a man explained.

* * *

><p>I hear a woman sobbing. I want to reach out to her and tell her I am okay but I cant. I feel weighted down. I don't feel in control of my own body.<p>

"God, please let her be okay," Esme prays.

"she will be okay, momma" Rosalie consoles her.

* * *

><p>"Edward, c'mon son you haven't left this room in weeks, you need to take care of yourself also. What use of you to her if you neglect your own needs?"<p>

"I don't need a fucking thing, I have one of the guys bring me dinner and I shower here. What if she wakes up and I'm not here," Edward spits angrily at his father.

"Well will you at least allow your mom and sister to visit with her?"

"No! I have too much shit to deal with, without Mom and Rose breaking down the whole time they are here. Rose blames me, I can see it in her face." I can hear the guilt in his voice. He blames himself too.

"Edward, they are extremely close to Bella, I don't know how much I can hold them off," Carlisle sighs.

* * *

><p>"We will start weaning her off the medicine in the next couple hours, she should show signs of trying to breathe on her own and wake up. If she doesn't tolerate it. We will have to induce her again."<p>

A little while later my eyes fluttered open, the harsh florescent light above my head hurts my eyes. It take a few minutes to adjust. I looked over to my right and feel a pain in my chest. Edward is hunched over, his head resting in my lap, his hands in mine, with my other hand I run my fingers through his hair.

Edward's head jerked up off my lap. He stared at me like seemingly trying to figure out if I was truly here looking at him. "Bella?" He whispered and stroked my face. I felt a tear escape and roll down my cheek. "God baby, you don't know how long I've waited to see those beautiful eyes of yours again."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Edward does have a soft side.. Have you see BD? I went with my girls, floved it! On the Beta issue, no this isn't officially beta'd and since we are multiple chapters in and if your still with me, then this isn't an issue for you. I make mistakes, I am human. I am telling a story and I feel too many cooks in the pot spoils the soup. If people flounce for this issue then I understand. I have a pre-reader who is wonderful and gives me valuble advice One of eddies girls is an absolute treasure. I also wanted to welcome the people who came over to the Memoirs of a Mobwife group over at facebook. We have a wonderful bunch of ladies kitty, Trish and the Spork Ninja Bammers.. to name a few.. tell me what you think :)<strong>

**Next Chapter: Bella's recovery and the introduction of Alice**


	12. Chapter 12 Outtake 2 Come back to me

I've seen my share of people killed. It comes with the territory I guess. But nothing prepares you seeing the woman you love more the life laying on the ground and watching her life slip through your hands

I would not leave her side. I felt like a part of me was with her. I vaguely remember the constant flow of doctors and nurses. One of them wanted me to leave and wait with the others. That wasn't fucking happening.

I followed and watched as the doctors operated on her. This time they didn't say a damn thing. That was smart of them. They removed the bullet, it was embedded in some soft tissue near her spine. Its nicked her cord, the doctor would later explain. It would have to heal before she will be able to walk. She was extremely lucky and so was her surgeon he knew if she died, he would follow not long after her.

That may not seem logical to you, but to me it does.

* * *

><p>The first week, she had a lot of visitors. The guys came and left flowers and balloons. My mom and Rosalie were absolutely distraught. My dad tried to console them both. I guess four days must have passed before Rosalie decided to confront me<p>

" You told me you were going to take care of it, promised she wouldn't be in danger" Rosalie said through gritted teeth and tears falling past her cheeks as she stalked towards me

" I had people watching, I don't know how Sam and Paul got in" I explained

" You better find out and when you do I expect you to bring their asses to me." her tone deadly and a bit frightening, I had never seen her that way.

" Rose, I will take care of it, I don't want you involved in all this"

" That's where you are wrong, I became involved the day my sister was shot. I was fine with letting you and dad handle this, I didn't make waves about being made. I think it's about time I take my place in this family, When Bella is able to get out of here, she is going to be taken to the cabin . Dad called in Alessandra,

" I wont let her be away from me, especially all the way up there"

"Decisions have already been made, we don't question Dad's orders and I suggest you find out who is responsible for Sam getting close to her or it will be awhile before you see her. Dad doesn't want any of you guys up there, not until we know who leaked and to whom. I cant even tell Emmett where I will be. The only ones are you, me mom , Alice and dad. No one else can be trusted right now.

She stepped back looking away from me, her face holding so much pain. I imagined her anguish looked a lot like mine.

" Make it right Edward" Rose said poking me in the chest to emphasize every word

* * *

><p>I needed this time with her, I told mom and rose not to come back. My dad has to play middle man with us now. They are angry. They want her home<p>

Emmett and Jasper come every few days, they bring me food a change of clothes. They let me know if anything new is being said with the other families, so far nothing.

Jasper sent a guy named Sergio to watch Copelli's that night. Jasper said he sat through a twelve hour interrogation and he swears he did not see them enter. He heard a gun go off and people scatter the place.

I was a little bit pissed at Jasper cause I wasn't familiar with this guy Sergio, but the cops knew the other guys really well by now and they would always find a reason to come down there and harass us. We started using people here and there that owed us some money but didn't have the means to pay, so they watch the restaurant for a few days in exchange to pay off the debt. They were just told to watch the place for suspicious activity. None of them knew about Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella has been here for now going on three weeks. . I have pissed off most of the nursing staff. I didn't give a shit. I snapped at them if they didn't check on her on time or if her medicine was overdue. I became furious when a nurse was sent to give her a sponge bath was being to rough with her. She was a human being and I wasn't gonna let her be jerked around like some damn rag doll I took the supplies and told that bitch, I would cut off her feet if she stepped foot inside Bella's room again.<p>

I took over her daily care. I felt useful to her, like I was making a difference

I guess someone was tired of me and thought my father could persuade me to leave her even for a little while.

"Edward, c'mon son you haven't left this room in weeks, you need to take care of yourself also. What use of you to her if you neglect your own needs?"

"I don't need a fucking thing, I have one of the guys bring me dinner and I shower here. What if she wakes up and I'm not here," I spat angrily at my father.

"Well will you at least allow your mom and sister to visit with her?"

"No! I have too much shit to deal with, without Mom and Rose breaking down the whole time they are here. Rose blames me, I can see it in her face."

"Edward, they are extremely close to Bella, I don't know how much longer I can hold them off," Carlisle sighs.

" When were you going to let me know you called Alessandra and planned for Bella to be taken to the cabin"

" Bella will be safer up there and to be honest Alice will be very helpful in getting Bella well, Rosalie has asked to be made but we told her she had to have the training that Alice can provide."

" That's just what I need in my life another temperamental woman with a gun" I sighed and rolled my eyes

" yeah, lord help you if Bella picks up on anything Alice knows" he laughed

I snort " My girl doesn't need a gun, she's like fucking MacGyver and shit, that damn pen went right threw Sam's vocal and jugular"

" That Antonio for the world, he was crafty like that too'

He bends over and kissed her on the head and leaves

* * *

><p>" You know a spork has to be the best damn thing ever invented" Emmett comments as we are eating another dinner at the hospital<p>

" What bullshit are you talking about" I ask Emmett as I put my empty take out in the trash

" You know a spork like this" he holds up this spoon slash fork utensil

" I know what the fuck it is" I say as I slapped the back of his head

" I'm just saying its cool as fuck, you can eat a salad and soup at the same time plus it looks like a medieval torture device. I bet it could gouge a fuckers eyes out" Emmett makes a move towards Jaspers eyes and he swipes Emmett's hands away

" stop playing asshole" Jasper chastises Emmett

" So Edward how she doing today" Jasper asks concerned

" I think she is doing better, her color has come back. There no signs of infection, I just want her to wake up. The nurse said the doctor may try to wean her off tomorrow and see what happens" I solemnly explained

" Its not the same without her, man. Things aren't right around here, its like life is put on hold for all of us. " Emmett murmured

" I know has for me, I cant think of anything right now other then Bella getting better. I'll even let her cuss me out if it meant she would come back to me"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Cullen There is a visitor at the nurse's desk. You asked that we inform you of all guest looking for Miss Swans room" A petite dark hair Asian woman notified me<p>

Emmett looks at me, silently asking me if he should follow and I shake my head no and I followed the woman out

A few feet ahead of me I see the who is here. I go from pissed off and curious in a matter of seconds.

_Tanya Denali_

" What the fuck do you want" I ask

" Baby, I've missed you, I haven't seen you in awhile. It has taken forever to find you. I've been to your parents house and your mom has gotten to be such a bitch lately, she told me that "it wasn't my fucking business where you were" the airhead even used air quotes.

"How did you know where I am" I asked curiously

" My sister Kate is an ICU nurse and she mentioned that she saw Jasper, and followed him to a room and told me that you were here with Betty Swan, the girl that your mom and sister came back with." she explained while failing to flutter her lashes and twirl her fake blonde extensions. She moved her lee press-on's over my chest and I grab her by the wrist to stop her

" If I wanted you to find me, I would have called you. I haven't spoken to you since I asked you to leave the Barbeque. Why I am here doesn't fucking concern you, Her name is Bella , not Betty. Don't bring your ass back here and you can tell your sister to look for another job cause she no longer works here" I spat at Tanya and turned to walk off from her.

I heard the clicking of her heels following me and then a strangled choking sound. I turned around to see Rosalie push Tanya up against the wall by her neck. " My brother has asked you to leave, If you value that pity excuse for a life I suggest you leave here and take your rat sister with you! Got it!" Rosalie yelled in her face and making her self clear by hitting Tanya's head against the concrete wall.

" But Rosalie he loves me, he wants to be with me" Tanya pleaded

Rosalie laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle at Tanya words. I hadn't found anything to laugh and smile about in awhile

" Tanya the only thing he wanted and loved was having his dick sucked" Rosalie retorted walking towards me

"What do you want" I asked Rosalie

" I came to see my sister, whether you want me or not' Rosalie said as she walked past me and into Bella's room

I looked up to see Emmett smiling leaning against the door

" That right there is why I am marrying her" He grinned watching Rosalie sitting beside Bella

* * *

><p>"We will start weaning her off the medicine in the next couple hours, she should show signs of trying to breathe on her own and wake up. If she doesn't tolerate it. We will have to induce her again." The Doctor said as he did his morning rounds.<p>

_Oh thank god_

I stayed near her as the medicine was cut off completely. I watched her for hours looking for the slightest bit of change. There was nothing. Emmett and Jasper came over but they didn't stay long, they saw how tense I was.

_I was nervous_

I rubbed her fingers, played with the loose tendrils of her hair. I laid my head in her lap.

The hospital made her smell all different. I missed her sweet smell of her Cherry blossom body spray or her lavender lotion she used at night.

I made a note to buy her some when she woke up

Laying near her and having her hand in mine calmed me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep

I dreamed I was back in her room, My hands holding the most perfect breasts I have ever seen, her lips on mine. Watching her lean back on me as we both watched my cock got lost within her. The sounds she made, begging me to make her come. She owned me body and soul. I Loved the way her hands felt in my hair, it sent tingles through me

The tingles were real

Her hands were in my hair

I looked up to see her eyes open

She was here and she was awake, she had come back to me

"God baby, you don't know how long I've waited to see those beautiful eyes of yours again."

Bella had become all of a sudden distressed and wanted to take her breathing tube out. I called in the nurse.

" Miss Swan, It sure is nice to see you, I want you to calm down just a little and we will get that tube out, okay!" the nurse exclaimed walking in and checking her vital

I held her hand and she kept her eyes on me while the nurse removed her tube. Bella coughed and gasped as it was taken out.

" Miss Swan, Please give don't try to talk right away, the tube has caused a slight irritation that will go away in a few days, I suggest writing on this to communicate for the time being." The nurse handed her a small tablet and pen. If the nurse knew how deadly those were in her hands, she would have given her the dry ease board instead

" Welcome back Miss Swan" The nurse smiled sweetly and left the room

"I've missed you so much baby" I stood up and kissed her, she tried to return the kiss with a slight pucker of her lips

I watched her write something on the tablet

She turned it over to show me

_" I Missed you too baby"_

**Memoirs of a Mobwife is up for fic of the week over at The Lemonade stand. I would really appreciate your vote, Thank you so much**

**Www (.) tehlemonadestand (.)blogspot (.)com - just remove the spaces**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Memoirs of a Mobwife**_

_**It's best to have failure happen early in life. It wakes up the Phoenix bird in you so you rise from the ashes.**_  
><em><strong>Anne Baxter<strong>_

The days following my coming out of the coma were a blur of doctors and specialists. I was fine to leave after a week, but on the insistence of Carlisle and Edward they wanted to bring in more doctors for a second opinion on my temporary paralyses, they all said the same thing... I would walk again.

I tried to make Edward go home by telling him my condition was no longer life threatening. That I was fine and out of the woods. He shot that idea to shit by telling me he will go home when I do and that it was no longer a issue. I felt sorry for him, he looked like hell. Dark circles under his eyes told me he didn't get much rest and Edward's hair now looked to be in a permanent state of chaos, probably from raking his fingers through it, so much. I learned that he'd been with me from the moment I got shot. A nurse mentioned I was lucky to have a boyfriend like him- I didn't correct her- because he was with me in the ER and watched my surgery. He never once left my side.

I noticed the tension with all three of them. Esme and Rosalie were obviously pissed off at Edward, I asked him what happened after they left. Edward said they were still mad that he kicked them out of my room. He explained that Rosalie blamed him for me being in here since he'd assured them that Paul and Sam wouldn't be trouble. I was kinda of pissed also cause I didn't have a clue they were even a threat. Much less that this situation was because of a business my grandfather owed, how was I to know that everything of his would be given to me? I had just learned that I even had relatives that were from Chicago.

I informed Edward that I needed to told about anything that pertained to me or any member of the Swan family, he filled me in on what he could. My grandfather Antonio and his grandfather Edward SR had immigrated at the same time to America. Edward SR hailed from Dublin, Ireland and My grandfather Antonio came from Palermo, Italy. They came alone here and started up a friendship. I notice that he never mentions the words Mob and Mafia. It didn't have to be said and I understood that. Edward explained that a lot of people in the states didn't like that Edward SR and Antonio were friends. Both Irish and Italians told them that they should be around their own kind. The only people they trusted were each other and this life started as two kids trying to have each others back. They later gained more friends and acquired businesses both of them very successful. That turned into what we called the mafia today.

They were also well within their twenties when they both met and fell in love with their wives. Edward and Antonio had met their wives Beatrice and Carmen at a Carnival, they too were really good friends. Edward and Beatrice went on to have three boys Aro, Carlisle and Marcus. Antonio and Carmen only had Charlie, sadly both Carmen and the daughter she was carrying died during childbirth.

There were no reason for me to believe that the people who I live with or see everyday were just some low-life thugs out to hurt people. They were protective and defended themselves and their families.

~*~

* * *

><p>Carlisle came to me the day before I was set to be discharged and told me he thought it would be good for me to stay in a cabin they owed in a small town outside of Chicago. I could tell by Edwards face he wasn't too happy about this, but he said nothing. Carlisle told me that Rosalie would be going and I would have a chance to meet his niece Alessandra. She was Aro's daughter and lived in the cabin.<p>

I was sad when he said that Edward would not be going with me and I need to use this time to recover and focus on myself. We were in the middle of this discussion when Detective Humphries paid us a visit.

"Hi Bella, its good to see your doing well. You had a rough couple weeks," the detective mentioned as he walked in.

"Yeah. I'm feeling peachy," it was evident in my tone that his presence didn't amuse me.

He then turned his attention to Edward and Carlisle. "I need to ask Miss Swan a few questions and I would prefer that you both leave the room while I do that."

"Yeah, well I prefer to shove my foot up your ass, so I guess that's another thing that wont be happening," Edward growled.

Detective Humphries sighed and started in on his questions. "Bella, why were you at Copelli's that night?"

"I was working. Surely during all your stakeouts you would have figured out that much." Edward and Carlisle both tried to conceal their laughs, but failed miserably.

He ignored them and continued, "Did you know the men who were in there?"

"No," I lied.

"Rumor has it that they were mad because the people looking over Antonio Swans estate demanded that any business that belong to the Swan family were to be returned. . It was to be returned to you, now that they know that he had a heir," he informed me.

"If your asking if I knew anything about the Swan's, business in Chicago, then the answer is no,"

"Your medical records show you were shot by a nine millimeter, but the guns we found at the scene were a forty-five and a thirty-eight. Did you see anyone else that night?" The detective asked.

"No."

"I'm just gonna say one more thing and I'll be out of your hair." He looked over at Edward, but kept his gaze on Carlisle. I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Swan it is a known fact that the Cullen's exclusively used this caliber weapon. They are all customized and have special markings on the inside of the barrel and when a bullet is released that marking becomes embedded into the bullet. I have to ask you, who in the Cullen family would have wanted you dead?"

It didn't take long for Carlisle to jump up and get angry at Detective Humphries accusation. "That's enough you son of a bitch. There is no-one in this family that wanted to hurt her. We know what your trying to do, and it wont work. Bella is family and she knows everyone of us would lay down their life for her. These questions are malicious and uncalled for."

"Mr. Cullen nothing I said was untrue, its all in the ballistics report. Your family is more then welcome to take a look. If its no one in your family, I'd be worried how a customized Cullen bullet made its way into Miss Swan. Hope you get better Bella." Detective looked at me and patted my foot and before he walked out.

I noticed Edward never said anything after that.  
>~*~<p>

* * *

><p>I was driven to the cabin the day of my release, Edward insisted that he be the one to take me. Rosalie had gone up there three days prior to help set up all the equipment I'd need for therapy. I hated being in this wheelchair, it made me feel like a sitting duck. Basic necessities that we all take for granted such as showering and dressing myself had to be done by someone else.<br>The first time I met Alessandra, -who the family called Alice- I felt uneasy with her. I'd never really been like that with other person before.

She looked nothing like Edward or Rosalie, she had jet black hair that was braided down to the middle of her back, and powder blue eyes. Alice greeted us in a pair of jeans and black wife beater. She was definitely different from the other women I've met in this family. Her arms weren't bulky with muscle like a guys but her arms were cut and defined.

Alice came over to greet me and I instantly went rigged with anxiety. Edward sensing my apprehension looked at Alice and noticed that I'd seen the gun strapped to the belt loop of her pants. Guns didn't scare me but now having been shot with one, strangers with guns didn't sit well with me.

I looked at Edward and he gestured to her holder. "Ali hide your piece and make sure no one comes in the cabin with a visible weapon," he ordered trying to sooth my panic and fear.  
>I had freaked out with Jasper when he hugged me and could feel the outline of his through his shirt when I was leaving the hospital. It didn't bother me to see Emmett's and Edwards guns or even Carlisle's. I think that the fact that I wasn't very close with Jasper is what set me off. I watched as she released the bullet that was in the chamber and unlock the clip and put it in the side drawer of the living room.<p>

"I'm sorry, Bella. Its so natural for me to always have one. I didn't think about how that will affect you. The fear wont last long, once we get you into the gun range it will work itself out," Alice said trying to reassure me.

Edward brought me to my room, that was on the first floor near the living area. My bed was a four post king-size canopy. The bedding was a beautiful dark navy with white accents. The fire place was lit and it was very warm. The bed was soft and my head felt like it was encased in clouds when I laid on the pillow. I was weary at first allowing Edward carry to and from my bed. I felt safe anytime he had to move me. There were the typical hospital bars temporally fastened to the bed to keep me from falling out. I made a comment that it was like a toddler bed but for people in wheelchairs... He didn't find me funny. I tried to make him smile some, but he'd been agitated since leaving the hospital. Could it be that he was not looking forward to leaving me here?  
>Edward laid beside me on the bed, doing nothing both catching glimpses of each other. I couldn't help but smile when he would catch me looking at him. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he caressed the side of my face.<p>

"I'm a bit overwhelmed with all the other stuff but I like this; you being sweet not so much of an ass," I answered him leaning into his touch.

"You have given me a lot of time to think, that's all I did in the hospital. I hate that my dad wont let me stay with you. It doesn't feel right for me to leave. " Edward sighed.

I moved to snuggle with him and I can tell he is a bit shocked by me moving my body closer to him. I look up and press my lips to his, slow at first. He is trying to gauge my reaction. When I don't pull away. I feel his tongue swipe my lower lip seeking entrance, I let him. It doesn't take long for it to get out of hand. My hands are all over him and his hair, I feel his hands under the hem of my shirt. He doesn't make a move either way. Our breathing turn into pants and gasps. He stops and lays his head against mine. I feel a bit self conscience.

"I guess it looks bad making out with the handicap." I say, averting my eyes from him trying not to show the rejection I feel when he pulled away from me. "and probably illegal to molest them."

His lips move to my neck, licking over my pulse points and collarbone. I moan as he sucks my earlobe into his mouth. He stops and looks at me. "Does it look like I give a damn if it's illegal or not and besides if I wanted to put my girl's nipple in my mouth..." Edward says as he moves my shirt higher, "who's gonna stop me?"

"Does your girl know you are here with me?" I asked as I yank my shirt back down.

Edward sits up and rakes his hands through his hair once again assaulting the already tortured follicles. "This wasn't how I wanted to do this," he says in a panic.

"Do what?" I ask.

Edward sits up resting his head on the bed frame. He closes his eyes like he is in pain. I worry about his odd behavior and make a move to slide back into my chair, when he grabs my wrist

"Don't go, Bella, please."

"Edward, if you have someone back home then you and I," I waved my hand between us "cant continue what ever this is."

"There isn't anyone else, I want you. I've been calling you 'my girl' in my head for so long, I guess it just slipped." I searched his eyes for more bullshit lies and all I found was sincerity. I was quiet, speechless and confused.

"I don't understand Edward."

"Bella, I have liked you for years. I know its hard to believe but I remember us vaguely when we were small kids. When my mom went to Washington. I kept every picture she sent of you. I felt like I knew you through her phone calls and letters. It took you coming here and being with you to realize I am in love with you. I know now I have been since the night you moved here."

"Then why did you hate me so much when I came?" I asked defiantly.

"Only because I wanted you so badly. I didn't want people to see my weakness. The more time I spent with you the more it showed that the way to get to me would have been to get to you. I didn't want to get close, but Paul saw that the night of our date and he used how I felt against me. I tried to stay away from you, to keep you safe. The time in the hospital also proved to me that your heartbeat is connected to mine. If you'd died I would not have lasted more than a minute without you." Edward explained keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"I don't know what to say," I murmured.

"You don't have to say anything. I just want a chance to be with you, for you to officially be my girl."

I felt my eyes sting with tears. "Okay."  
>It didn't take long before his lips were melted into mine. Kisses were frantic and needy.<br>"Don''t make me regret it," I warned Edward.

"You wont, baby. I promise."  
>~*~<p>

* * *

><p>Edward left the next day and the next few weeks were grueling. I spent my mornings on the floor in the therapy room working on back muscles to get my strength to sit up on my own. Alice grew on me but my life saver had been Rosalie. She stayed with me every step of the way, making me go on when I wanted to say fuck it.<p>

When I improved I started to get some feeling back in my legs and started to move them slightly. Sabrina was the Physical therapist that was hired to aid in my recovery. She was nice at first but the more she pushed me, the more I wanted to behead the bitch. Edward would call once a day and he would send things back with Rosalie when she went to see her parents. It would just be Alice and I on those weekends when she went. We made small talk at first. We both loved the show _Dexter_. I got the nerve once to ask her what it was like to be the first female in the boys club, as we called it.

"I never followed the rules as a child, always go into trouble. I never did the girl things I wanted to hang with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They would never let me in their forts and clubhouses when we were kids. My dad put me in Martial arts classes so that I wouldn't complain about the boys not wanting me around. That changed when we were in middle school and some boy was picking on Jasper and I ended up breaking the boy's elbow when he tried to hit me for taking up for Jasper. Don't get me wrong Jasper can hold his own, I assure you, but his thing is computers and gadgets. We use to call him inspector gadget when we were kids. I guess I knew even then I wanted to be apart of this life. Does it look like I could stay at home in my frilly apron and bake or throw parties like Aunt Esme and My mother?" Alice asked.

"No, I suppose not."

"Was it hard getting in?" I curiously asked.

"Yes, for me it was because before me, having a female in the ranks was unheard of. A lot of the elders preferred the old way of doing things. We women were mothers and wives. It was frowned upon for us to carry a gun or be involved in the business. It was actually Uncle Carlisle who changed their minds when he pointed out that Antonio's heir was also female and they had better get used to having us women as members." Alice explained.

"I don't have a desire to be involved in all that," I said, mostly to myself.

"The only way that is going to happen is if you keep allowing a Cullen to continue acting on behalf for Antonio Swan. If you take over you have no choice, Antonio is a founding member and sole heirs get no option."

"I don't understand my father was a sole heir and he opted out," I stated confused.

"Your dad still had business here and was only called in when necessary. Carlisle took over so that your parents could have a chance at a normal life. I don't want you to think our families are a bunch of bullies that fight over stupid things like turf and material things. We protect our own, we are like any family just better armed." Alice laughed.  
>~*~<p>

* * *

><p>I was more agitated the usual, tired of seeing the same faces over and over. Sabrina kept pushing me to start on the Balance bars, I could stand on my own for short periods of time. Walking made me uneasy though. I did go a few steps with a walker but I mostly used the chair to get around. I could now at least shower myself, of course I had to sit and dress myself with minimal aid from Rosalie. Rosalie had started kick boxing with Alice while I did my therapy. Alice and Rosalie said they weren't going to start anything to advanced until I could be right there with them. It meant a lot to me even if I never told them.<p>

Emmett and Esme were pressuring Rosalie to pick a date for their wedding but she refused until I could walk on my own. I told her to not worry about me to just pick a date but she wouldn't hear of it. "Bella, you need to start on the bars today," Sabrina reminded for the fifth time in the last hour.

"I don't feel like doing a fucking thing today, is that okay with you?" I shouted.

"Mr. Cullen will not be pleased Bella."

"Well it isn't Mr. Cullen in this damn chair is he Sabrina?" I had enough... enough of it all. The chair, the house, the five minute phone conversations with Edward, the pity. I needed to get out the house.

I called the Cullen's driver Jared to take me back to the city. He asked where I wanted to go and automatically I said Forrest lawn cemetery. Tyler was buried while I was in the hospital. The Copelli's sent me flowers and cards of love and get well wishes when I was there. I felt responsible . How could they not hate me, I would hate me. I already hated myself.

The walkway to his grave thankfully was along the pavement so that my chair could easily roll.  
>In the C section I had found him. <em>Tyler Copelli, wonderful son and Loyal friend<em> his headstone said. I wasn't much of a fucking friend... I left him... I left him to be found and killed. His blood was on my hands. I brought tragedy and heartache into the lives of the Copelli's . I don't know how long I stayed there just staring at Tyler's grave. I am sure it was hour's, it had already appeared to be around dusk.

I heard the fast and hard pounding of shoes along the pavement. I knew exactly who it would be,  
>Edward.<p>

"Alice told me I would find you here."

"Huh, did she now? Has she ever heard the saying 'snitches get stitches'?"

"I believe she may have heard that a time or two." Edward replied laughing. "She says you haven't been participating with the physical therapist. Don't you want to walk again?" He was being all serious now.

"Will it get any better?" I asked Edward.

"Of course it will, but you have to want to get better, you have to work towards it. The doctors say that as soon as everything heals there should be no reason you wont be back to normal," he explained my condition like I hadn't heard the same song and dance bullshit a million times.

"I'm not fucking talking about walking again. I don't give a shit about that right now. I'm talking about the fucking guilt. They died for no reason, why didn't you just give the fuck what he wanted? I don't want a damn thing to do with Swan business and now two innocent people are dead."

I felt a sudden jerk of my wheelchair. He turned it so I was now facing him and I could tell he was pissed. "Bella, sometimes people die. Yeah its fucking sad but you know what? For me as long as it isn't you, I don't give a shit. You're angry and it's part of the grieving process. Have your fucking cry, get it all out then get you ass back to the house and get better. This isn't you, you're not gonna go out like this!" Edward yelled.

"What's suppose to happen when I get better?" I roared back.

"Then you get the fuckers who are responsible for this." He waved his hand towards Tyler's grave. In that moment I cried. I broke down against Edwards crisp dress shirt and sobbed. Weeks and weeks of emotion bottled up inside just released like a tsunami.

"I'm not going back to the cabin alone, either Carlisle lets you stay with me or I go back with you," I said wiping my eyes.

"I'm coming back with you. I cant be away from you any longer either baby."

"Edward?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you too."

**_Well its progressing.. They both have finally said it. Thanks to One of Eddies girls for all her help. She is an invaluable asset and I refuse to write without her. Special love goes to Bammers and Kitty for talking me through a rough spot in this chapter. Mobwife is not following the traditional and historical rank system such a capo's soldiers and what not. If you have any questions please ask. I wanna take a moment to express my love for the ladies at Facebook's Mobwife group.. They keep a smile on my face and the spork on the brain. They are a riot! Remember all teasers and pics can be seen there.. Link on profile_**

**_See ya in two weeks_**


	14. Chapter 14

.

"**_I declare to you that woman must not depend upon the protection of man, but must be taught to protect herself, and there I take my stand." – Susan B. Anthony_**

**I don't own**..

I wasn't surprised to see Emmett and Jasper here at the cabin when Edward and I got back from the cemetery. I noticed they all took turns glancing at us, like they expected to see something.

It wasn't until Edward bent down and gave me a passionate searing kiss did Alice jump up from the couch and yell "Pay me fuckers, I won!"

"What did you bet on?" I asked curiously.

"I told them that you and Edward would be a couple by the time you came back and they all said I was bullshittn. Now thanks to you guys I am three grand richer," Alice said as she went around to Rose and the guys collecting her money.

"Damn it B, you couldn't have resisted that ass just a while longer," Emmett whined.

"Whatever Em, you know the ladies can't resist this," Edward joked, while rubbing his chest.

"Yeah and what did that get you? A stalker," Emmett chuckled.

I saw a flash of worry on Edwards face before turning my attention back to Emmett as Rose hit the back of his head. I furrowed my brow in confusion wanting someone to explain. I was just about to ask when with that sadistic bitch Sabrina walked in. I groaned and tried to roll my happy ass in my room before she detected my presence. I wasn't fast enough.

"Bella, will you be doing therapy today?" Sabrina asked, as she eye fucked Edward. I snapped my fingers at her to get her attention until she finally looked at me.

"She will be doing it today and, I'll be assisting her." Edward informed her.

Sabrina's face flushed. _Oh Jesus Christ, oh how her hard ass tune changes when their happens to be a man in the room._I could feel the familiar tinge of jealousy run through me and being the bitch that I am. I couldn't just let her walk around all day thinking she was gonna fuck my man… god that's sounds so fucking weird… My man. I rolled near her to go in to the therapy room.

"Don't get any bright ideas princess. I maybe in a wheelchair, but if you lay a hand on him I will still fuck you up." I could hear Alice and Rose snicker as I went inside.

* * *

><p>The only part of therapy that scared me was the parallel bars. I had to trust that my upper body was strong enough to withstand all my weight on my arms. I may have not been to fond of Sabrina the she-devil but she was really good at her job.<p>

I enjoyed having Edward there, especially at night when we would lay in the bed and talk for hours. There were nights of kissing and little touches here and there but never anymore then that.

A week later I was finally ready to try the bars. I wanted to do it on my own. If I failed I didn't want to do it front of everyone. I'd rather not look into their face that held pity and I didn't want anyone to patronize me. I rolled in, flip the light switch on and stared at the bars. I slowly pulled myself out of the chair and gripped the sides of the bars. I could feel the pressure that standing put on my feet - that was a relief. I waited a few minutes and I took my first step, the sting felt good in my legs. That proved that I really was making progress. My legs shook uncontrollably, sweat was rolling down my back and a fierce burning in the muscle of my arms as I slowly walked with the aid of the parallel bars. It took me fifteen minutes to make it four steps, which frustrated me. I wanted to give up but I had gone too far to reach for my chair and I clearly hadn't thought this plan through. How was I going to turn around and walk the steps back? My legs got weaker and felt as if they would buckle from under me. Being stubborn got me in this position... alone.. I tried to do this on my own.

"_This wouldn't have happened if you had asked for help_," I chastised myself.

I could feel myself falling and I let out a cry. I never felt the ground instead I felt two strong, warm, arms around my waist.

Edward.

"Don't let me go." I sobbed.

"Never baby." Edward replied. "What are you thinking being down here by yourself?" Edward asked, as we sat on the floor his arms wrapped around me in a protective cocoon.

"I just wanted to see if I could do it. I didn't want you or the others see me fall," I cried into his chest.

"We are your family, that's what we are all here for Bella. Do you want to try again?" He asked, wiping the tears from my face using his thumbs.

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. He pulled me back up and positioned me at the end, when he was sure that I was stable he went to the other side. "Bella, when you're ready I want you to walk to me. Take as long as you need but I expect you to make it over here. Don't worry about falling, I'll catch you. Focus on my face and come to me."

"Okay." I shakily replied.

I took the first step even though my knees felt a little wobbly.

"Good, that's one,." he smiled at me.

The next two steps were a bit more stable.

"That's it baby," he encouraged.

Two more steps and my arms were burning again, I got nervous, not sure if I could keep going, I voiced as much to Edward. "I don't think I can do anymore." I said my voice thick with emotion. The sweat and burning was so intense.

"Bullshit Swan, walk your ass to me. Push through it and come to me. This family doesn't have a pussy in it, don't you dare be the first one." Edward taunted.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"Are you mad?" His arms were crossed in front of him and a smile was spread on his lips.

"What do you think asshole?"

"Good, get mad and get over here or else I will leave you and see what Sabrina is up too." The next three steps were a bit quicker.

"That's the thing for you to do, I'll kill you both before you have a chance to fuck her." By this time I was livid. I was focused on how pissed I was instead of the pain radiating throughout my body. It then dawned on me this is what he wanted. The adrenaline in my body dulled the ache. I wanted to get over to him just so I could punch the fuck out of him.

"You have to catch me before you can kill me Bella." Edward said with a smirk. The next four steps were quicker the last three.

"C'mon baby one more step," he held his arms out and I took the last step walking into his arms. He lifted me up under my arms to where I was looking down at him. He brought me down to his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I Love you baby, I am so proud of you," he whispered into my neck.

I smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you too, but touch the she-devil and I'll have a bullet with your name on it."

"That's my girl, I expect nothing less."

* * *

><p>I was now periodically using the walker and made lots of improvements with the bars. I even managed to take a few steps unassisted. Before too long I was walking on my own in short distances. My last doctors appointment was a positive one. My body had completely healed and he was happy with my physical therapy progress. I still walked with a slight limp, but that will correct itself in time.<p>

I also started working out with Alice and Rose. I found myself enjoying the punching bag, It helped release all the pent up frustration. I wasn't getting laid so I directed my aggression on the first thing I saw that wasn't human- a big red boxing bag. Alice showed me the proper way to hit it and after a few weeks I began to use my legs to kick it. We started a very intense session of martial arts and self defense. My body was changing , my arms and legs were a bit defined with muscle.  
>We were in the middle of doing kick -punch combos, Rose's hit had just caused the bag to hit the floor when our attention turned to Emmett and Jasper who walked in.<p>

"Which one of you guys wanna spar with us?" Alice asks.

"Um... I'm out," Emmett murmured.

"You're such a pussy," Jasper laughed.

"Dude I just saw Rose kick a bag to the floor, imagine if it was your balls on the end of those feet," Emmett rationalized.

I watched as Jasper grabbed himself and they silently both left the gym.

"Good luck getting laid, Jasper and Emmett wont touch you bitches now," I laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Alice smiled while re-taping her hands.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Edward leaving a trail of kisses along my neck and shoulders. I pretended to be asleep to see how far he would take it. I bit back a moan as his fingers lightly slipped under the hem of tank top. He trailed upwards and let his fingers graze my already hardened nipples.<p>

"I know you're awake Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

"No she isn't," I replied with a giggle.

He rolled me over and positioned himself between my legs and chastely kissed me before getting out the bed.  
>"You're gonna leave me like that!" I yelled at him as he walked into the bathroom.<p>

I have learned to be prepared since the last time he left me wet and wanting. I pulled my pink rabbit, who I have named Mr. whiskers out the drawer and quickly turned it on. I was sure once Edward heard the humming, it wouldn't take long for him to be back out.

"Bella, if that thing touches you, Mr. whiskers will die a very tragic death," he warned through the bathroom door. I laughed and cut off toy and placed it back in my side drawer.

He had no idea how sexy he was, I was partial to the snug black tees and low riding jeans he always wore.

"Get up and get dressed, we have a busy day," Edward said kissing me, tasting like fresh mint

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"It's time we got you in the gun range," he explained as he checked the clip on his gun, before tucking it in the back of his jeans.

I guess better now then never.

* * *

><p>Rosalie, Alice and the guys were already out there when we walked in. They were all decked in protective gear. I noticed Rosalie's weapon was accented with a hint of pink with a small CS entwined in script on the handle And Alice's was identical except hers was a bright teal. Emmett and Jasper opting for classic black the only resemblance to theirs was the script on the handle also.<p>

"Nice of you to join us, I hope we weren't interrupting anything," Alice says with a smirk to Edward and I.

"I know what Bella looks like when she has gotten laid, and that didn't happen today," Rosalie explains with a chuckle as she loads the clip with bullets.

I walk over to the stall beside her and smiled. "Edward threatened to kill Mr. Whiskers if I used him."

"You can't be serious," she said stunned.

"As a heart attack." I replied.

Edward walked beside me and picked up the gun in front of me checking the clip and chamber

"Edward, really? I can't believe you would do such a thing." Rosalie said as she punched her brother in the shoulder.

"What?" He said feigning innocence.

"Mr. whiskers and Bella have a long relationship together, you just cant get in the middle of that," Rosalie giggled.

"That's where you are wrong, nothing touches what's mine." Edward retorted.

"So Bella, who is Mr. whiskers?" Emmett snorted while Jasper laughed.

"I can say I have never heard of a hit taken out on a harmless vibrator" Jasper snickered.

Edward pulled back the slide loading one in the chamber and fired in the direction of the paper target. I will admit that statement sent a chill up my spine as I saw the humor erased from his face. He clearly meant what he said, for a brief moment I remembered the incident at the club and the fate of the man who assaulted me.

Alice taught me the proper way to shoot and my accuracy was really good for a first timer. She said I was a natural shot. I learned how to load and brace myself in case of a hard recoil.

"Damn Eddie, she's pretty good. I would say better then you. Carlisle was right she is a natural with a weapon, just like Alice," Emmett commented as we were reviewing our paper targets.  
>~*~<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom and Dad are coming here this weekend to see all of us. Mom has been working his nerves wanting to come see her girls and since you are almost a hundred percent with your recovery, he says we can all come back to Chicago if we want." Edward said as we were laying in bed. I was snuggled up on his chest and he had his fingers threw my hair.<p>

"I think I would like to go take a look at the house my grandfather left to me. You know, see what all is there and maybe find a bit of family history I didn't know about." I said.

"We will go any time you want" Edward said.

I sat up a bit and looked at him. I wanted to talk to him about the things Alice and I talked about but I didn't know how to approach the subject. I through caution to the wind and wanted to get his side of it.

"Alice and I would talk some on the weekends when Rose wasn't here, she said something's and I wanted to see what you thought about them. She said that an only heir doesn't get a choice. When I pointed out that my father was also an only heir she said that your dad had taken over so that my dad could live a somewhat normal life, but that he was still called in when needed, so what does that mean for me?" I asked.

He sat up and sighed, "I knew this would come up sooner rather then later. The thing is Bella, those rules apply but when I joined when I was eighteen I took over Swan Interest. That means you have an option. If you leave his interest with me then you can walk away, but if you decided to take ownership then you will have no choice but to take your place in this family. I found it funny when my dad explained it to me that if you decided to opt in you would take over Marcus's position and essentially be my boss, second in command. Rules state a Swan and Cullen descendants will always have the top two positions, always."

"It's a lot to take in, but I can tell you, that as of right now I don't have a desire to."

"That's a relief to hear, this life has some rough edges to it, a lot of evil I have seen over the years. I would never want to expose my beautiful angel to that."

"Edward, do you think what the detective said was true... about the bullet?"

"He is right, we do have marked bullets and barrels. They all have the CS logo on the handles but inside the markings are different. Each marking is assigned to a different person. If the bullet that came out your back was a CS, we would know what gun fired it. But Bella there is no one in this family who would hurt you. I wont believe it until my dad and I see the actual bullet that they have. If by some chance it is, then that person wrote their own death warrant the moment it went through you," Edward explained.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, beautiful. Now come here and let me show you what Mr. Whiskers cant do." he growled in my ear..

**This was more of a filler chapter. a look into their lives together. I wasnt going to drag out her recovery. A special thanks to One of Eddies girls, she is as always a treasure. A huge shout out to Team Spork over there at the Memoirs of a Mobwife Group. They are a riot and give great feedback when i bounce ideas off of them. I love you ladies, to understand what Team Spork means you will have to join. see you in two-ish weeks**

**Next Chapter: A ring and the return of tanya**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own, we all know who does. This chapter earned it's "M" rating. If you cant handle the movie Carrie, then you cant handle this chapter, it contains slightly less blood, but you know what I am saying… see you at the bottom**

Edward hovered peppering me with kisses along my neck and down to my exposed breast. I opened my legs so that he could settle himself between them. I can feel his very prominent erection against my panty covered clit, if he grinded a few times I would quickly orgasm from the much needed friction. He sucked on my earlobe. "You want this don't you baby?" his whispered as he ground into my center.

"Ugh fuck… yes," I rasped.

Edward quickly flipped me over so that I straddled him. I ground into him harder eliciting a guttural moan. I sat up and slowly lifted my tank top teasing him with small glimpses of my breast when Edward raised his hands to cup them, I pull my shirt down and push his hands away. I laughed causing him to cocks his brow to me in question.

"Bella, its not good to keep me from what I want."

"What is it that you want?" I asked him innocently.

He swiftly takes my shirt off and instinctively my hands grab my breasts to cover them, "Uh uh..." Edwards says prying my hands from my chest. "These are mine."

He sits up and attaches his lips and flicks his tongue on my left nipple, sending my head back in ecstasy. My hips jerk forward grinding back into him as he lovingly licks all over my neck and nipples. It doesn't take him long to find my spot- my collar bone. My hands lightly scratch along his bare back.

Edward flips us back over and sits up, still resting between my thighs. He looks at me with such love in his eyes. He rubs his hands along my legs massaging them in small circles till he reaches the tops of my lime green lace panties. I watched as his hands glide them off of me, lifting my hips slightly to get them past my ass. I see the change in his face as I lay there bare and open in front of him, I start to feel self conscience. Edward gaze is directed towards the scar that runs from my hip to my back, where my surgery had taken place.

He drags his thumb across it and bends down to place light sweet kisses along the length of it

"You will never be hurt like this again, I promise you." Edward murmurs, then looked at me with a tinge of redness around his eyes.

"Baby, I'm okay now," I say, as I take his face in my hands. "I'm fine. I'm alive. now make love to me please," I beg him.

Edward's lips crashed into mine, sucking, nibbling and tasting. His head slides between my legs and he spreads my legs further apart. I can feel his fingers enter me and start to slide within. I'm wet and I can hear the slickness as my hips rise up to try and meet his fingers. I want to tell him harder, but I've cant seem to make any sounds other then moaning and panting.

His fingers leave me quickly and I can feel Edward's flattened tongue on my swollen clit. I wither under him as his flicks and nibble's on it. My hands wrapped around the sides of the sheets, ripping them from around the mattress, then my fingers dive into his hair pulling at the root. I worry momentarily if I am hurting him but his moaning on my clit assures me he is enjoying this as much as I am. I am desperate to get closer to him, so I started grinding my hips on his face.  
>I could feel my legs shake violently as I am thrusting to meet his mouth.<p>

"That's it baby cum on my face, explode all over me," I hear him prompt.

My orgasm rips through me, my legs lock tightly around his neck and in my moment of ecstasy managed to rip some hair from his scalp but not enough to be very noticeable.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," I say looking at the strands of hair in my hand.

Edward looks at my hand and shakes his head laughing. He is already positioned himself above me. I am slightly exhausted but I am desperate to have him inside me. I vaguely remember the night of the tequila incident but now I can fully appreciate all the skills this man has … sober.

I watched as he rolls the condom on. "I love you baby," I moaned as rubs the head of his cock against my clit twice and then enters me making me feel full, safe, complete. I couldn't help but gasp at the sting of my stretching muscles.

He suddenly stopped, "Are you okay, do you want me to stop?"

"No! Don't you fucking dare, feels to damn good for you to stop."

He started out slow and sensual. Lavishing my neck and lips with tender kisses. Taking extra attention to not harm my legs or back. I didn't feel any pain from those places anymore. My slight limp was barely noticeable. I could feel the beginnings of my second orgasm with every thrust.

"Baby, please... faster, I need it... harder" I begged.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Fuck that," I said irritated. " Fuck this pussy like you want it Edward, or so help me god, I'll let Mr. whiskers finish your fucking job."

My legs were instantly thrown over his shoulders and he began to pound harder and faster, just like I asked. He felt so fucking good, I couldn't form a coherent thought let along voice it.

"Is. This. What. You. Want." he punctuated with every slam of his cock in my pussy. I knew later I was going to regret provoking him but right now I didn't give a shit.

"Fuck yes, just like that….Oh, dear god," I cried as I clung to him. "That feels so…" I screamed as my pussy pulsated around his cock, provoking Edward's own release.

"Fuck…baby.. Oh my God," he growled, Edward's body shook above me. He stayed inside me until we both came down from our highs. I wiped the sweat that had accumulated near his brow and face as his head laid in the crook of my neck, lightly kissing my rapid pulse.

"Damn it, that was fucking awesome," Edward sighed, as he rolled on his back beside me.

"I agree."

"So am I better then Mr. whiskers?"

"Who's Mr. Whiskers?" I asked innocently and out of breath.

"That's what I thought." I could hear the smugness in his voice.

~*~

* * *

><p>Carlisle and Esme came up that weekend. The men stayed holed up into an office during most of the daytime while the ladies and I enjoyed some girl talk around the pool while having lunch.<p>

"Its nice to see Edward so happy," Esme said looking over at me.

"He's not so much an ass now, maybe he just needed to get laid," Rose laughed.

"Rosalie Cullen, that's not nice to say that even if its the truth." Esme laughed along with her. I buried my heated, flushed face in my hands.

"Bella, you're gonna have to get used to ladies like this who aren't getting any," Alice said pointing to Esme and Rose.

Rose waited till Esme was facing me before she flipped Alice and I off. "Emmett is to scared of Carlisle, that he wont even touch Rose before their wedding. And Carlisle is very much so getting some thank you. In fact on the way here he got... hmm, what do you kids call it now days, Road head." Esme snorted into her mimosa.

"Oh.. God.. No!" Alice, Rose and I cried out together.

"Wonder what Uncle Carlisle would say about the naughty things being done to his Goddaughter," Alice chuckled.  
>"No man in his right mind would think about doing such things to my girls," Carlisle said loudly, as he walked onto the deck with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. He leaned over to each of us and lightly pecked our cheeks, "without a ring, isn't that right Edward?" he added looking at him.<p>

Edward cleared his throat and muttered a, "yes sir."  
>~*~<p>

* * *

><p>We left a few days later, I was going to miss the cabin. Edward must have sensed my trepidation in leaving. I felt his hand rub my back.<p>

"Bella, we can come back anytime. I'm sure Alice and Jasper wouldn't mind the extra company."

"I know, it just feels like we were in this bubble here for the last four months and now we have to face the real world, it makes me nervous. I didn't have to worry about being shot at the cabin.

"Baby there is no way in hell that any one of us will let that happen, ever again." Edward hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"You're damn right it wont, I've learned how to defend myself and shoot a gun properly," I said seriously, looking up at him.

"This town isn't gonna know what hit them with three Cullen women running around packing. I bet even James will be extra leery in talking to you now," Edward laughed with amusement.

"Swan." I corrected.

" Huh?" He asked confused.

"I am a Swan. There are two Cullen women and one Swan walking around loaded," I clarified.

"That's all semantics at this point don't you think?" Edward questioned, with a raised brow.

"What? Do you think James will make me take his name? I don't think Bella DuPont has the same ring to it as Bella Swan," I laughed as I got in the car to leave.

I could see Edward's nostrils flare and his breathing become shallow. I regretted making him mad, but honestly I was joking with him. He got in and slammed the door and started up the car. I twisted my body towards him and climbed in his lap. He didn't touch me and kept his hands to his side.

I put my hands on his neck and kissed along his neck. "Baby, I was just joking. I didn't mean it. You know I love you. I'm sorry."

He looked at me and he was slightly relaxed as I lowered my lips to his. Edwards tongue swiped my lower lip and I eagerly let him in to control our kisses. It turned frantic and needy. His hands in my hair, pulling my hair back so that he had better access to my throat. "Bella, you are mine" His hand hands traveled over my breast " these are mine," he emphasized by pinching my nipples over my t-shirt, I moaned in pleasure. He flattened his palm over my heart and sighed "Your heart belongs to me," he took my palm and placed it over his heart. "And mine belongs to you. This is it for us. There can never be another."

"I know," I whispered, before leaning in for another frantic kiss.

~*~

* * *

><p>I spent a few days at home helping Esme and Rose with preparations for the engagement party. It was being hosted in Uncle Aro's home. Their house was a little more modest then Carlisle's and Marcus's. It was a beautiful plantation style home, that reminded me of the homes I'd seen in the movie <em>Gone with the Wind<em>. Its seemed as if_ Tara_ from Atlanta, Georgia found a new place in Chicago, Illinois.

"Daniella's favorite movie inspired this home. I think she secretly wishes she was a southern belle," Esme explained. "She even tried to ditch her Irish accent once, hired a dialect coach and everything."

"The home is beautiful. I've seen the movie, I can understand the appeal," I said, as I gazed towards the house.

The house was decorated in beautiful white roses and navy linens. Those were her chosen wedding colors. Huge bouquets of roses hung above the tables that had crystals dripping off the sides. Candlelight illumined the dining area and soft lighting, spot lights with their initials graced the dance around the floor. It looked like heaven personified. I was so happy for Rose. Carlisle and Esme were absolutely overjoyed for their daughter. A part of me was sad though, cause I would never have this with my parents. My father would never walk me down the aisle and my mother would not be fussing with me about hair and makeup like Esme was doing right now with Rose. I sat in one of the chairs just in awe of all this beauty. A tear slipped out of the corner of my eye and I quickly wiped it away.

~*~

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. The band was playing, people were dancing. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Edward even managed to get me on the dance floor at one point. We were all sitting, resting our feet a bit when a flash of long reddish blond hair and skimpy black dress came into my peripheral vision.<p>

She acted like I didn't see her, but the thing is I'd gotten really observant since I had been shot. I would've loved to walk over and pop her in the mouth, but there was no way I was going to ruin what should be a joyous occasion for our family;

Carlisle and Esme took their seats at our table. I looked at Tanya as she was rubbing herself all over an older gentleman and would look over to Edward. As if she was trying to make him jealous. He has to want you to be jealous and he has made it clear to me on several occasions, that she was a fuck and was irrelevant when it came to our relationship.

I looked over to Carlisle and raised my brow in question. "We sent an invite to Judge Landers and she happen to be his plus one," he explained.

"Hmm." I pondered out loud then nodded my head.

I felt Edwards hand ride up my leg to the hem of my dress. He played with the row of blue lace at the end of it. He wrapped his fingers around my thigh using the very tips of his fingers and ran them very, very lightly, so that it is almost a tickle on my pebbled skin.

"I know what your doing," I whispered in his ear.

He then nibbled on the side of my neck below my ear, " is it working?" He whispered back.

Suddenly a glass was heard shattering and I felt bits of ice and glass hit the wall behind me and ricochet on my exposed back.

Edward turned me around roughly to see some light nicks and exposed blood on the surface. "That's Fucking Bitch!" He yelled.

I looked up to see Tanya smug with her arms crossed a few feet away. The guys made a move to get up from the table, but Rose put her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"No. We got this," she said.

Edward wiped up the speckles of blood off my back with the cloth napkin, thankfully no glass had embedded itself. It was superficial and it didn't hurt at all, it pissed me off.

The crowd oblivious to what happened was busy dancing and drinking. Aro and Marcus along with their wives had come to see what the commotion was about. Aro not satisfied with me telling him I was fine took a look at my back and reassured Edward they were just a few scratches. I watched as Alice and Rose grabbed Tanya by the crooks of her arms. Aro said something to them and they nodded and Tanya went wide eyed.

"Babe, go with them. I can tell your chomping at the bit," Edward whispered against my lips. I turned to look at Carlisle, Marcus, and Aro and saw some odd sense of pride washed over them.

I followed them down to the basement. It smelled of cedar and disinfectant. Rose had shoved Tanya against the wall, causing her head make a loud thump sound.

"Fuck you! You stupid bitch," Tanya yelled.

"The only stupid bitch here is you. Do you think you would leave here on your feet after the shit you just pulled?" Alice yelled back.

"So what, I threw a damn glass at Edward's slut. Why do you bitches give a shit?"

"Bella's our fucking family," Rose said, as she grabbed her hair throwing Tanya's face into her knee busting her nose and effectively splattering blood on Rose's white cocktail dress.

"Damn and I liked this dress too," Rose said looking at where it was now ruined with Tanya's blood.

"You broke my nose."

"That's the least of what your gonna get," I yell at her.

Alice grabbed her and threw her onto a wooden chair and proceeded to tie her to it with a nylon rope. "Tanya, you were warned by several members of this family to leave and that Edward did not feel the same about you. We have told you to stay away, you knew what the consequences were when you continue to fuck with a member of this family." she calmly explained.

"You're wrong, he loves me. I know he does, once we get rid of her I can have my Edward back," Tanya says with a smirk, blood dripping from her nose to her chin.

I felt myself get even angrier. I pulled the gun from the clip under my garter belt and slid one into the chamber. I grabbed her by her hair as I shoved my gun under her jaw. Tanya's face twisted in shock.

"Edward, wont touch you again even if I am in his life or not and what is this shit about we getting rid of me," I growled in her face.

"You can kill me all you want, but I promise you this, the next bullet wont miss," she spat ominously.

"What do you know about me getting shot?" I yell at her as I punch her in the face.

"Fuck you. I'm not telling you shit." Tanya spit blood out of her mouth. I will have to say this she was a tough cookie to crack. A weaker person would have given up the information after the first punch. A few minutes later we were all sitting in a chair watching Tanya bleed profusely out her nose and mouth. The old me would never take such joy from this pain. That was before seeing Tyler's contorted body in a mangled mess in the stock room. That was before my body was consumed with revenge and visible scars. My skin had an extra layer of thickness to it now, sorta speak

"She knows who shot me. I feel it," I whispered to Alice.

"I'm thinking the same thing," she replied.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door startled us and Rose went upstairs to open it. I heard some whispering and frantic thumps as she came back down.<p>

"Change your clothes, we have company upstairs," Rose said dropping a duffel bag at our feet.

We all changed into a pair of yoga pants and various hoodies and proceeded to go back up.  
>We rounded the corner just in time to see an officer cuff Edward.<p>

"What the fuck is going on!" I yelled running toward Edward as Aro tried to hold me back, It took all his strength as I kicked and punched to get to Edward.

Detective Humphries was in front of Carlisle holding up a small plastic bag, "We are arresting Edward Cullen on charges of attempted murder against Isabella Swan. The bullet that was taken out Miss. Swan match the gun we found during our search of Cullen construction. It was found in the desk of his personal office."

"You're a fucking liar, he would never do that to me," I screamed.

"Don't let love blind you Miss swan, you have no clue what Edward Cullen is capable of," the detective said as he continued to cuff and Mirandize Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are a member of Memoirs of a Mobwife fan fiction group on FB, you knew this was coming. We are not finished with Tanya, for one she is holds VITAL information. And two I have promised to save her for Bammers and the spork ninjas. Thank you for all the support you guys have shown me. Cullen home completed this week and it was very bittersweet. Read and review, loves and hugs *fangsmandi***


	16. Chapter 16

_**Memoirs of a Mobwife**_

_**I do not own, I do own a copy of Breaking Dawn that I'm currently raping the play button on my DVD player. This chapter has violenceJ and no animals were actually harmed in the making of this chapter..JSYK**_

* * *

><p>It hurt my heart to watch Edward be escorted into the cop car. The remaining people in the house were all family, except for that tramp in the basement. Everyone was off doing their own thing. Carlisle, Marcus and Aro were on the phones to lawyers and others. Esme broke down and was being looked after by Daniela and Marcella. I sat on the couch my elbows resting on my knees and my hands entwined in prayer like position. I rested my forehead on my already swollen right knuckle. The bitch has a hard head.<p>

It just felt like at this very moment my life was changing. This was how my life was going to be, love, happiness and family would forever coincide with guns, blood and heartache. I had to make some decisions fast. To accept the family that was in front of me meant living the life they do. It meant dealing with jail and crooked policemen. But I would also be given unconditional love and sense of family. In reality there was no real decision to be made. This was where I belonged and what fate had brought upon me.

I felt the slight tickle of rose's hair against my cheek as she rested her head on my shoulder. "It will be alright Bella. I know he didn't do this. This is some sick game someone wants to play. They want you to doubt Edward," Rose whispered.

"There is no way he shot me Rose, I know that," I replied with conviction.

"Alice wants to know if we are going back down?"

"Yeah, I guess we will have to get it over with," I said rising up from my seat

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tanya was still sitting tied to the chair. The blood on her nose had started to dry and cake around her mouth. The sight of her made a smile tug at my lips. I walked over and pulled her hair back to make her look at me. She is crying and begging me with her eyes to let her go. That wouldn't be happening no matter what. The bravado from earlier was non-existent. Maybe she expected someone to help her and now realized help would only come in the form of death… peace.  
>She would suffer, like I've done. She knew what happened to me, so she would know what it felt like to be me. The tears I cried for Tyler and the Copelli's. The pain and struggle I endured. That bullet almost took me away from Edward and my family and in turn they too suffered because of this.<p>

"You need to tell me what you know Tanya, surely you don't want to have to take all this pain yourself. You're not smart enough to pull this off on your own. Don't you think the others should be down here with you?" I ask.

"You love Edward, you couldn't hurt him, even if he did shoot you," Tanya murmured.

"You're a liar. You and I both know Edward had nothing to do with this, but you know who does. There will be no one here to save you, but why allow someone else go free. Don't you see, they knew this would always be your fate, your usefulness has run out. You're expendable trash," I taunted calmly.

"I may die today, but you will join me one day Bella. Killing me wont help you escape yours," Tanya tried to threaten me.

"I am so fucking sick of hearing this bitch ramble, we need to finish this shit," Alice said, pulling some items from the closet. I watched as she pulled out a torch and gas cans.

"Bella, you and Rose untie her and bring her to the truck, we are taking her away from the house so no more cops disturb us." Alice directed, as she continued to dig in the walk-in closet.

Rose and I sat on either side of Tanya in the back seat of a Black Range Rover with dark tinted windows. It didn't take long before we were at some wooden shack type building in the forest. We took Tanya in and she was once again strapped to a chair. I watched as Alice grabbed a crate of some kind -the type that house's animals- in one hand and a blow torch in the other.

"Oh fuck! You crazy bitches are gonna burn me alive!" Tanya yells.

"You don't expect us to do it while your dead, do you?. You my dear are clearly missing the purpose of this field trip sunshine," I said nose to nose with her.

Tanya's hands are brought above her and tied to a beam, her body is laid on the floor, her legs are tied securely to the other beam. I take a small switch blade knife and I cut the poor excuse of a dress from her, leaving her in panties.

Rose looks over at my shoulders and laughs, "honey if I was you, I'd find the butcher who did them tits and get a refund."

I watch Alice picked up a huge rat, it looked like the size of a kitten and place it on Tanya's chest and quickly cover it with a metal bucket. The nervous rat starts to squeal and likely claw at Tanya's stomach. I watch as Alice lights the torch with her Zippo.

"Tanya, the funny thing about rats is that they will do anything to survive. They don't care who they go through to save their own ass, much like this rat," Alice proceeds to hold one gloved hand to the bucket and the other to the torch. She holds the torch to the side of it. It's so hot that I can feel the heat on my face. The squeals from the rat get louder as the metal starts to glow an eerie orange color. Tanya screams are muffled by the gag we've put on her for that very purpose. I can just barely make out what sounds like stop in the middle of her cries. I give Alice the sign to cut it off. She does so but we keep the rat and bucket in place.

"You ready to tell us who shot me? Who wants me dead?"

"When you came here….. I was angry that all of a sudden Edward ….didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I was angry that Carlisle had me removed from Cullen Construction." Her tears didn't bother me "I just wanted my Edward and I didn't care who was hurt in the process… You're right I didn't come up with the plan, all I was told to do was get Edward's gun from his desk and give it to Jay."

"Who is Jay?" I asked.

"James DuPont. He was the messenger for the person who set it all up. I only talked to Jay a few times. He promised if you were out the picture then he would be able to be made, that this person could make it sure it happened. He told me the assault at the strip club was also planned. As well, as setting up Paul and Sam to take you out. Jay said they were across the street and when they failed to kill you. He was sent to do it with Edward's gun."

Oh my God, He was always so quiet and sweet with me, I should have went with my gut instinct about him at Thanksgiving.

"Do you know who James was getting his orders from?" Alice asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it was a woman," she said sniffling.

"How do you know?" Rose inquired.

"Because he said he was fucking her."

~*~

* * *

><p>In a spilt second I hear a popping sound, like fireworks. Glass was broken and all of a sudden we are in the middle a succession of bullets. Instantly, I saw Rose and Alice pull their guns. I pull mine as well. We can tell there are multiple guns firing I brace myself under a window. It doesn't take long till we realize that if we stay here, we are as good as dead. Alice pulled me to the crawl space and forced me in. In the span of a few seconds Rose, Alice and I are under the floors in the dirt. Ten minutes later the gunfire stops, but we don't move, none of us say a word. We are huddled together, each of our weapons still in hand. Loud foot steps can be heard above us. There is talking but it is slightly muffled.<p>

"I though those bitches were going to be here," the man with the deep voice states.

"That's what I was told. That they were going to get Tanya to talk," the other male with a slightly lighter pitch says.

"Do you think Tanya told them anything?" The first man asked again.

"No. We made it here to quick for them to get any info."

They leave quickly, but we wait half a hour before we leave our spot. Coming out the crawlspace we see Tanya slumped over in the chair, riddled with bullets. She was going to die anyway, those guys just saved us the trouble of having to do it ourselves. It's a mess though, brain matter and tissue along the walls, high velocity blood splatter is everywhere, a total bloodbath.

"Shit!" We said simultaneously.

"Alice, who the fuck knew we were coming here?" Rose yelled.

"Nobody. Wait, I told my mom and dad, but that's only because someone you trust has to know where you are when you do a job. In case you don't make it back after awhile. We have to go and talk to uncle Carlisle about this," Alice explained. We spend the next few moments soaking the place with gas, then we lit it up. It didn't take long for the shack to be engulfed in flames, Tanya's body still encased inside.

~*~

* * *

><p>We had soot from the fire on us when we walked into Carlisle's office. He looked tense and serious and it only got worse when he saw the three if us.<p>

"Um, Jenks I'm gonna have to call you back," he says into the phone and hangs up.

"Since I am seeing you ladies like this, I'm gonna assume things have been taken care of."

"Yeah. You can say that, but we ran into a problem," Rose says.

He sits up in his seat and now we have his full attention, "Go On."

"Someone knew we were there. If it wasn't for the crawlspace under the shack we would have all been killed. The place was surrounded by people shooting. They didn't see us, but we heard two men inside after the shooting stopped."

"Damn it!" Carlisle exclaimed throwing a paperweight beside him on the wall "did you get any info from Tanya?"

We spent the next hour explaining what she said and the circumstances surrounding her demise. The next plan was to find out what James knew. Carlisle said he would take care of that and I didn't question him. I desperately wanted James for myself. The men in this family had taken upon themselves to become my protectors, out of respect for my late father and grandfather. But like them, there is a rage that boils inside of me, it was fueled by revenge.

Two days later my nerves were still in a state of disarray. I hadn't heard from Edward or anything regarding his situation. I would have thought after being given the info that his gun -that was used to shoot me- was stolen, that he would've been out just like that, I'd been so naïve for thinking that. Detective Humphries hatred of my family went beyond a shooting and a stolen gun. He wasn't going to release him willingly. It was gonna take some legal maneuvering, that Carlisle and Marcus were working on. Alice was scarce around that time also, just like the men were. Rose and Esme didn't find this unusual, cause it probably had something to do with "family business."

Rose took me to the gun range to try and relieve some stress. My shot was off, I had trouble staying focused. We were just about finished for the day when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella Swan, this is Jenks, one of the Cullen attorneys," he replied.

"Yes, I've heard of you, can I help you?" I asked concerned.

"I was wondering if you heard from Edward anytime today?" He asked.

"No, he's still in jail. I haven't heard from him since he was arrested. Is there something wrong?"

"Bella, he was released at seven this morning. The evidence was circumstantial, the gun went missing from evidence and I can't get a hold of him."

I dropped my phone, my body frozen. I wanted to think the best, but given the situations we have been through, the feeling of dread washed over me. I didn't have time to wallow. I had to get to Esme and see if she and Carlisle had any information. While Rose went to see if Emmett or Jasper knew anything.

~*~

* * *

><p>"Esme!" I shouted a few feet in the door. I called her two more times before she came out the kitchen wiping flour on her apron.<p>

"What is it Bella, what's wrong?" Esme asked frantically.

"I think something is wrong, Edward is gone," I answered my voice broken from trying to hold in a sob.

"Gone?… what do you means he is gone?" Esme said shocked.

"Jenks, said the evidence was circumstantial, The gun taken from his office is now missing and they let him go twelve hours ago. I just don't understand why he didn't call me.. Or someone." I replied.

"Carlisle and Aro left around that time also and every call is going to voicemail," Esme explained confused.

"I don't know what's going on, I just hope they are all together," I said giving her a hug.

I was still in Esme's embrace when Rose and Emmett walked through the front door looking somber and nervous.

Alarmed, my head shot up and I walked towards them. "What's wrong? Did your hear from Edward or Carlisle?" I asked.

"No, Jasper is having a hard time tracking them, its like they don't want to be found. But Bella, we have bigger problems. Tomorrow is a very important meeting, if Edward doesn't show up to represent Swan interest, it could be put back up to be dissolved within the other families. Essentially crippling the majority hold this family has in Chicago.

"I have to go in for my dad and you will have to go in for Swan," Rosalie explained.

"But Alice said if I claimed Swan, I would be..." I trailed off.

" You would take your place as second to my father and you would be made."

God this situation gets worse and worse everyday.

~*~

* * *

><p>Sleep was impossible that night. Emmett and Jasper stayed at the house with us. As it turned out Alice couldn't be located either. The last Jasper had heard from her was that she was meeting with her dad and Carlisle to deal with James.<p>

The meeting was at noon, I was nervous and going into this blind sided. Emmett and Jasper had been somewhat helpful in explaining rules. There would be an introduction, then time allotted for deals and swear ins, which I was told that would be the time in which I would be inducted. I didn't want to lie and say I was completely okay with my new status change, but I also couldn't give away what my father and grandfather worked hard for. What Edward protected from the various people trying to pick the bones of my legacy. When it was put that way, I saw no other way. I had to. The last thing before the meeting ended was when the grievances were aired out and settled, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't and that's when we start talking the guns.

I wore a simple black pant suit with light gray pinstripes and white collared shirt , I looked professional. It also helped conceal the nine I had tucked in the holder at the waist and the small Saturday night special I had in my bra. You're off your rocker if I'm going in clean, no way in hell.

Rose wore a simple black pencil skirt and pale pink silk blouse.

The place looked like a small banquet hall. Emmett said that there were three other families in Chicago other then us, Marino who is headed by the former boss's wife a woman named Vanessa, O'Boyle is ran by a man named Morgan, he was well into his sixties and only dabbles into the life. The last one was Garcia and was ran by a man named Xavier. It was well known that Xavier and Vanessa did not like each other. He has tried many times to get Vanessa Marino to merge Emmett told me. They also aren't to fond of Cullen/Swan cause our family is granted two votes to their one due to our size.

Emmett and Jasper hug us, since they couldn't go no further. I held Rose's hand and we walk inside.

In the middle of the room there was a round table and everyone was seated. We saw Edward and Carlisle's names on a card and we took their seats. I could feel the three pairs of eyes on us. I was nervous and shaky, but only on the inside, I didn't dare show it with these people. As soon as we took our seats the man who Emmett described as Xavier spoke up.

"Edward and Carlisle didn't tell us they was sending women to handle business. They know the rules about sending others, especially Edward.

"I will be taking over Swan for Edward Cullen," I said strongly and matter of factly.

"Oh? Is that right? Well we all know what happens to Swan interest if Edward fails to show up."

"Well Mr. Garcia," he looked taken back that I would know who he was. "That wont be happening. Let me introduce myself, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, sole heir to Swan interest, and I will handling those for now on," I say with confidence and conviction.

"Ahh, so the rumors are true. There is a descendant," Xavier says cocking a brow at me. "And who may you be young lady?" he asks looking at Rose.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen, Carlisle's daughter," she replies. I can feel her shaking and hold her hand under the table.

"I think this is wonderful. We needed more ladies at the table. The place was starting to smell like old dirty cock," Vanessa says tipping her wine glass to us.

"Vanessa that's your breath darling," Xavier chuckles sipping on his own glass of wine.

The introductions last a few minutes with more banter between Marino and Garcia. Marcus enters the room and signals Rose and I to stand for our induction. He holds out a knife, then tells me to put my gun on the table and grabs my left hand. I'm alarmed but Rose's hand is on my shoulder, calming me. He slices my ring finger with the sharp knife, it stings but the pain is minimal, blood trickles past the tip onto a picture of my grandfather. Marcus is different, this is his serious and scary side. Today is like my wedding day, my life is now forever more married to the mob.

"_This drop of blood symbolizes your birth into our family, we are one until death_," he says ominously. He kisses both my cheeks, puts on the necklace that has our family "symbol" on it.

"_One, be loyal to members of the organization. Do not interfere with each other's interest. Do not be an informer…. Two, be rational. Be a member of the team. Don't engage in battle if you can't win….The directive extends to personal life. Three, be a man of honor or in your case a woman. Respect womanhood and your elders. Don't rock the boat…. Four, be a stand-up woman. Keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth shut. Don't sell out….The 'stand-up woman' shows courage and 'heart.' she does not whine or complain in the face of adversity, including punishment, because 'If you can't pay, don't play.' Five, have class. Be independent. Know your way around the world,"_ Marcus recites and then addresses the group.

"Isabella will take her place as Carlisle's second, you will treat her as if she is him and you will show her the same respect as you have shown me. Swan Business is now hers, all deals must have her approval," Marcus says hugging me.

Rose's ceremony goes much like mine. We are now a part of a crew, Rose, Alice and I.  
>The others shake our hands and Vanessa hugs us both, telling me she is looking forward to working with me.<p>

Rose and I make it home and notice Carlisle's black Mercedes in the drive way. I anxiously jump out the car and rush inside to see Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward standing in the foyer . I breathe a sigh of relief, Edward turns to look at me, his face relaxing until he notices the necklace around my neck.  
>He is in front of me instantly, grabbing me by my shoulders. Fear has now replaced his once calm features. "Bella, what did you do? Please tell me you didn't do this," Edward begs<p>

"I did what I had to," is my only reply.

**_As always a huge thanks goes to One of eddies girls she is the yin to my yang. Thank you to all the members of the Mobwife group on FB, I love my ninjas to pieces_**

_**What really happened to Tanya:**_

_**Bammers and 114 other women armed with strong metal sporks slowly slashed her to pieces and scalped her. Her head was cut off and left on a stake outside our group as a warning, sigh bammers and her warning labels..lol**_


	17. Chapter 17 OT3 Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Outake -3 Dead Men tell no Tales EPOV**

**I do not own Twilight, I do own a Kindle version of SEMPRE! that has taken up alot of my time lately, Congrats Khar, I loved it:)**

Jail does not scare me, if anything it bores the shit out of me. I seemed to always get stuck in a cell with some whining bitch, the fucker has been in here two hours and he is already asking for his momma and crying. If I feel anything, it's the nagging hollow ache in my chest that I always get when I am away from my girl. There is nothing to describe how proud of her I am, to watch her take care of her own shit, granted if I had never fucked with that whore or had her work as my assistant then I wouldn't be sitting here.

The crying brings me out of my thoughts of Bella, this irritates me. "I just want to go home… I want my mom," the boy wails.

"Hey! You can cut that shit out at anytime, get yourself a pair of balls and be a fucking man"

"I just don't want to be here," the boy sniffles again.

"Well who the fuck does? Do you think I am here voluntarily?" I snap back.

"Sorry," he whispers.

I go back to my thoughts of Bella, more specifically the night we made love, never in my life had I felt more connected to another person. I don't ever want to imagine my life without her and it cracks my soul to know how close I came to losing her. I will never know a stronger woman then my Bella. I watched her all these months preserver and fight to get better. In this short time, I've come to realize she is my only weakness, my Achilles heel, my heart.

The boy finally cried himself to sleep and I tried to rest also, I was only given a few minutes here and there.  
>~*~<p>

* * *

><p>Detective Humphries had my ass hauled up to interrogation at five in the morning. He walked in holding two cups of coffee. I just sat there with my arms crossed. I've done this song and dance for awhile now. He will be nice and I wont say shit… he will get mad and I will laugh at him.. it's a wickedly unsatisfactory relationship we have, but he feels the need to revive it every so often.<p>

"Edward, we all know why you're here," the dick says, sitting in a chair across from me.

"Detective, I realize sucking my dick is an euphoric experience, but must you arrest me every time you need a taste," I smirked.  
>"Cullen, what do you have against Isabella? Was she a threat to your position?"<p>

"Oh you want to talk about positions? I will have to tell you, there isn't any I would like to try with you. Sorry wrong team, but I am flattered."

"What do you say about the bullet matching your gun?" The detective asked.

"I think, your full of shit!"

"You're not gonna tell me anything, huh?"

"Do I ever?"

"That's fine, you know I've been watching Bella for awhile now, she's a beautiful girl, sexy even. Her legs are awesome, so smooth. I wonder what they would feel like around my head, wonder what she tastes like. I bet she is delectable, huh, Edward? Does she like to have her hair pulled while you fuck her?" Inside I am seething. My hands are itching to grab him by his throat and rip out his larynx. My face remains calm, unfazed but in my mind he has died a thousand deaths, he pulled his number and if he lays one filthy hand on her, he will be bumped up the fucking list.

We sat in silence for another twenty minutes. I wasn't stupid. He knew he had no fucking case and therefore thought provoking me to beat his ass would keep me in jail longer. When I was younger I would have already been over the table slamming his head into the concrete wall, but I am more level headed now. I am adapting a more wait and strike approach to people like this. I had Bella to think about also, it wasn't just me. I had the love of a good woman to keep me in check.

He sent me back in the cell, when he realized this was not going as he planned. Later that night after lights out, a friend of mine Dante was coming on his shift at the jail. It always helps to have someone connected in situations like these.

"Hey man, I'm not surprised to see you here," Dante said.

"Well, it is what it is. Do you think you can get me a Christmas gift?" I raised my brow in question, he knew what I was saying even if no one else did.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Santa has my Red Rider BB gun in the workshop and I'd like to have it back or else I'll be on the naughty list for quite some time."

"Not a problem, and which elf is storing it?"

"Call inspector gadget, and he will come get it."

I wish I could see the look on his face, when that prick finds out his evidence is missing.  
>Five hours later, I could hear Detective Dick shouting, mostly likely to Dante, The evidence clerk. He has always been a loyal friend to our family, and he is well compensated for the jobs he does. I was going to need him to take out Humphries sometime in the near future.<p>

I was released around noon, to find my Dad and Uncle Aro waiting outside for me. They both gave me a hug and I followed them to the car. I knew today was a important meeting, one that I could not miss.

"Hey, what time do we go?" I asked my dad as I got in the back seat.

"I didn't know if you would have been out by then so I sent a message to Marcus to have it pushed back, right now we have to get James a house warming gift," Dad said as we pulled out the parking lot.

"I take it the girls got something."

"They got enough. Tanya admitted taking your gun, but denies shooting, she implicated James. The girls also ran into a complication." The hair raised on my neck.

"What complication?" I asked in a panic.

"Calm down son. The girls are fine. Someone was tipped off that they took off to the fishing hut with Tanya and the place was shot up. Luckily they all went to the crawlspace, and they weren't hurt. They did get a lot of info, which is why we are going to see James. Tanya gave the gun to him and she said that James shot Bella." I was instantly seeing red. I wanted revenge and I wanted it now. "Now you got to listen and I'm serious, you have to keep a level head, Bella's safety depends on it. He is working for someone and the only way we are going to know who is keeping extra close tabs on him," Dad explained, clearly reading the look on my face.

"Are you telling me, that I have to go in his house and pretend I don't know what he did to her? I'm sorry but there isn't no way in hell I can do that."

"Edward, I understand what your saying. I would be the same way had it been Daniela, but sometimes in this family we have to push our own agenda out of our heads for the greater good. Now is not the time to fly off the handle People get killed that way," Aro sympathized.

James DuPont lived in a modest one bedroom apartment, not far from the estate. He was around my age and was brought into the family as an associate after helping my father produce falsified documents, that was his only expertise. You could say he wasn't the brightest light bulb in the box. James was very eager to pay his dues, but every time he would ask Carlisle to throw some work his way, it always went to my crew or Marcus's. My dad had a soft spot and invited him to Thanksgiving. No one should be alone on a holiday even if they are an arrogant prick.

Maybe it was intuition but the moment I saw Bella and him together I wanted nothing more then to pop him with a hollow point. I knew back then I had feelings for Bella and maybe its the caveman mentality but I didn't want him to touch what was mine and she was, always has been, always will be, mine.

We park on the side of the street near the alley and walked the two flights of stairs to his place. We are quiet and we take notes of the various noises coming from the place. There is a TV on that's playing pretty loud. We banged on the door a couple more times, I was starting to get irritated and ready use my shoulder to bust the door. I was not prepared for the scene that laid before me. James was strapped to a recliner with duct tape, eyes open, throat slit and his tongue pulled through the wound. This is method is called a "Colombian Neck tie". It's a method used when we want a body to be found while also sending a message.

"Son of a bitch," I whisper, absorbing the scene before me.

"Dead Men tell no tales," uncle Aro said, breaking our silence. I was suddenly thankful the meeting was pushed back. We were going to be cleaning up for most of the day. The hours flew and we had the mess cleaned and body disposed. On our way home, I checked my voicemails. There were a few texts from Bella, she wanted to know where I was and if I was safe. Emmett and Jasper checking in with me, and one from my frantic mom. Crying and shouting. I couldn't make it out clearly, all I heard was Rose's and Bella's name. The last message was from Marcus and my heart dropped in my fucking chest.

"_Where the fuck are you Edward?_ _This meeting started twenty minutes ago. Bella and Rose are here. I'm sorry. My hands are tied,"_he says and hangs up. That's was over two hours ago

"Dad," I say choked up "The meeting never canceled, Bella and Rose went in our place."

I ran into the house hoping that this was all a mistake,that Marcus had been wrong about the meeting. I hoped I would find Bella at home happy that I made it back to her, but what I got was a sobbing Esme, and a pissed of Marcella. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were full of worry,  
>Marcella came up to me and attempted to slap me, but Marcus's hand blocked her.<p>

"You had one fucking job and that was to oversee Swan. It was simple and now because of your actions a innocent nineteen year old is now Carlisle's second. My husband has been his right hand man, put in work and because of a stupid God damn rule this family is going to be put in danger. It is very obvious that she has a target on her back and now her position sweetens the pot." I step towards her, my face hard and menacing, but before I could respond to her the front door opens and in walks Bella and Rosalie.

I am relieved, I hadn't seen my girl in a few days and instantly the ache is non-existent. I walk towards her but the light bouncing off the charm on her necklace distracts me..._ Its true_.

Instantly I'm in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders. Fear is all I feel. "Bella, what did you do? Please tell me you didn't do this," I beg.

"I did what I had to," is her only reply.

"See this is what I'm talking about, she knows nothing about our life. I blame you Esme, you should have left her in Washington" Marcella continues to rant.

"You've gone to damn far Marcella. Your opinions don't matter, you will respect her or Marcus will have to deal with you. The rules are here for a reason. You know this and if you question our decisions, you question our family and to do so has grave consequences," my dad warned before turning his attention to Marcus. "What happened Marcus? I called your house and left a message for the meeting to be postponed. So imagine my surprise when Edward said it went through and that my daughter and God daughter were sworn in," Carlisle yelled. He replied that he never got the message. In the end it was all blamed on miscommunication, the very thing that could get us killed one day.

* * *

><p>After Marcus and Marcella left the rest of us had dinner. It remained tense and we barely spoke. Dad spoke to Bella in private for about an hour and then we went to bed. All I wanted to do was protect her and here she was in the line of fire sort of speak. I couldn't relax until I had her in my arms.<p>

"I'm glad you are home," Bella said. "I didn't sleep that well while you were gone."

"Are we going to talk about this or hope the situation didn't happen?" I ask, as her back is molded into my chest.

"I did what I had to babe. I couldn't let what my family worked for be plucked over by those assholes," she explained.

"Bella, I love you more then my own life and if I could change things I would," I say kissing her neck. "We found James today, he was murdered," I murmur.

"Yeah, Carlisle explained it to me. He told me I would be running with Alice and Rose and that he will try to keep Emmett, Jasper and you with us as much as possible. It's not that he doesn't trust us to get shit done. It's cause you guys would be more worried about us instead staying focused on what you have to do. You know I think I may like being your boss," she giggled.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring this up. One day as my boss and you already have a big head," I chuckled.

"Hmm, I have to start sometime. I know what the first thing I want you to do is,"

"And what is that boss lady?"

"I want you fuck me" Bella whispered in my ear.

"Yes, ma'am." That was one task I was all to willing to do.

Bella's been asleep for hours and I cant sleep, even though she had wore my body out, my brain couldn't shut off. I don't want to disturb her while she is sleeping so peacefully so I get up to get a drink. My dad's office light is on and I can hear the rustle of papers.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asks, not bothering to look up and see who it is.

"How did you know it was me?" I wonder, as I take a swig of my beer.

"You favor a heavy left foot when you walk. Your mother favors her toes. Rose walks on the balls of her feet and Bella, well she is the only one who is stealthy," He replies, still engrossed in his paperwork.

"What'cha working on?"

"Why don't you go ahead and ask me what you came to and lets not dance around the subject son."

"How are we gonna get Bella out of this?"

"You know, as well as I do that this is for life. She made a decision and we will support her."

"You know she only did this because of the situation. She would have never done this if her hands weren't tied."

"Edward, this isn't about her position and how that looks to your masculinity is it?"

I scoffed, "hell no!"

I watch as his shoulders sag and he sighed. "I know you want to keep her safe and as much as I hate what Marcella said she is right. Bella's position makes her a target even more now that she has taken her vow. I cant change that at all Edward. How serious are you about her? Are you willing to hurt her to help her?"

"What are you talking about? Hurt her how?"

"I'm not talking about physically. She has been through to much of that. I'm talking about digging up old skeletons that will hurt her emotionally. If you do this she's going to hate you for it. Hell she's gonna hate me for holding this information from her," He says sliding a piece of paper my way.

I open the paper and I'm a bit confused at the name.

_Carlito Davis_  
><em>237 peachcourt drive<em>  
><em>Atlanta, Georgia<em>

"Who the hell is Carlito Davis?" I ask.

"That's Charlie. He's been in hiding. If you want to save her, you have to convince him that's its in his best interest to come back," He said looking at me, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Now I knew what he meant by hurting her to help her. It was time for a resurrection.

**Aha! yes, Charlie is coming back. My Mobwife group knew this in advance. when the outline was roughly planned, He wasnt suppose to come back but My awesome Spork ninjas over at the Mobwife FB group begged for charlie to be alive. My Charlie is Colin farrell and these ladies proclaimed he was " to sexy to be dead" . I would like to show my love for One of eddies girls, she is a Treasure. My Mobwife group.. They keep my laughing. and Much LOVE to YOU, yes the readers! There are no words to express how much i adore my readers, i read all my reviews and wanted to say a huge Thankyou for reading and reviewing:) .. Remember all character pics and teasers are at the facebook Memoirs of a Mobwife group only, link in profile**


	18. Chapter 18

**I dont Twilight**

**"For peace to reign, be ready for war."**

Warm wet kisses along my neck woke me from my restful sleep. Instantly my body searched to be closer to his. My arm reaching behind me, my fingers wrapping finding purchase in his hair, slightly tugging on it.

"Mmm… What did I do for this treat?" I moaned.

"Just being the love of my life," Edward whispered in my ear.

His declaration made my heart melt and my eyes glaze over, I rolled over looking at him. He took in my reaction and his face looked worried.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked.<p>

"I love you Edward," I said lightly, brushing my fingers along his cheek. "I know you worry about me. I promise to never put myself in a position to where I won't be able to come home to you."

"That won't always be in your control, but when it is I expect you to be home. I won't pretend that I like this, cause I don't. It makes me sick. The only thing that makes me feel better is you won't ever be alone and you won't ever leave this house unstrapped."

"That's for damn sure," I sigh.

* * *

><p>The week of Rosalie's wedding was a whirlwind of activity. It was common courtesy that all business be set aside and we enjoy our family time. The bridal luncheon was filled with properly dressed ladies with huge hats. There was no talk of James and Tanya's absence. No talk of the vow Rosalie and I took. Even though the evidence was proudly displayed on our necks and in the company we kept. The older ladies including Esme, Marcella and Daniela kissed both my cheeks in greeting, like I have seen them do to Carlisle in public. It must've been eating Marcella up something fierce to have to show me respect.<p>

" I hear you and Edward are getting serious, are there any plans for you two to marry?" Esme's Aunt Dottie asked, despite her niece's protest that she not intrude on our personal life. She was a small old lady with her black hair twisted in a bun. I imagined she was probably pushing eighty.

"Mrs. Cicero, Edward and I are very happy, and one day I hope to be as lucky as Rosalie and Emmett."

"That will be one joyous occasion for this family. Antonio and Edward had always talked about their families joining officially and in the eyes of the Lord. If you kids get that far, I have full faith it will be a blessed union," Mrs. Cicero said, wistfully. To be honest with all the hoopla lately I never sat and imagined Edward and I married with a family of our own.

"Did you know my parents?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes! They were some of the sweetest kids. You never saw Charlie without Renee. They were always with Carlisle and Esme. I commend Charlie for wanting a different life for his family, it was honorable." Mrs. Cicero replied.

"I had excellent parents. I was a Daddy's girl. His death impacted our lives greatly," I said a bit sadly.

"Well we are happy to have you back with us. I can't tell you how over the moon my Esme…" she smiled at Esme and patted her cheek "and Carlisle are about having you here. They loved your parents and it's like having them here in you."

"I'm happy to be here too," I replied, looking at Esme.

"Having a sexy boyfriend makes life here even easier, doesn't it?" she asked and I immediately started blushing.

"Aunt Dottie, that's your nephew for Christ sake," Esme scoffed.

"Yes Esme, doesn't mean I am blind. The ladies around here must throw themselves at Edward. He got his namesakes looks, rightly so. Edward Sr. had a way with the ladies too."

"Mrs. Cicero, I agree he is quite sexy, but Esme doesn't want to hear that about her baby."  
>Rosalie got a lot of shit to set up her house, much like a woman would get at a typical bridal shower. Did these people even know her at all? We all know that bitch ain't gonna cook for shit. Rose likes jewelry and ammo, which is why I got her a customized diamond bracelet with a small bullet charm on one side; it said Deirfiúr and Sorella on the other. The Irish and Italian words for Sister. She gave me a teary hug and I told her I would see her for the wedding in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Family had been lagging in my mind as of yet, and not just the one I vowed to, but the one I was born into. I missed my parents terribly, and some days were worse than others for mourning them both. I found myself sitting in my father's truck that sat in the Cullen's garage some nights just reminiscing. It oddly still smelled like him. Motor oil, Cigars, and Eternity cologne. I wondered about my mom, how she loved him so much and essentially died the day he did. I remembered what Edward said in the hospital when I was hurt, "your heartbeat is connected to mine. If you'd died I would not have lasted more than a minute without you."<p>

I was fooling myself if I thought that what Edward and I had was anything less than what Carlisle and Esme or My mom and dad shared. It was already an all-consuming love but I wouldn't want it any other way.  
>~*~<p>

* * *

><p>Rosalie and Emmett opted to only have one person each to stand up for them, and their choice were Edward and I. My dress was a curve hugging, floor length, navy, spaghetti strap dress. Edward was an absolute vision in a tux; his navy tie matched my dress. I could tell he had spent some time on his hair, it looked tamer than usual. I didn't mind the way it went all over. The aisle was much shorter then I realized because I spent the whole time looking at Edward. I was a bit alarmed when he stepped up to me from beside the priest took my hand and kissed it.<p>

"Rose could have the most expensive dress in the world on but she will never compare to the sight before me. I love you, baby," Edward whispered, and released my hand to move back to his spot beside the priest.

The wedding was long and Traditional. Prayers were said; Rosalie and Emmett vowed their respect and loyalty to themselves, along with Love. She cried and Emmett tried to conceal his tears, but Edward and I both caught him. It was so nice to see all of our families laughing and smiling.  
>We all were truly like any other normal family and in the words of Alice, "Just better armed."<p>

The reception was just a glorified party. A chance for us to let loose and just be us. Carlisle beefed up security at the church and reception hall. To the public they looked like wedding guests, but to us the ear pieces were a dead giveaway. You have to know what to look for. We drank and ate so much that, I was not going to fit in this dress after all the food I consumed. Tell me if you can resist the chocolate fountain. It seemed everything I ate had to take a dip in it.

I was full and exhausted I sat at one of the tables resting my feet. There were a small group of two girls sitting at a table off in a corner giving me glances here and there. One of them looked around seventeen red straight hair, and short pink cocktail dress. Alice said that she was a cousin of Emmett's, Jenny I believe she said her name was. Her blonde friend's name was Kimberly. I could tell they were dipping into the champagne behind her father's back. The more they drank, the more I could hear of the conversation.

"Jen, who was Emmett's best man?" Kimberly asked.

"That was Edward Cullen. They are close friends," Jenny explained.

"Hmm, well is he married?" she asked.

I could already tell where the conversation was going, I just sighed and rolled my eyes. It could have been the alcohol hitting my system, but I found the whole exchange comical.

"No, but I wouldn't suggest trying to hit on him. For one he's like thirty…" Jenny sounded disgusted and I scoffed. "He was almost twenty-eight, and thirty isn't old," I said in my head "and the second reason is you see that woman in the blue dress. Rosalie's Maid of honor, that's, Isabella Swan and they are like together- together. Emmett's says it's only a matter of time before they get married and he says she can be quite scary, so find someone else to bang at this wedding," she finished.

Kimberly looked over at me, cocked her head a couple times trying to gauge the seriousness of Jenny's words, and I smiled to myself.

Edward finally walked over and sat beside me. He laughed when I told him about the conversation between Jenny and Kimberly. It wasn't long before it was time to see Rosalie and Emmett out. I kissed Rose and hugged Emmett goodbye, he held me a little longer and whispered, "You're next" in my ear. He had a big Cheshire cat grin in response to my stunned, shocked face.

We were getting ready to leave, but, Edward saw Kimberly and Jenny and started to walk over to them. I held his hand and tried to tell him not to mess with them with my eyes but he went anyway.

I saw Jenny hug him and watched as he pointed to me and said something to the both of them.

Jenny laughed out loud and said "see I told you" to Kimberly, who didn't share her friend's amusement. Edward laughed too walking back to me, then, we headed to the car.

"What did you say to that girl?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt.

"That you were indeed very, very scary."

* * *

><p>Barely in the door to my room, I was pushed up against the wall, Edward's hands raising my silk dress. He lavished my neck in licks and nibbles. His teeth pulled the straps to my dress making it fall down my hardened nipples. The sensation made me moan as the dress completely fell to the floor.<p>

Edward quickly discarded the rest of our clothes and suddenly my legs wrapped around his waist. His lips assaulted my breasts. My head was thrown back in pleasure.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" Edward asked, his minty breath hot on my neck. His tongue brushed over my earlobe sending a shiver down my spine.

"Um…" I struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I love you and will always keep you safe," he added, slightly distracted.

I removed my legs from around him. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked grabbing the sides of his face. I saw a flash of worry but he quickly covered it with a smile. I watched him move away from me and lay on the bed tugging me along with him. I lied down facing him, we were still completely naked.

"It's just today has got me thinking a lot about us. You know about family, marriage, being in love and what it all means when it comes to moving forward. I'm almost twenty-eight; it's time for me to settle down, I'm done being wild. I know I want my forever with you."

"But?" I wondered.

"But you're almost twenty. You deserve a chance to see life… to be young. I worry you're not at the same stage in life as I am. I want a life with you and a family. It's just Rose's wedding, dealing with the events of you being shot and you taking your vow put things in prospective for me." Edward let out a much needed breath.

I narrowed my eyes at him and poked him in the chest. "Our problem has always been that you assume way too much. I know my age but I also know how precious life is, especially now. Don't try to think for me, please. I love you with every fiber of my being and the wedding also put things in perspective, I know you are it for me. I know you will worry about me no matter where I am, because that's just how you are. I know you will never do anything to hurt me and everything you have done has always been with my best interest at heart. You have my back just like I have yours. I won't lie, my love for you scares the shit out of me, and I've seen what it does to a person to not have the other half of your heart. My mother loved my father the same way, then one day he didn't come home. After a while we had a memorial and buried an empty coffin. She grieved herself to death, she wasted away to nothing and drank herself into a grave and left me alone." I was full on sobbing with intervals of hiccupping. Edward held me, ran his fingers through my hair, rocked me in his lap.  
>"Don't ever leave me," I whispered half asleep<p>

"Never!" he replied.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Edward and I spent a lot of time together, mostly for work. Emmett and Rose were off sunning themselves in sunny Miami, Florida. She called a few days into her honeymoon telling me that Emmett and she went diving and did lots of shopping in the ritzy shops of Bal Harbor. She also informed me that they didn't leave their suite at the Fountainebleau room for the first twenty-four hours.<br>I was so happy to hear her so happy. Edward and I got some time in the range and worked out with Jasper and Alice. Those two were being completely secretive since the wedding. I could tell their relationship was progressing day by day. Alice came across hard and rigid to outsiders, Rose and I had adopted this stance also. We were all constantly observant. When she was with Jasper she laughed and softened a bit, embracing her femininity. I could see the sly looks they were giving each other. I watched this a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore, wiping the remnants a club sandwich I had finished.  
>"What's going on with you two?" I asked.<p>

"Um. Are you asking as my friend or my boss?" Alice questioned.

"Alice, you know friends first, always." I smiled at her.

"Jasper and I got married," she blurted out really fast.

"Oh shit!" Edward and I gasped.

"Aro is going to kill you dude!" Edward exclaimed.

"I know, I should have talked to Aro and Daniela. We wanted to make our own decisions about this, so much of our lives are dictated by others." Jasper said sadly.

"Jasper, I understand. It's the same for me also, regardless of rank. When my Dad or Bella…" he says winking at me "says go, you go."

"Speaking of, when do you go south?" Jasper asked, changing the subject.

Edward instantly went rigid with rage I could feel his shoulders start to shake beside me. He stood up abruptly and the chair fell behind him. He looked up at Jasper and demanded him to take a walk with him. I'd seen Edward angry before but this had a whole new level to it.  
>I could see Alice tear up a bit "I'm sorry Bella, this was supposed to be a happy lunch and we have managed to add drama to it."<p>

"Alice, I am sure it was a misunderstanding, Edward gets like that. It will blow over, you will see."

Edward came back without Jasper "Alice, Jasper is waiting in the car for you." Alice hugged me and whispered sorry to Edward, he just waved her off.

I was curious but I chose not to ask. I rather let him cool off and approach the subject later. I did know Carlisle never mentioned anything about anyone going south; maybe he was going to surprise me with a vacation.

* * *

><p>Emmett and Rose came home a week later. Carlisle explained to me that Emmett would be joining me when I did my tour of the Swan businesses, letting the staff familiarize themselves with me and collect accounting data. My first stop was with my largest endeavor that had been Antonio's pride and joy and that was the very business that Sam and Paul were willing to kill me for. Vita Da Sogno Shipping was a very large import  export company that raked in several billion dollars in business a year. The man that ran the day to day business Peter Cicero, Esme's cousin was a very nice man in his late fifties. He supplied the current month accounting papers, then, gave me a tour of the facility. The employees expressed that they enjoyed their jobs and that they were quite pleased with the generous benefits afforded them. I had to give it to Edward; he took excellent care of this place.

We also went to various places even a gentleman's club named Zanna. It was a bit classier then the pink pussy, even if the doorman thought I was a perspective dancer. I met some of the ladies; undoubtedly they were slightly disappointed that Edward wouldn't be their boss anymore.

The last place on our list was Swan's Marina Storage. It was a decent sized place. Its primary income was storing high end yachts inside a climate controlled area during the winter months. It was a business built by Cullen Construction. Of course within the last several years. Emmett told me it was really just a place for the Cullen's to store their toys along with other associates. I was surprised to see no one in the office. There were a few employees walking about, but no one even questioned who I was or why I was here.

Emmett stayed outside as I went in. I looked around. It was rather dirty and didn't look like anyone occupied the place on a regular basis. I found the financial files and saw that it had been running in the red for months. I did notice large sums of money sent to a bank account in Atlanta, Georgia. It didn't make any sense.

I was in the middle of putting the accounting files back in the folder when a short stocky man with a dirty blonde goatee walked through the door.

"Who the fuck are you? And what are you doing behind my desk?" He shouted.

"Mr. Matthews it's the fifteenth of the month and you know what is due, don't you?" I said calmly placing the file in the cabinet.

"I deal with Mr. Cullen bitch, not you," he said walking towards me, instinctively my right hand wrapped around the handle of my Glock behind me, in the waist of my charcoal pencil skirt.

"Mr. Matthews, what's the name on the sign outside?" I asked.

He looked like at me like I couldn't read. "Swan's Marina Storage and what the fuck is it to you?" he replied.

I saw Emmett outside the glass door checking on me. I gave him a wink signaling everything was okay, he winked back acknowledging me.

"What's it to me?" I scoff, a small laugh escaping my lips.

"I assure you, it has everything to do with me. You're fired!" he moved quickly towards me putting him a mere inches from my face. My gun was already out and positioned where I wanted it. I raised it up so the barrel was now at the head of his dick. I shoved it forward forcefully and his face finally registered what was going on and he grunted in pain.

I heard Emmett rush inside and grab the guy by the shoulders pulling him back. "What the fuck are you doing Derrick?" Emmett yelled.

"What am I doing? She is the one who I found riffling through the files in my office, then, this bitch tells me I am fired."

"Oh man, Derrick!" Emmett laughed loudly. "You just fucked up. This is Isabella Swan, your boss."

Derrick Matthews face softened and twisted in horror.

"Was." I say "I was his boss. He's fired. Emmett make sure you see him out properly."

* * *

><p>Ahh! The welcome I got when I got home was so worth the exhausting day I had. Edward lying across my bed naked with his cock in his hand lazily stroking himself. The rush of heat surged to the lady bits.<p>

"Was someone waiting for me, or did you want a moment alone with yourself?' I asked coyly.

"Oh no, I was waiting for you baby, now strip for me but do it slowly,"

I painstakingly slow unbuttoned my collared shirt one button at a time, my eyes locked with his. It hit the floor as I ran my hands up my stomach to my breasts. I reached behind me and unclipped my red demi cup lace bra sliding the straps down my arms. Teasing him. This made him grasp his cock a little harder causing him groan. The bra quickly fell along with my shirt.

"Fuck! Baby you're so sexy," Edward grunted, picking up the pace a little.

I pulled my glock from my shirt, switched the safety back on and dislodged the bullet in the chamber.

Edward chuckled as I did this "safety first, huh, babe?"

I turned around and unzipped my skirt, it slid down my legs, revealing me clad in a white thong. I could hear him leave the bed and his hands softy touching my breasts with his large erection assaulting my back. His lips on my neck. My ass grinding into him. Edward laid me on the bed and his head instantly went between my legs. His fingers pushed aside the thin strip of my thong, his tongue lovingly stroked to my clit, making my back arch at the sensation.

"Oh fuck! Edward right there."

My legs opened wider as I felt the familiar tingling of my building orgasm. I desperately wanted him inside of me. I grabbed at him and he crawled up my body  
>"Look at me," Edward demanded "this is mine. My beautiful woman with soft mahogany hair and deep expressive chocolate eyes filled with love that brings me to my knees every time you look at me. Your luscious full lips that make me hard just thinking about them wrapped around my cock." His fingers entered me making me cry out. He continued to relentlessly finger fuck me harder, curling so that he could reach my g-spot sending me over the edge till I was a shaking, quivering mess.<p>

"Fuck! Oh… hell...yes... Damn it... Baby so good" My legs had a death grip on his arm as I rode out my orgasm.

Edward climbed up on the bed, hovering over me. His cock standing at attention lying on my leg, sticky clear pre-cum smeared near my knee. I took my index finger and dipped into the fluid and licked it off. "You taste so good," I whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait to bury my cock in your sweet pussy," Edward replied.

"What are you waiting for?" I taunted.

Edward cupped my breasts, his thumbs rubbing over my nipples, causing them to hardening at the touch. He then pinched them hard eliciting a squeal, his mouth returned and began to tug on them with his teeth. I was never one to think I would like a bit of pain with my pleasure but I could see why people liked it. It grabs your attention quickly.

"Spread your legs wider for me, Bella." He slowly slid his cock down my slit coating himself with my arousal.

"Please baby, fuck me." I begged,

Edward bent his head to kiss me and as his lips touched mine his slammed into me hard. His mouth on mine, muffling my screams.

"God... You feel so good," Edward moaned.

His thrusting were hard and violent, I loved every minute of it. I wrapped my legs around his and through myself over so that I was now straddling him. I leaned back and rode him hard, the sound of skin slapping and juices sliding were the only sounds accompanying our moans and grunts.

Edward flipped me over on my stomach and raised my ass. I could feel his cock close behind me and I ground into him. He thrust back into me, much deeper than before his balls hitting my clit. I was so close to coming again.

"Fuck. Baby … I'm coming," he cried out as the flutter of my pussy signaled another orgasm ripping through me.

"God, I love you Bella," Edward said gasping for breath.  
>"I love you too," I replied completely spent. We both fell asleep, too tired to even wash the evidence of our love off our bodies.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up alone and restrained. I was confused and turned to see that my hands were in cuffs attached to the bed post. Oh fuck no! He was a dead man. I thought. I wrapped my hands around the post and kept pushing back and forth till the head board snapped in two, releasing the cuffs. I remembered I'd gone to sleep naked, but now I was fully dressed in my butterfly pajamas, I even had a set of panties on. At least the bastard dressed me, I went to the dresser and saw a note.<p>

_Bella,  
>Please don't be mad at me. Remember when I said I will do anything in the world to protect you, well baby this is one of these times. I love you. I will be back in three days. Don't ask Emmett or my dad where I am. They won't tell you. Please trust me, please.<em>

Forever yours,  
>E.<p>

I stormed into the living room to see Emmett lying on the couch eating chips and watching the cub's game on television.

"Where the fuck is he?" I yelled.

"Nice bracelet you got yourself there Bella," Emmett said with amusement and playfulness.

"Very funny Em," I rolled my eyes. "A city full of hit men are gonna seem tame compared to what's waiting for him at home," I retorted.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Emmett asked.

I was going to reply when Rosalie walked in. "Hey does anyone know why there is a broken headboard in the hallway?" she asked curiously.

She looked at me and down to my wrist where one of the two handcuff bracelets were still attached to my wrist.

"Hmm, bondage phase already? You two must be getting serious," Rosalie chuckled.

"Fuck no! Your bitch ass brother took off and cuffed me long enough to leave without telling me."

"Oh shit. So that's what he handed me these keys for" Rose said as she unlocked the cuffs from my wrist.

"How long ago did he leave?" I asked.

"My Dad took him to the airport probably two hours ago."

I called Carlisle and Edward's cells over the next twelve hours and got no response. The more hours that ticked by the more pissed off I became. Then a though hit me and I called Jasper.

"Hi B, what can I do for you?" Jasper inquired, as soon as he answered.

"Jasper, can you do me a favor?" I asked, desperately.

"Sure. Anything, just name it."

I need you to get me the GPS location on Edward's phone"

"Sure thing, is he in trouble?" he chuckled.

"Very." I retorted.

Twenty minutes later Jasper called back, "Hello?"

"The phone is at 255 Courtland Street in Atlanta, Georgia"

"What's at that address?" I asked, confused.

I heard Jasper gulp and hesitate, "You may as well tell me, or I will Google it."

"It's the Hilton Hotel."

**One of eddies girls earned her saint status with this chapter and the next one, which is already written and sitting in her doc.. waiting for her red pen. Thank you for reading. I can never say it enough. Welcome to all the newbies we got at the mobwife group on FB. I made a little trailer for this story on youtube my channel is mandi79. I am not professional, it was in fun and i love fics with reader interaction, helps you bond with the story more when you have visuals. *** I got creative with this chapter, first one to find the word that means FANG in another language will get a personal teaser** **

**Please remember to tip (review) your ninja before you leave! Much love Fangs**

**Group link on profile for regular teasers**

**FIC RECS!**

Title: A Life For A Life by mkystich

**Title: Dear Maggie by Jenny0719**

**see you soon with the next chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**Memoirs of a Mobwife**

**Anger is just one letter short of Danger**

Anger is the only thing I felt. We were suppose to be a family, this meant not keeping things from me. Instantly my mind went to him possibly playing house with some whore in Georgia. Could that be why Swan Marina Storage was in the red? Edward was responsible for all of these businesses, why would he allow the others to run impeccably and not the storage location.

I seen the two pieces of the head board in the hallway and I did the only thing I could think of. I punched it... repeatedly. Until my the skin on my knuckles split and a blood flowed down on to the cherry wood.

"Damn it B, what the hell is your problem? " Alice asked taking a look at my knuckles.

"Just releasing some pent up aggression," I said smiling, as I walked back to the room and bathroom to wrap up my hand.

"Next time, hit the bag," Alice called after me.

* * *

><p>Carlisle came home the next day alone. If he wanted me to know where Edward was. He would have told me. I wasn't going to give anyone the slightest clue that I was mad and feeling betrayed. The anger just kept festering.<p>

Sunday dinner I once again put my front on and smiled. The tension in the air for once was not cause by me. I spoke and laughed with everyone like everything in my life was great, and as if it were not falling apart. I saw Carlisle spare glances at me a few times. I guess he was gauging me to see if I would ask about Edward, I never did, and oddly no-one else did either, not even Esme. At least not in my presence.

At some point between the entree and dessert Alice decided to spring on the fact Jasper and her had gotten married. I could hear shouting and the clanking of dishes, Aro telling Jasper he was going to kill him and that he had no respect. Daniela was telling Alice that, this was not how this family did things. Ultimately, Daniela made the sign of the cross, and cried into Aro's shoulder. I just sat there watching, my chin resting on the palm of my hand, elbow on the table taking in the entertainment. Was I a bad person for being thankful that for once someone other then me caused drama in the house? The key lime pie was at least good.

Later, that night I was called into Carlisle office and told to sit.

"I expected for you to ask me about Edward by now." He sat leaning back in his leather chair, a cigar lazily resting in his mouth.

"No, if you wanted me to know what he was up too, you would have told me. I trust you," I replied.

I saw a brief wince in his eyes. Ahh! A tell tell sign something was not on the up and up, but then I already knew that.

"Okay, I just wanted touch basis with you and see how you were doing. I know Edward wouldn't be away if he didn't need to, I expect him home in a few days," Carlisle explained.

"Sure, sounds great. Am I excused?" I asked, maybe a little to cheerful for a girl whose boyfriend jump on a plane to see his whore.

He looked at me inquisitively but nodded.

* * *

><p>Edward didn't come home after the three days as promised. After a week Emmett made a hasty departure late one night with Jasper. If Rose and Alice knew anything else, they never let on. During the day my blood was boiling, but at night I would cry myself to sleep, each passing moment being worse then the one before. The house was stifling me, I felt eyes on me constantly. I couldn't stand to look at them, the very people who pledged their love for me as family. The one I vowed to was hiding something and it was major. The claustrophobia was killing. I decided to finally leave the house to explore Antonio's home, that he loving named Serenità not far from here, just to get away from it all.<p>

The home was very beautiful. The gate was a wrought iron fence with a chain and lock. Carlisle had given me the key, when he gave me the deed to the houses and bank accounts. The house smelled like I assume it would. Closed and stuffy with a hint of pine-sol. The furniture was old Victorian, much like the rest of this house. Family pictures littered the hallway. Baby pictures of what I assumed to be my dad growing up. I noticed I did favor him. In the library were mounds and mounds of books. It felt like a little peace of heaven.

On the center table was a huge photo album very ornate leather and Swan embroidered on the front. There were wedding pictures of various family members I didn't recognize, except for the one of my parents, Carlisle and Esme acting as bridesmaid and best man.

They looked so happy, I missed them. I wished they were there to tell me how to deal with all the heartache. I wished I had my dads advice. How do you cope being almost twenty years old and being second to a crime family's Godfather? Or loving a man with your whole heart even though everything in your head screams not to? It made me wish for him to be there with me so much.

I laid on the chaise lounge and close my eyes. My body finally being able to rest, and my mind clear.

I got up the next morning and went to the Cullen estate long enough to change my clothes and gat

* * *

><p>her all my legal paperwork. I saw on my way out the house that my phone had chimed with a text, and wouldn't you know it was king dickhead.<p>

**I'll be home tonight, I love you ~**E

I didn't bother to reply.

I walked in Felix's office a little after 9 am. The blonde lady at the receptionist desk eyed me and cocked her brow at me.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, popping her gum.

"Yes, I need to see Felix."

"I though you girls worked later hours," she snapped and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean by that, but I suggest you tell Felix that Isabella Swan is here to meet with him," I replied harshly.

She picked up the phone and murmured my name into it and within seconds Felix opened the door to greet me.

"Hello sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

Two hours later I walked out. I smiled over at blondie and theatrically wiped the corners of my mouth. I let her think what she wanted.

I drove to a small diner to have lunch. I happened to notice Marcella and Vanessa Marino having lunch on the patio outside. I naturally thought nothing of it as The Marino's and our family have been business associates in the past and wives naturally form friendships with others in our circle. I thought the polite thing to do would be to say hi but Carlisle 's phone call interrupted anytime I may have had for socializing.

"Sir?" I greeted.

"The boys are coming in around five this evening. We are having a meeting right before dinner be here around six, please," Carlisle informed me.

"Yes sir. I'll see you at six," I replied.

"Bella, is everything okay? I noticed you didn't stay at home last night and you have been distant."

"Sir if its okay I will explain everything tonight."

"Yes sweetheart, just know that we love you and you can come to us for anything."

More lies.

"Yes sir, I know. Everything is fine."

By the time I hung up Marcella and Vanessa were gone. I continued with all my errands.

* * *

><p>By late afternoon I had the gate at Serenità replaced and hired the security personnel Felix recommended. My head of security's name was Travis Walker. He was in his early thirties, sleeved out in tattoos and a lip piercing. He was sexy, ex-Navy Seal and very married. Felix had hired his company in the past for jobs here and there. Travis was completely informed that discretion was needed, as well, as what people were and weren't allowed.<p>

Before I knew it four o'clock had snuck up on me. The house was clean and the landscape was being worked on. I was slowly bringing back my grandfather's house to its full glory. I am sure he would've been proud.

I walked into the Cullen's around a quarter to six. Edward walked over to me and hugged me so tight, lifting me in his arms. He smelled so damn good. Instinctively I melted in his touch. I wish I didn't feel this sadness in my heart. I smiled up at him when he put me down, my façade back up. I let him hold my hand as we walked into Carlisle's office. I sat with him on the couch, he stayed connected to me. Rubbing my hands, kissing my cheeks and lips constantly, I reciprocate his affections.

"Ahem," Carlisle cleared his throat. "I realize you two want to reunite but we have some business to take care of."

"Yes sir," we both respond at the same time.

We are quickly joined by Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I avoid looking at Rose, since she'd always been able to read me like a book.

"I called this meeting cause…. there have been some developments and we need to discuss how this effects us as a family. It's a sensitive issue, so I want everyone to keep our heads together," Carlisle began. I waited with baited breath for someone to start confessing... no one seemed to want to start so, I broke the ice.

"Does this have anything to do with Atlanta?" I asked.

Edward's body is stiffened.

"Yes, Bella it's about Atlanta," Carlisle sighed.

"How did you know about Atlanta?" Edward quickly turned his body to look at me. My heart sunk a little bit. He doesn't even try to deny it.

"Edward," I take a moment to compose myself. I wanted to fall apart, but knew I couldn't. "When you own a business or businesses as this case here. You have a lot of financial paperwork, I guess the term is, books to go through. It raises flags when all of them are run to perfection, except for one. It seems Swan Marina Storage has been running at minimal capacity for sometime now and that multiple huge payouts went to an account in Atlanta."

"Baby, I don't know what your getting at," he said confused.

"When you left, which I am super pissed about being handcuffed by the way," Emmett snorted and the girls covered their mouths to keep from laughing "I asked Jasper to track the GPS on your phone, and do you wanna guess where he told me where it was?" I asked.

"Jasper, what the fuck!" Edward shouted.

"Look man, I asked her if you were in trouble and she said very, besides Edward she has rank man, I couldn't tell her no." Jasper replied, looking a bit guilty for going behind Edward's back.

"Why didn't you call Dad?" Edward asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No one told me a damn thing and I tried, but I didn't get an answer. I assumed you were in trouble," Jasper explained.

"Bella, you have things all wrong. Please tell me you don't think I was cheating on you," his voice was a strangled sob.

Edward, who is Brooke Davis?" I asked calmly.

"Baby, I can explain all that, just give me a chance, please."

I stood up not trusting myself to be near him any longer, my facade breaking a little more. My nails digging into the palms of my skin. "Edward, there is an account receiving large payments from Swan Marina registered to a Brooke Davis at 237 Peach Court Drive in Atlanta, Georgia." My voice started to raise in level and I felt my control slip. "A few fucking blocks from the god damn Hilton Hotel that your fucking phone was located at," I screamed throwing a paper weight at his head, missing by a few inches.

He knew if I wanted to hurt him, it would have connected. "Your using my fucking money to house some fucking whore in an apartment, you miserable bastard." My hands flexing as I restrain myself from either punching or pulling my gun on him. Fuck it, I draw my gun and fired one by his head. It put a hole in the bookshelf behind him, I would never shot him or hurt him, I wasn't physically incapable of doing it.  
>"Bella!"<p>

"Bella!"

"Bella!" I hear all of them yell behind me as Rose's hands pulled me back away from Edward and took my gun from me.

"Baby please, just listen. This is not what you think, I would never hurt you like that. You have to believe me, please just let me explain," Edward pleaded walking towards me.

"Edward, back up give her some space," Jasper suggested.

"No" he shook his head, "No, she has to listen to me." Edward fought against Jasper and Emmett trying to get closer to me.

"Fuck you! I don't want you anywhere near me." I struggled against the grip that Rose and Alice had on me.

"That's hard to do sweetheart, you live here," Edward retorted.

"The hell I do. Moved into Serenità this morning," I spat. Shock and devistation registered on his face. Everything was quiet and eerie suddenly.

Carlisle sat calmly behind his desk watching his son and I trying to tear each other limb from limb.

"Bella, Edward isn't cheating on you. Cullen men are raised better then that and the women we love wouldn't put up with it. I wish in some way that this was about cheating, because then you two can make up and things will be alright but this is different. Please know Edward had no knowledge of what I'm about to tell you until recently. He struggled with keeping this from you, but he wanted you to be safe and as long as you're my second, you wont be. Please know we all love you and this was necessary,"

I look at Edward confused, and he looks at me mouthing "I'm sorry."

"Venire qui." Carlisle said and the door opens to allow a ghost.. a aberration … a hallucination to walk in. Because I swear that my father Charlie Aaron Swan was standing in the door way. He didn't look any different then he did when I was a little girl. I was immediately bombarded by the smell of cigars and eternity cologne. It was him.. The little girl in me wanted to run to him, to be engulfed in his arms again, he was my safe haven… only it now represents my hell. I just stared at him. I must have been going crazy, that's it. I have a one way ticket to a padded room eating jello. Did I die and not know it? Those were the only rational explanations that my brain could come up with.

"Let me go!" Edward yells at Emmett. I am then surrounded in my new familiar haven, Edward's arms. They protected and loved me, nursed me back to health. I snap out of it and realize my dad is still standing there.  
>"It's you," I gasped and wiggled out of Edward's embrace.<p>

Charlie walked towards me and widened his arms to hug me but I back away instinctively grabbing for my gun, but it is not there, Rose has it in her hands. He stops with a sad look on his face. I would've shot him and they know it.

"Bella, baby girl I've missed you so much," my father chokes on a sob.

I laugh because I feel the last of the my front fall. The rubber band on my sanity finally snapped. My blood was boiling and all I want to do is hurt him the way he'd done to me.

"When did you miss me? When I cried myself to sleep believing you died? When I watched my mother drink herself to oblivion? Or when I had to fucking bury her because she died grieving for you?" I screamed as I flipped the coffee table over near him. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. Edward made an attempt to come to me but I put my hand up, stopping him

I turned around looked at Carlisle. "You looked me in the eye and said I was like a daughter to you. I trusted you and you knew the whole time, didn't you! What happens now since my motherfucking feelings mean nothing to you, to any of you!" I screamed, tears still clouding my vision.

"I understand you're angry so, I will let that outburst made a vow, that doesn't change, I'm sorry, but all assets go to Charlie as heir." I shake my head and realize how right I was in the decision I made to see Felix. I couldn't cry anymore, so I laughed uncontrollably to the point that everyone in the room assumed I was going mad, maybe I was.

"I went to see Felix today. I had a feeling something serious was coming so I removed Serenità Estate and Vita Da Sogno Shipping from Cullen Holdings. I also retain my inheritance Zanna, Swan Marina and the house in Forks is still in the contract so Casper can have that."

"Isabella, you will respect me as your father," Charlie demanded.

"I don't have to do shit, you haven't taken your vow. You're lucky your chest isn't full of fucking holes and had Rose not taken my gun, it would have been."

Rose and Alice tried to comfort me but, I just shook them off. They had nothing to do with this and were just as upset as I was, but at the time I packaged the whole Cullen clan as the enemy and unfortunately they became collateral damage.

I heard Charlie murmur, "if I had a nickel for every time I heard my dad say that."

"I should have been told. You preach about loyalty, family and love, but do any of you care that you have crushed and devastated one of your own?" I looked around asking everyone then, I looked at Carlisle.

"I am going to ask that I have some time to myself and to please leave me alone."

"Take as long as you need, I'll be in touch," Carlisle says sadly.

"Yes sir." I look at Rose, it hurts me to see her cry. I love her and she knows this, but I don't speak. I just hold out my hand asking for my gun back.

I walked up to Charlie's face, his eyes still glistening with tears. "You're a coward. Do you know what I sacrificed ? My childhood was crushed, but by the grace of God Esme and Rose loved me through it. I was uprooted and thrown into this life and almost died because of it. I saw one of my very good friends killed. You are not my father, and I am warning you. I have nothing but hatred for you. The only reason I haven't killed you is because I don't want Esme to waste her weekend cleaning your useless blood out of this carpet. I am warning you, come near me again and I will. I don't give a damn if its in the middle of rush hour. The next time you get this close to me you wont leave standing." I walked out and heard Carlisle warn Edward not to follow me.

* * *

><p>I see Esme by the door, she is crushed and I can't bare to be pissed at her. I know she didn't know, I love her like she was my own momma. I grab her and hug her, I could feel her tears soak into my shirt "I love you, Bella."<p>

"I love you too, momma." This declaration makes her cry harder, with a squeeze I let her go.

I had fully intented to get into my mustang and leave, but looking at my keys remembered the truck in the garage. I slowly walked and looked at it. All the good memories I had with this truck were now all tainted with lies and deceit. A few minutes later I drove it away from the house and left it running. I got out, grabbed my nine and unloaded a magazine into the beautiful black truck that my father babied. The sound of metal ripping was satisfying. It caught on fire near the hood. I saw everyone run out of the house screaming my name as the truck engulfed in flames. I was in my car and out the gate, as it exploded in the rear-view mirror.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was met with a handful of texts and voicemail from the Cullen's. The only one I was required to answer would be any of Carlisle's and I didn't expect to hear from him for awhile.<p>

"Good Morning Miss Swan," Travis greeted me.

"Hi, Travis. Please call me Bella," I requested.

"Bella, If ya want, we can go over the security list."

"Sure," I murmured.

"Tell me if I have this right. The people not allowed on the property are Edward, Esme, Aro, Marcus, Marcella and Daniela Cullen. Emmett and Rosalie McCarthy, and Alessandra and Jasper Whitlock, is that all?" Travis asked.

"Um, you need to add the name Charles Swan."

"Yes, ma'am," Travis drawled.

"Carlisle Cullen is allowed with permission from the main house. Housekeeping comes on Mondays and Fridays. Landscapers come on Friday and the painters will be in on Tuesday this week." I add.

* * *

><p>Two months went by. It was September and the text messages and phone calls stopped. I struck up a friendly relationship with Travis, he reminded me a lot of Tyler. He was smart and funny. He even brought his wife Vivian and little girl Amaya to the house. She was an adorable child with tight blonde ringlets and blue eyes. She reminded me of the porcelain dolls my father brought back from his trips.<p>

I went through various stages of anger when it came to Charlie, but my soul shattered when it came to Edward though. I forced myself to do the day to day things. The nights were the loneliest time for me. I remembered how complete I felt when I had him with me. My heart ached for him.

I took a chance one evening to call Esme. I hoped and prayed that she'd be the one who answered. I held my breath as the phone rang, immediately I could tell the person on the other line was not Esme. The breathing was harsher and labored.

"I know this is you Bella. Baby, please, talk to me," Edward begged sobbing.

I didn't reply, but I didn't hang up either.

"Baby, I love you so much. I am miserable without you." he cried. "I am so sorry for hurting you. Please, let me come see you Bella. You are my heart baby." I started to whimper, trying to hold in my tears. "I just want to hold you and love you. Dad has refused to let us come see you and call you until you say it's okay. I need you. We are the same, your pain is my pain. I ache without you, I know you are hurting baby."

I couldn't hold in my crying, so I sobbed harder then I'd done so in so long. I finally quieted down after a few minutes.

"Please, baby, let me come see you," Edward desperately pleaded once more.

Finally unable to contain my need for him any longer I whispered, "okay, but just you."

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support you guys have given this story.**

**One of eddies girls made this story bout as perfect as its gonna get, i adore her this lady to pieces. Much love to he Ninjas over at the group... you rawk!**

**_No on guessed it but Zanna is Italian for Fangs ( according to google if it isn't.. I like the name anyway). So ladies we have Charlie… eek! And we have reached a milestone we made it over 1000 ! Reviews… Thank you! *fangs*_**


	20. Chapter 20

.

Memoirs of a Mobwife

Ch 20

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.<strong>_

_**Emily Bronte**_

* * *

><p>I already knew when Edward arrived since I was watching on camera, but Travis alerted me none-the-less when he at the gate. Edward immediately began to ask questions sizing Travis up, but he wasn't phased at all. Travis was polite and professional even after Edward wanted to know "who the fuck he was" and threatened that "he better not cross the line with me".<p>

I opened the door and gasped at how awful he looked. His clothes looked like he'd slept in them, his hair was longer. I could see bruises healing and a scar fading from a cut on his lip marring his beautiful face. It made him look bad ass, but I'd rather look at his unmarked face instead.

"Hey," he said when I opened the door, carrying a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Hi," I replied shyly.

"These are for you."

"Thank you." I took the flowers from him and put them in a vase in the foyer.

We sat on the couch for a few moments, not saying a word but it spoke volumes.

"I love what you done here, haven't been in here for awhile," Edward said, looking around at the fresh sage paint in the living room.

"Yeah, I like it here… Edward, what are you hoping for by coming here?" I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I need to make things better… I love you, and I can't be away from you anymore. I know it's hurting you too. You don't look much better than I do."

He was right, in some twisted way our appearances reminded me of ET and Elliot when they were taken away from each other. Okay not that extreme but you could tell the separation had affected us both.

"You're right, I am hurt, shocked, angry, devastated, the list is endless. I love you and I am sorry for assuming that you would cheat on me. I should of had better faith in you, but you should have told me about where you were going and why. Maybe if I was given the choice and not have Charlie thrown back into my life so abruptly I may have reacted differently and things would have ended differently.

"You're right. We made a mistake, but we were so clouded by making sure that you stayed safe, that we would have done anything."

"I don't see how having Charlie here is going to change things, you heard what Carlisle said. I took my vow, that doesn't change anything but my rank and you know this. Hell I had people wanting to kill me and I barely knew about all this. You know as well as I do, that if people want to hurt you they are going to try no matter who you are."

"I see your point, we never want you to go through what you did when you were shot," Edward murmured remorsefully.

"So what happened to your face?" I inquired.

"The scar is from Rosalie, she punched me after you left. It turns out the big diamond on her wedding ring can cut flesh as well as glass," he chuckled.

"And the rest?"

"Jasper and I had a disagreement," he said, rubbing the yellowish bruise under his eye. "I was in the right and so was he. It's all squashed now well except for Rosalie. Mom is angry, she didn't know anything about this either. I've never seen her so furious. She cussed, screamed and threw things at Charlie and Dad for hours, when she got tired mom broke, she cried and told Dad and Charlie to get her daughter back and make things right or there was a headstone waiting for them. I believed her, she's very convincing when she pissed."

"Yeah, you should have seen her the first time Rose and I came home drunk. She paraded us to every store that sold alcohol within a twenty miles radius while we had a hangover and told them if they sold us anything, she would burn their business to the ground." I recalled the memory of that day.

"How did you get any beer?" Edward asked laughing.

"Pinky dick... Um... well Jacob got us fake id's. She found those too and went to his Dad. He had to cut Esme's yard the whole summer for free,"

"I can imagine Rose and you giving mom hell. Emmett and I were no different for my dad," he chuckled and sighed sadly. "Baby, I am so sorry, I need to make this right. I need us to be okay."

"Tell me what happened in Atlanta," I requested nervously, because I wasn't sure if he would explain everything to me.

"First off I never mean to cuff you. I knew if you had woken up while I was getting ready to leave I would have spilled everything and you would have wanted to go. I couldn't let you go down there, if that truck is clue of the destruction you could cause, the whole city would have been in flames. I like to keep the pyrotechnics in one city where I can control the police a bit better. Have you seen that movie My Cousin Vinny? That guy only stole a can of tuna down south and he almost got the chair, imagine what committing arson on a whole city would get you."

I laughed. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"It made you smile, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did" I grinned at him.

Edward took a deep breath and continued, "When I got down there, I wasn't sure what to expect. Charlie was given no warning about my arrival. I tracked him the first day to get his schedule down. The last contact Carlisle had with Charlie was right before you came here. Charlie mentioned that a few people down there were becoming suspicious after the last time Carlisle went to see him, and that was during that time. So all contact was severed unless in case of emergency. Carlisle tried to communicate with him after you got shot. My dad was gonna tell Charlie that he had to come back, no more hiding. This had already affected you too much. After a few weeks, Dad got nothing and tried to handle it on his end without him. We never thought in a million years, you would be put in the position that you would be essentially forced to take your vow. I had always been careful about making the meetings and handling business… I feel like its my fault… I should have been there," Edward said obviously frustrated.

"You were in jail, that couldn't be helped," I sympathized.

"Yes, it could of Bella. Remember that night at the club with that guy Alec?" I nodded not sure of where he was going with this story.

"Well afterward we found out Alec Macomb was a low level associate of Vanessa Marino; he nickel and dime shit, nothing major. Carlisle called Vanessa and told her she was to deliver Alec to us in compensation for hurting you and if she didn't he would see it as disrespect. Vanessa without hesitation complied. I was so pissed and usually I have my head on right. But that day I was so blinded by rage when everything was said and done Bella. I popped him in the head with my gun, the gun that I kept at Cullen construction. The fucked up part of it all was the bullet in you couldn't be positively identified as coming from that gun, so they used the bullet that was in Alec's head to make the match and of course it would have cause I did shoot him with that gun, so had I not lost my cool, I wouldn't have been in jail and you wouldn't had to take the vow."

"That's all water under the bridge, we can't do the coulda, woulda , shoulda's now. How did Charlie take you being there?"

"I waited till the next day, when he was leaving. I walked up to him as he was getting into the car and said 'Charlie, we have to talk about your daughter' of course this sent him into a panic and he threatened me, which, I expected from the get-go. I spent the next four hours explaining everything to him. He was upset, blamed himself for awhile. Then, Charlie became angry and blamed us. He didn't want this life to touch you. I had to remind him that Carlisle had kept it from you as long as he could. He was furious when he found out you had been shot and that you were Carlisle's second, then he realized why he was called back in."

"Why did Emmett and Jasper go down there?"

"We ran into a issue taking care of Charlie's affairs. We weren't expecting a complication and Carlisle assumed that Brooke Davis was just a ruse so that the money couldn't be detected. When I got to Atlanta though we found out that, she was in fact a real person and..." Edward hesitated for a moment before continuing. "...that she's your sister," Edward whispered the last part and letting the words hang in the air.

I didn't think it was possible to process all the shit I had to in the last couple of months, but the hits just kept coming and coming.

"Wow! Are you fucking kidding me?" I gasped. Then I felt this odd twinge jealousy. He hadn't missed me at all. Charlie had a replacement. "How old is she, have you seen her?"

"Yes, she is almost six and her name is Brooklyn Renee." That felt like a slap in the face, to name some whore's child after my mother. "She is quite eager to meet her big sister, that's the only way we got her to sit still long enough on the flight back. Emmett is loving his new playmate. Brooke tried to arm wrestle him."

"I don't know what I want to do. I want to meet her, but I'm just gonna need some time, to handle all this."

"They understand, we all do. No one is gonna push you. I was thinking that maybe we could go away for awhile, just you and I, to work on us." Edward hedged uncertainly.

"Um..." I was apprehensive but I couldn't fight the love I have for him "I don't think I can get away right now. There is a lot to still be done with Serenità and I am still quite mad at you," I whispered kissing his jaw.

I still craved his touch and the way his presence sent ripples of electricity throughout my body. It didn't take long before his mouth was on mine and I was straddling his lap, grinding into his cock. I missed it very much.

"No more secrets," I demand looking at him.

"No more," he replied kissing me chastely on the lips. I rested my head on his chest reveling in the connection, that I'd been missing.

We were quiet for a while and let my mind wander to everything Edward told me, and I started to feel bad for the little girl that Charlie had.

"Charlie is gonna have a price on his head, is it fair to potentially leave Brooke fatherless? I know what that feels like," I mentioned, holding him closer to me.

"That's the life we signed up for. We are not going to go looking for war and conflict but we will protect our family. We will cross that road when and if it happens."

Carlisle called Edward home a few hours later. He reluctantly went after I assured him that Travis was nothing but professional, and that he was indeed married with a family. Also that he and his team were quite capable of keeping me and the grounds safe. My mind in overloadand exhausted I went to bed.

~*~

* * *

><p>My peace was short lived though, when a few days later there was a commotion reported at the gates. I quickly armed myself and went to see what was going on through the cameras. The sight before me had me rolling in laughter. It was Travis's day off and Morgan, Travis's relief was in a standoff with two pissed off women. I'm going to have to give that boy a raise, I thought to myself.<p>

"Ma'am, I am under strict orders to not let you in. There is a list," Morgan explained.

"I don't give a flying fuck about a damn list, these gates will be opened by me or you. Take your pick," Rosalie's fingers waved in his face.

"There is no way I can let you inside, without approval from the main house," Morgan replied calmly.

It was then that Alice tapped Rose and pointed to the camera. Rose walked past him and look straight into the camera. "Bitch, I know you see me and I know you're watching this shit. Tell the maytag man to open this fucking gate, cause we both know Alice and I are coming in no matter what," Rose warned.

"Mrs. McCarthy, please calm down and respect Miss Swan's wishes or I will have the police remove you," Morgan said with slight irritation to her antics. I could totally relate, she'd always been a bit theatrical.

"What! You gonna call the po-po on us?" Alice raised her voice in amusement.

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Whitlock. It's procedure."

"I ain't scared of no po-po. Call da po-po hoe," Alice laughed out loud. I saw then that I had to stop this, before she went Mini-Madea on him. Morgan was a white man from the Midwest. He wouldn't get the humor from a Madea a Black woman from the south.

I could tell he froze in confusion to Alice's sudden change in dialect. I pushed the intercom. "Morgan," I said.

"Yes. Miss Swan?"

"Let those crazy bitches in," I laughed. "And I apologize for their behavior. The Looney hospital will give anyone a day pass these days." I hear him snicker and open the gate for them.

I stood there with the door opened as they pulled into the drive. Rosalie was now driving a Black BMW 3.

"You got some fucking nerve making us wait for two months to see you. We are your sisters. We deserve better then that Bella," Rosalie said as she took a swing at me. I ducked and her fist connected with Jarred, another one of Travis personnel. He ran perimeter checks and was instructed to stay close when there was company around.

Rosalie stood in surprise that she hit a stranger. Jarrod just shook it off and introduced himself.

"I told Rose, it was a bad idea to come here mad but like always, she didn't listen, too hot headed for her own good, no patience," Alice said coming up and giving me a hug. "Hey Bella. How are you?"

"I'm good Alice. Come inside, since you're already here."

There was no big fanfare or sentiments of love. I love them and they loved me we all knew this. We just naturally picked up where we'd left off. We didn't stay mad, we were sisters. We made plans for a night out just the girls and I.

The family drama not just my own, but everyone else's was working a nerve. It seems that since Rosalie and Alice were married women, Daniela and Esme have started on the grandkids talk. I for once was very thankful to be out of that conversation.

I inquired on Brooke and they had nothing but good things to say about her. She was smart and very cute, she was also curious and inquisitive. I remembered being like that at that age.

* * *

><p>I received a call from Carlisle, a few days after Rose and Alice's visit. I was astonished he'd waited that long.<p>

"Sir?"

"Bella, sweetheart how are you doing?" He asked.

"I am fine sir. Are you calling for a specific reason?" I didn't want to waste time on idle conversations.

"Yes, I've called a meeting tomorrow night at five, dinner will be served at six. Esme misses you... We all miss you. I trust we will see you there."

"Yes, sir."

~*~

* * *

><p>I arrived fifteen minutes early so that I would be able to see who was coming, but I ended up being the last one to show up, from the body language they'd all been there for awhile. You know the feeling you have when your name been on the lips of those inside a room. Yeah I got that. It made me feel defensive and suspicious.<p>

"Hey, B!" Emmett engulfed me into a hug, smiling wide enough to make his dimples stand out.

" Hi Em, married life looks good on you," I replied.

"I can't complain." He wagged his eyebrows "I'm gonna need your piece before we walk in though. Sorry, B." I could see the honesty in his eyes. He really was sorry to have to take my gun.

"What the hell! Did you take everyone's or is it just mine?" I asked.

"Everyone's was taken. It's Carlisle new policy, ever since a nine millimeter went threw a first edition Charles Dickens novel," he said winking at me. "If it makes you feel better the other girls didn't like it either. I tell you what, give me the nine and I'll let you keep the SS you have in your bra."

"Thank you. I promise to behave," I said kissing him on the cheek.

I noticed Carlisle's office had been recently redecorated, there was the smell of fresh paint and hardwood floors replaced the plush white carpet. One wall had paintings and photographs, and the bookshelves were removed. I caused one small whole and I wasn't going to feel guilty over the cost of a renovation that I am sure Esme talked him into doing. I'm sure she was begging for an excuse after all. A wall was also taken out to accommodate a bigger conference table. I could see my seat had been chosen for me, towards the head by Carlisle, Edward across from me and the girls beside me. Charlie, who I am sure is responsible for the now no-gun policy and Marcus were at the other end. He didn't try to speak or acknowledge me. That's exactly how I wanted it.

I kissed Edward on the lips and out of respect chastely kissed Carlisle's cheek before I took my seat.

"I just wanted to touch base with everyone. We've all been doing our own thing for the last several weeks and now there is some talk about this family not being as united as first perceived, but that couldn't be further from the truth. We will fight and argue but in the end we are here for one another. This rumor has gotten around to the other families, I expect one of them to try and test our strength and dedication to this family. Whatever spats we have I ask that you keep it behind closed doors. Our enemies are waiting for the perfect time to strike and it will happen at the weakest link." Carlisle sighed loudly and continued his lecture, "we are expecting a shift in rank within the next few weeks and I need this to go smoothly," he said looking at me.

"You won't get any problems out of me sir," I replied.

I watched Carlisle give Edward a wink as he went back to address me, "Isabella, I just wanted to tell you we have missed you and welcome back."

"Thank you, sir," I mumbled.

"Okay so does anyone have any business to discuss, before we dive into Esme's pot roast?"  
>Marcus reminded us that the hospital sent invitations to the dedication of the Swan Spine and Rehab facility that was to be held in December. I was shocked and humbled that Cullen construction donated time and materials to a facility to help others who were like me. They'd also set up a foundation so that people could receive these services free. Rose and Alice even coordinated with Sabrina my old physical therapist to put together similar programs to those that helped me.<p>

I know they did it for me out of love and turned one of the most tragic events of my life into something positive.

Emmett and Jasper inquired on shipments and I confirmed delivery dates. Alice and Rose wanted to tag along for pick up but their overprotective husbands told them no, earning them the couch for a few nights, I am sure.

"I have a request of you Isabella," Carlisle said, turning his attention to me. "I was wondering if you would accompany Edward to Meadows Winery in Charleston, South Carolina. It's a new venture we've recently acquired..." Now lets talk about the word acquired; translation: The fuck owed me money, he didn't pay and we took his shit "...and I would prefer to send Edward with you. Look at as a mini vacation."

"Sir, I would love to but I am still overseeing a lot of the work with Serenità. When would you want us to go?"

"Bella, I am needing someone down there in two days. Esme would love to help you with the house and I know you trust her to look after the renovations. the house is safe. Mr. Walker is the absolute best in his field, and I'll have Jasper and Emmett check up everything if you're worried."

"Yes sir. I will go to Charleston with Edward," I replied. I still wasn't sold on the idea, and for brief moment I entertained the thought that maybe they were just gonna whack me while I was down there, but I conceded to going anyway. The light tapping of the door alerted us that dinner was served.

Everyone left the room except for Carlisle, Edward, Charlie and I. Carlisle had requested that we stay behind. I knew this was when The Little girl Brooke was going to brought up.

"Edward told me that he told you about Brooklyn," Carlisle began.

"Yes sir."

"And what do you think about it?"

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind meeting her. Its not her fault her father is a piece of shit," I replied honesty.

I heard Charlie start to say something but Edward looked at him like he was mentally chastising him and it was all forgotten.

"Okay, Edward bring her in," Carlisle ordered.

A few moments later I heard the small tapping sounds of a small dress shoes walk in. Brooklyn was a very pretty girl, we shared the same eyes and reddish tint in our hair. She was in a pink dress with white lace overlay, pink ribbons sat up top her pigtails. She walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. It was awkward at first but I hugged her back.

"Daddy says you're my sister. I am five and my name is Brooklyn Renee. You can call me Brooke. Okay?" Brooke finally said out of breath.

"Yes, Brooke I am your sister Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"Took you long enough I waited forever. That man Edward..." Brooke pointed at him "said if I behaved on the big bird, then I could see my sister. You took too long, I thought he lied to me. It's not nice to lie, but now you're here, so he not lie."

I just nodded my head and look right dead at Charlie "You're right Brooke, it's not nice to lie, but I am here now, so we can do sister things together sometime, if you want."

Brooke moved closer and cupped her hands to my ear. "I asked Edward to be my boyfriend," she giggled.

I gasped smiling "You did? What did he say?"

Brooke giggled again and replied, "that you were his girlfriend and that he loved you. Do you love him back?"  
>"Yes Brooke, I love him back, very much." I looked up smiling at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner was bit awkward, but I missed Esme's cooking. She hugged me and scolded me for being away so long. I sat in between Brooke and Edward. Brooke was on a rant about how she wanted scrambled egg and grits for breakfast this morning and Esme didn't know what "grits" was. I laughed at her I assumed she lived in Atlanta her whole life. Her accent was too cute. Esme laughed when she finished the story explaining that Brooke made her Youtube how to make grits.<p>

I enjoyed spending time with my sister. Charlie kept a dutiful eye on her, at least he was a good father to her. I noticed his eyes held remorse and longing, but I would hold my ground. It was the least I could do for my mother. I had lots of questions for him, like why did he leave, who was Brooke's mother, was she the reason he left? but I refused to be jaded with a daddy complex, but things were the way they were. I was an adult and I refused to waste time whining on what I had and didn't have.

* * *

><p>Pre-reader note: I want to just say that I appreciate Insert fangs here for letting me take the liberties that I do when I edit her chapters. Any other author would be complaining that I just do the changes directly on the doc. instead of putting in notes. So to me that makes her amazing to work with. Also, it is still Saturday in parts of the US so it's still technically Bammer's birthday. Happy Birthday to our Spork Ninja Master, we love you bb.<p>

AN: I think it will be impossible to find a relationship like One of Eddies girls and I have… I make the mess and she is there with her Mr. Clean Magic eraser. She gets what I try to convey in every chapter.. I think she has my brain locked in one of those Frankenstein contraptions. Happy Birthday to Bammers.. We love you


	21. Chapter 21 OT4 The Reason

Memoirs of a Mobwife

OT 4 The Reason- EPOV

Chapter song : The Reason by Hoobastank

* * *

><p>"Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever." Keri Russell<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed about Atlanta when I got off the plane was the fucking heat. My God the humidity was stifling. How do they live like this. The city itself had a beautiful landscape, much like Chicago. I am sure like all cities, has its nightmares deep within the belly. I wasn't familiar with the ones here, unlike in Chicago where I am the boogieman.<p>

The further away from Bella I got, the more the guilt about what I did ate away at me. I tried to be as quiet as possible when getting my things together. If she would've woken up, I wouldn't have been able to keep this from her and we would have more to deal with. Bella would have insisted that she come along. Then the question would've been if we could even get Charlie back to Chicago alive would be another worry. If I'd have to pick, I would rather deal with Charlie's wrath then Bella's. I packed lightly, not expecting to deal with this more then a few days.

"Hi, Welcome to the Hilton Hotel. How may I help you?" the girl at the front desk asked.

"Yeah, I have a reservation for Masen," I said. You didn't think I would going to use my real name did you?

She smiled and tapped on her computer. I ignored the fact she pushed her chest out a little further and batted those fake lashes at me. I had to quietly snort when I noticed her name was Candi, yes with an 'I'. The scraping of her extra long acrylic nails was as annoying as the sound of them scratching a chalkboard. Without close examination I swear they looked like they had small bits of a torn hundred dollar bills embedded in them. I was waiting on Snoop Dogg to come out and tell me I was on the set of Soul Plane. Don't hate on the movie, it had its funny parts.

* * *

><p>The room was nice and spacious, I would've loved to have Bella here to make her feel pampered. I wasn't here on a social trip though, I had work to do. I changed into casual clothes and jumped into my black Mercedes rental and trekked the three miles to Charlie's apartment.<p>

It was a nice place on the outside, but I was surprised to see that it wasn't gated. There was an unspoken rule in the family and all families like us, "Never drop your guard and never get too comfortable." Taking your safety for granted had dire consequences.

I parked off the far end of the complex and watched him leave. He seemed to have accustomed himself to life down here, Charlie never once looked around to observe his surroundings. This was going to be easy, I may have mentally questioned Carlisles decision to make him a ranked member. This is something that is ingrained in us very early on. Hell even Bella is instinctual about things like that.

I followed him as he went to the gym, grocery store, video store, you know all those mundane things that normal people do. _Why the hell was he renting beauty and the beast?_ It made my heart twinge, Bella loved that movie, We watched it a few times at the cabin. I had to give it to Charlie though, he lived modestly for someone who collected fifty grand a month from Swan Marina, for the most part he stayed home. When he got home a young girl about fifteen opened the door, he gave her some money and she left. I assumed she cleaned the apartment for him or something. I wasn't going to speculate what the something could be.

Later that night, I ate at Six Feet Under a little place in the Grant Park area, I found the name catchy. I couldn't resist eating the appetizer they call Rat Toes; it wasn't as disgusting as it sounded. It was made of three baked jalapenos stuffed with shrimp and wrapped in bacon with a side of ranch dressing... heaven I tell ya. The south had some awesome food.

* * *

><p>I cut my phone off earlier in the day because I knew it wouldn't be long before Bella was blowing it up. I was right by the time I turned it back on there were over twenty missed calls and sixty texts and eight voicemails. I turned it back off without checking. I was here to do a job, as much, and as it killed me I had to put Bella and her wrath on the back burner. My dad knew how and where to reach me, if it was important. After checking my phone and filling meal I went to right to sleep.<p>

The next morning I woke up bright and early; around four am. I had to prepare for when I would approach Charlie. I didn't know if he would be armed but going by the previous day and his total lack of observation skills I gathered that he wouldn't be. Even though it was still very early in the morning the humidity in July is killer. Around eight am the same young girl showed up and Charlie was dressed for the gym again.

He was about to step into his car when I cleared my throat and spoke, "Charlie, we need to talk about your daughter." I said low and seriously.

He quickly turned around and stared at me wide eyed . "Edward?"

"Yeah," I replied

"What's going on with Bella, is she okay?"

"That depends on who you ask. There is a lot we have to discuss."

"I swear to almighty God that if The Famiglia bullshit has touched her, then boy we have a problem," he said in a threatening tone.

"Charlie , you don't get to threaten me. This Famiglia has loved and cared for her since you ran. Now Dad sent me here to tell you what is going on. Where can we talk?"

He sighed and said to follow him to a park, it was spacious and for the most part private this time of day. We sat on a bench watching a few kids feed the ducks. I could tell he was genuinely worried about what I'd had to say.

"You're gonna have to come back to Chicago with me," I ordered. There was no way I was going to let him get away with not doing so.

"Carlisle said I wouldn't..." he started to say, but i cut him off.

"I don't give a shit what he said seven years ago. The point is things have changed and that option isn't available to you any more," I continued irritated.

"Why... why now?"

"Dad had Bella come to Chicago almost a year ago with mom and point is now she knows about this thing and it's gotten out of hand. She was almost killed several months ago. She was shot and suffered temporary paralysis," I explained looking over to him. I could see that he tried to fight the unshed tears that were forming. "Bella has worked real hard to get better. Dad says she reminds him of your father Antonio everyday. She is smart, beautiful and got the reflexes of a damn lioness."

"Why was she shot? Your father swore Bella would never be hurt because of this. I had to lose Renee and your telling me this bullshit almost took my Izzy," Charlie said infuriated.

"I know you're upset but we have done everything we could to keep our eye on Bella. There was a group of people who didn't want to return some of the Swan businesses once they were made aware that Bella was heir. She was working at a restaurant when these guys came in. They demanded she sign everything over and as if on instinct, killed one of them. Bella was shot in the back running out the back exit, thankfully she has fully recovered."

"But why is it so imperative that I come back now? Does she know I'm alive?"

"No. She doesn't know anything, at least not yet. I had a problem with the cops some time ago, dad was trying to get a meeting cancelled that we had for that day and somehow the it never did, so she went in my place..."

"and vowed in, now she is ranked," Charlie whispered, finishing my sentence.

"Yes, exactly. Bella is now Dad's second."

"Shit! This can't be fucking happening. How does that taste in Marcus's mouth?" Charlie asked.

"He wasn't the one who said anything, he knew the rules, but Marcella acted like someone pissed in her corn flakes. I know this isn't what you wanted and it's not something I want either. I love her, and it scares me to death to think something could happen to her because of her new position in The Famiglia."

"You Love her?" Charlie raised his brow in question.

"Yes, I love Bella very much Charlie, and I know that by me coming here and bringing you back into her life I could potentially ruin my future with her, but I will do anything to keep her safe."

"You've given me a lot to think about. Come by the house about noon tomorrow and we will work on preparations to go back to Chicago," he said with a heavy sigh.

"You're not gonna fight me on this?"

"No, kid. Despite how it looks, I love my Izzy. She carries a piece of my heart,, like only a first born can. I loved Renee with everything I had in me. I can see you do too by the way your eyes widen at the mention of her name or the hint of a smile when I've spoken about her. I know what it feels like to lose my soul mate and I never want you or Izzy to have to feel that kind of pain; even though her shooting probably gave you a taste of it."

"I died a thousand deaths that night. I can never lose her," I whispered.

~*~

* * *

><p>I hadn't slept well the whole time I was down there. There is a pretty huge aquarium down there that I knew Bella would love to visit .Overall the city is pretty cool, but I'd still prefer Vegas.<p>

Knocking on Charlie's door the next day, I was greeted by him and someone who could pass as a mini Bella. I palmed my face because I knew the situation had just gotten a hundred times harder. He didn't have to say shit, but I needed him to anyway.

He waved me in and I sat looking at the various boxes already packed. The little girl came over and sat beside me and tapping me on the leg.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I replied not really knowing where this was going.

"I'm Brooke, what's your name?"

"Edward"

"Daddy says we're getting on a big bird and go to where you live. Where do you live?" she asked curiously.

"I live in Chicago," I answered looking at Charlie.

"Do you get snow there, like a lot of snow?"

"Yes, we get a lot of snow"

"I can't wait. I'm so ready to see snow," she said excitedly.

"Charlie?" I said, seriously questioning him.

"Brooke , honey why don't you go pack up your barbies while Mr. Edward and I talk"

"This will destroy her Charlie." I warned. I didn't have to explain what I was referencing, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You have to understand, I had to have a piece of them with me. Brooke knows all about her sister and where she came from."

"Do you expect her to be okay knowing that around the time her mother died, you grieved yourself into some whores twat? If I thought she would be angry with me over bringing you back. She will murder you because of this, then bringing you to help her will be in vain. Dammit, you're as good as dead if I bring you back."

"You have it all wrong; biologically Brooklyn is also Renee's daughter. We wanted another child, Bella was almost ten and it wasn't happening naturally. So, the specialist we were seeing suggested IVF. We completed the fertilization process, then things went to hell in a handbasket, I didn't think anything about it until after Renee's death. That's when I found a surrogate to carry our fertilized eggs, only two survived the thawing process and one of them became Brooklyn Renee. I would never betray my wife like that, not even in death." There was something that sounded a bit like pain and pride in his voice.

I knew that I was gonna have to call Jasper and Emmett to help me handle this. I had to prepared myself for World War III. It was inevitable that it was gonna take place as soon as we step foot back on Chi-town soil. I mentally wondered if Charlie and I had our life insurance premiums paid up-to-date. _Oh what a tangled web we weave_ could not be a more appropriate saying right now, more then ever.

~*~

* * *

><p>I was right.. the chaos in Carlisle office was one of epic proportions. Thankfully we all came out alive but, I can't say the same for the truck, that I saw engulfed in flames only a few feet from me. I looked at Charlie who stood there in utter shock.<p>

"Consider yourself lucky," I told him.

"How can you say that? It was a disaster."

"At least she didn't shoot you."

"Rose, baby he was following orders, he didn't want to upset Bella, this was necessary." Emmett shouted as she stalked towards me, without a moments warning I was hit and bleeding profusely from where her wedding ring slashed through my flesh, leaving a bitter copper taste on my tongue.

I deserved it, though. The pain on my lip was no where near the pain I felt in my chest.

"I am so fucking tired of you fucking men thinking you know what's best for us. Better then what Bella, Alice and I know. We aren't all fragile creatures, we are equals and can take care of ourselves. I don't wanna hear anymore about how it 's for our protection... its about time you guys realized that we have your back but it 's a damn shame you don't have ours," she screamed at us and walked back into the house.

A few hours later I walk in and the living room is littered with what-nots and glass. My mother was on the couch sobbing. My dad had his arm around her trying in vain to comfort her.

"She is my child in every way that matters Carlisle. I don't care what you do, but you have to make it right. I need my daughter."

~*~

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and she hadn't contacted any of us. Didn't she love me as much as I did her? I'd driven by the house a couple of times, I wished I knew how she was doing, but I had no clue what-so-ever. There were a lot of work vans there during the day, and I could see the massive security detail she had outside. I was proud of her for thinking of her safety but it hurt me that she also went this extreme to protect herself from us... from me.<p>

The tension came to a head with Jasper, I'd vented my anger with him over tracking my phone. I knew he had no choice, just like he can't say no if Carlisle asked, but it didn't stop us from swinging at each other in the back yard. Exhausted emotionally and physically I wasn't my best. I did the bare minimum to get by so it didn't surprise me when his fist connected with my left eye instantly making it swell slightly.

"Are we good?" Jasper asks bending over hands on his legs looking down at me.

"Yeah."

"Good, go get a fucking shower, you stink."

I heard the phone ring and something told me I should answer it. I grabbed a towel wrapped it around me and sprinted to answer it.

"Hello?" I say, but no one replies. I know it is her, I can feel it. "I know this is you, Bella. Baby, please, talk to me," I start to cry.

I almost expected her to hang up but she doesn't. "Baby, I love you so much. I am miserable without you," I cry. "I am so sorry for hurting you. Please, let me come see you Bella. You are my heart baby." I start to whimper, trying to hold in my tears. "I just want to hold you and love you. Dad has refused to let us come see you and call you until you say it's okay. I need you. We are the same, your pain is my pain. I ache without you, I know you are hurting baby." I can hear her crying and it kills me to that I can't comfort her.

"Please, baby, let me come see you," I beg some more.

I don't know who I have to thank but she concedes to let me see her and talk to her. I'll take whatever connection she willingly gives me, cause I love and need her more then she will ever know.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing and for One of eddies girls being the best magic eraser ever! My awesome Ninjas in the group, who make writing this an absolute pure joy. My birthday is Tuesday (April 3rd) this is my gift to you…<p>

Next chapter… "** If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it"..**Lmao


	22. Chapter 22

**__The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart."_ _**

I spent all my free time the next few days getting to know Brooke. She loved _Barbie's_ and _Dora the Explorer_. I was amazed that we both favored the same Disney movie- Beauty and the Beast. She was also a closet tomboy much like myself. I wasn't ready to leave her, but worked called first.

Edward and I were briefed on what we were suppose to do at Meadows Winery. A day later I was basking in the warm Charleston sun at the beach in a red bikini. He wasn't too happy with my choice of swimwear and spent the first half hour making sure our surroundings were free from ogling men and women alike. I could easily live here forever, I would never be able to do this in Forks or Chicago.

Edward stuck out like a sore thumb, he refuse to try and fit in, when in Rome didn't apply to him.

"Are you ready to come back to the hotel?" Edward asked for the millionth time that day.

"The answer is no, just like it was ten minutes ago," I replied.

"But baby," he whined. " I'm hard, and it's uncomfortable as hell." He said as he held the palm of my hand against his swim trunk covered erection. I lightly squeezed him in understanding.

"You can always take care of that in the hotel and come back down," I said with a smirk looking at him through my sunglasses.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work out, cause as soon as I leave the wolves will descend and I'll catch a case. Not happening baby."

During his twenty minute rant. A group of guys -college aged frat boys- took up residence ten feet from our spot. I saw Edward cut his eyes over to them, but he didn't say anything. He just pulled me close to him kissing along my neck and proceeded to devour my lips- such sweet torture. I knew he loved me, but I knew this passionate display of affection was to make sure they knew who I belong to. I rolled my eyes at Caveward. The only thing left to do was either to piss on me or tattoo "Property of Edward Cullen" on my ass. We all know once someone tattoos another person on their body that relationship is numbered, sometimes it will end before the ink dries. I am not letting him piss on me so he will have to make due with what he has to work with.

The blonde college boy with the teal colored swimsuit kept giving me side glances here and there. My gut told me I should just go back up to the hotel with Edward. I turned around to tell Edward I was ready to leave when he jumped up and told me he would be right back, he had to piss. Edward was gone for a few minutes before Blondie made his move.

I looked up and he was standing over me with his hand out. "I didn't think he would ever leave. Hi I'm Brandon."

I ignored his hand and smiled, "Brandon, I am sure you're a nice guy, but I suggest you join your friends. My boyfriend will be back in a few minutes and I would prefer you stay in the same condition you came here in."

"Oh please, that guy? I can take him. You're not from here are you?" Brandon asked sitting beside me. I moved further away from him.

"What gave that away?" I replied sarcastically.

"Your accent is sexy," he said, looking me over.

"Thank you but you need to go." I was really trying to save him some real hurting if Edward caught him talking to me.

"Give me your number and we can have a drink later. When you ditch that loser." I could feel Edward near me, and this wasn't going to end well. I closed my eyes… just as I heard the familiar sound of a Glock sliding back and a bullet dropping into the chamber… shit.  
>"How about I give you a number. Better yet I'll give you three of them before I split your skull," Edward said, menacingly calm, while putting the barrel to the back of his head.<p>

His friends took notice and began telling Brandon to apologize to Edward. He did and immediately joined his friends who'd already had began rapidly packing their shit up to leave the beach. Edward put the glock back in the band of his trunks and threaten them that it would be in their best interest to avoid the cops regarding the incident. They nervously comply with his demand.

He looked over at me and smiled. "You ready to go back now?"

"Yeah more than ready," I answered.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is that?" Edward asked pointing with his fork over at my plate. Like always Edward was enjoying a feast of steak and potatoes. He swears that it's impossible to fuck one up no matter where you are in the world.<p>

"This sir is a local favorite, shrimp and grits covered in cheddar cheese. Our waiter Eric recommended it, you would know this if you weren't on the phone."

Edward had received a phone call from Meadows Winery confirming our appointment tomorrow.

"Is it good?"

"Oh my god yes! It's cheesy and creamy. They call it comfort food around here. I can see why Brooke wanted Esme to cook it for her. The warmth coats the stomach, like an internal hug. Here take a bite." I scooped up a healthy amount of food onto a fork and watched him take a bite, moaning as he swallowed.  
>"Do you have to do that? It's incredibly distracting," I whispered to him.<p>

"Do I make you horny baby?" he said in his odd Austin powers accent.

"Frequently." I look up and smirk at him.

Edward snapped his fingers to our waiter and asked for the check. He signed for it and we quickly made it back to our room. The clothes came off obscenely fast as I pushed his naked form onto the bed and climbed on top of him. His hands kneading my breasts as I nibbled on his neck. Our kisses were frantic and needy. My hips rose up as I grabbed his hardened cock and positioned him at my wet core. I sink on to him, my body feeling the effects of our two month separation. My walls clenched in protest.

"Fuck baby…you feel so good," I moaned.

"Fuck me, Bella. Show me how much you missed me, baby," he groaned as I rode him. My nails digging into the skin of his muscled, chiseled chest. His words made me impossibly wetter and the only sounds in the rooms were our moans, random sighs and periodically the word fuck escaped our lips. I go faster adding the slapping sounds of slick pussy on his pelvic bone. I arch my back, taking him deeper in.

Edward pulls on my nipples making me scream louder. My legs shake and I collapse onto Edward, completely out of breath. I couldn't move. Edward recognizes this and flips us over bringing my legs onto his shoulders and he relentlessly pounds into me. I can feel the muscles on his back contract and release with every thrust. My second orgasm builds.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight," Edward grunts.

Unable to hold off any longer I scream and ride out the second orgasm. Edward 's thrusts are erratic and I know he is ready to cum.

"C'mon baby, cum for me. Cum in my pussy. Show me how much you missed me. Make me yours again." I look at him, staring him directly in the eyes.

"You will always be mine." Edward growls.

Minutes later we were both panting wildly and coming down from our fuck high. "Fuck. That was awesome," I say looking at Edward. I notice he has not moved from his spot next to me. The realization that he fell asleep makes me want to high-five my cooch. Hell yeah, I don't want to toot my own horn but this pussy makes grown ass men pass out. I am pretty sure I felt my clit take a bow.

* * *

><p>Meadows Winery is a small estate on fifty acres of land. It houses a tasting bar, a caretakers cottage and brew house. The outgoing owner turns out to be a young woman in her mid-twenties named Jamie Emerson. Her reception to our arrival was less than hospitable. I would be too, if I was her but her attitude is misdirected. Edward and I didn't tell her father to borrow Cullen - Swan Money. He was fully aware of the terms when he borrowed it. The property is obviously worth a lot more then the hundred grand he borrowed, but that's how it is…..it's just business.<p>

One of the employees Lucas, as he said his name was, asked if I wanted a tour the place while Edward and Jamie sorted through the paperwork for the property transfer. I was gone for a half hour. The land was beautiful.

"The grapes are thriving," Lucas said. "This year's crop was one of the best years they ever had."

Lucas confided in me that he and the others were concerned about theirs jobs. Lucas was relieved when I told him Carlisle intended for nothing to change other then whose name was on the deed.

Walking back inside to where Edward and Jamie were I heard a man's voice that sounded a lot like Edward's say, " I don't know what exactly you thought I was here for, but that's not it. I just want to sign the papers and spend the rest of the my days in Charleston with my girl."

"Mr. Cullen, please believe me when I say I will do anything to keep Meadows." Jamie purred, before I saw her slide her hands along his thigh at the table.

"Ms. Emerson, there is no way in hell that pussy or mouth is worth the hundred grand owed to my family. Not to mention the fifty grand in interest this loan accrued, and if you favor that hand, I suggest you remove it before my girl comes in here and moves it for you," Edward warned. I had to smile, he knew me so well.

"Pfft! You're telling me that, that plain little girl 's pussy is worth a hundred grand," she scoffed. "Please Edward, I can do things only that little girl can dream of, I promise you will like it." Jamie leaned seductively towards Edward.

"My girls pussy is worth more then the balance of my bank account. And the money your father borrowed is chump change in comparison." I stood there in the doorway with my arms crossed over my chest watching this scene play out. Even the south has its own brand of sluts apparently.

"Ms. Emerson, I suggest you remove yourself from my man before you end up as fertilizer for these grapes." Jamie looked at me. She looked as if she was contemplating whether I was serious or making idle threats. She turned to Edward in question and he wordlessly nodded confirming that I was indeed serious in making her compost.

She signed quickly and Edward told her that we had four days left down here and Ms. Emerson was to vacate the premises by the time we were due back to Chicago. I introduced Edward to Lucas. Lucas Banner was a middle aged man, whose family farmed these lands for many generations. He was polite and very sweet. He gave off this grandfather like vibe.

"Edward, this is Lucas Banner, he is the caretaker here at Meadows Winery." Edward reached out and shook hands with him.

"It's good to meet you sir. Miss Bella says that you intend to keep the employees here."

"That is our intention. Tell me, what do you know about the operation here?"

"Mr. Cullen I have done just about every job there is here. I've been on these lands for almost thirty years."

"So would you feel comfortable if I left operations up to you? There is a pay increase involved. The Cullen family has no interest other than to make money. If you're confident that you can do the job, it would save us the time in searching for someone," Edward explained.

Edward and Lucas hashed out the details quickly and we were on our way back to our hotel to enjoy the rest of our working vacation in record time.

* * *

><p>It was nice to see Edward relaxed for once, back home the wrinkle of worry were very prominent on his forehead. I loved seeing this side, he was sweet and attentive. We looked very much as a normal couple down here. No one knew us down here and we didn't have to constantly watch our backs in public. I could see how Charlie desired this kind of life for himself.<p>

As much as I loved it, I love my family more. I could never willingly walk away. We all take risks in life and most would seek out the lesser one but not me. When I take my last dying breath, I will do it as a ranked member of the Cullen- Swan family unlike Charlie, trust, loyalty and commitment meant something to me. It's not in my nature to cut and run at the first sign of trouble.

We spent a lot of out time sight-seeing, Edward took me to the aquarium, we toured Fort Sumter and had dinner on the spirit of the low country river boat. We dined on she-crab soup and fried catfish. We walked along Folly Beach hand and hand watching the sunset. He showered me with hugs and kisses. The seagulls making noises in the distance. I for one was not looking forward to leaving this piece of heaven, at all.

"I Love it here, don't you?" I asked, looking up at him and kissing his cheek.

"I can see the appeal, it is certainly relaxing. The real estate here is pretty good, too."

"Are you thinking about buying a place down here?" I inquire.

"I don't know. It would be worth it if we come here when we want to get away. With now owning the winery, it would make sense."

"I would love to find a place with private beach access. I bet Brooke would love it. She can have her grits and I can have my beach. This place has charm and lot of culture."

"Well if it looks like visiting Charleston will become a habit, we should look into some real estate. Its good to see that Hugo didn't erase a lot of the monuments here," I commented. Hugo was a category four hurricane that struck Charleston in 1989, it did millions of dollars in damage.

Later that night I snuggled into the pillow top king size bed while Edward stayed up making phone calls and sending paperwork to Carlisle. I did get a call from Brooke wanting to know when I would be home. I assured her I would be home in a few days and that I have yet to find her that special present. Travis sent me an email letting me know my house was in perfect condition and that Esme was doing a wonderful job. Rose and Alice even managed to send a few texts letting me know they missed me.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up alone. I wondered if Edward had even made it to bed last night. His work area was cleaned up and there was steam coming from the bathroom but he was not there either. I yawned and scratched my head. I was also a bit confused. I turned to go into the bathroom and on the back side of the door was a note taped to it.<br>_In the box with the "tale as old as time" the next message you will find ~E  
><em>  
>I sat for a moment confused, what the hell is he up to?<p>

The first thing that popped in my mind after reading Edwards note was the song from my favorite animated movie. I unconsciously start to hum the beginning of the song.

**Tale as old as time**

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Ah,ha! Beauty in the Beast. But I remember I didn't bring the movie with me. I start to look around and then something catches my eye under a pillow on Edward's side of the bed I open the dvd and find another note.

I open it quickly and read...

_How my arms miss your sweet caress, your next clue is on my favorite dress.~ E  
><em>  
>This one I know, Edward loved the blue dress I wore at Rose's and Emmett's wedding. I had the length taken up to my knee so I could wear it again. I opened up my garment bag and sure enough there was a another note attached.<p>

_I am lucky that you're mine, you have my back regardless of dollar or dime. Your next clue can be found where we dined night before last.~ E_

I quickly dressed and put my hair in a twist and walked the two blocks to Hominy Grill. It was still early but the waiter who took care of Edward and I was standing on the steps with an envelope in hand.

"Hi," I greeted, Eric with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan. I do believe this is for you," he said handing me my note. I thanked him and began to read.

_I trust that fucker kept his eyes on your face or his mom won't find a trace. Your next clue is enclosed in the sand... Come get your man ~E  
><em>  
>Ten minutes and a couple blocks later I find the beach and close to the entrance of the pier I find a bottle in the sand. Its wedged in pretty tight but with one last strong tug its releases and I see the next clue is rolled inside. I tip it over and the paper falls into my hand. I unroll it.<p>

_You're the love of my life, no one could ever compare. Your future is up these stairs... Hurry and take me out of this despair. ~E  
><em>  
>I sprint up the steps to see Edward at the end holding a solitary, single, yellow rose. I run to him looking up at him in question. He seemed nervous and rattled. Edward is known for his calm and easy demeanor and to see him like this makes me worried.<p>

"What's wrong baby?" I asked concerned.

"Baby, for once nothing is wrong… everything I finally right."

I hear what sounds like my name being called in the distance, feeling paranoid I turn around in search of the voice but I don't see anyone. I turned to look again at Edward and he his not in front of me but on one knee with the most beautiful sapphire and diamond ring snuggled into a black velvet box.

Oh my God, is he doing what I think he is. I think to myself. Shit he most certainly is.

"So now, I will ask you this will you please take my hand and be the person who will always understand. I want to grow old with you… I'm down on one knee. You're the only one I'll ever ask…. Will you marry me?" Edward says looking into my eyes, they are desperate and twinkling with anticipation… begging for an answer.

I would not be me, if I didn't use this time to make him sweat a little before I give him my answer. "Well, I don't know Mr. Cullen. My Godfather is very protective and peculiar on who I marry. He won't let me marry some old riff-raff. Did you ask him for my hand? You know that's all proper around these parts," I said in an overly southern twang.

"Are you kidding me with this shit baby?" Edward croaks out.

"Of course I am baby," I say kneeling down so that I am eye level with him. "I would love nothing more then to be your wife, I love you."

Edward lifts me in his arms and I am lost in his kiss, which he deepens. I feel Edward's lips near my ear.

"I know for a fact that your Godfather approves baby. Who do you think set you up to come down here with me?" I feel him smiling against my neck.

AN: finally we are getting these kids Hitched! Thank you as always to One of eddies girls for the superb job she does… geez we finally had some drama- free time.. Enjoy it while it lastsJ Thank you for all the wonderful birthday wishes… 33 is looking pretty good so far


	23. Chapter 23

_**A Mothers Love For Her Child Is Like Nothing Else In This World...**_  
><em><strong>It Knows No Law, It Knows No Pity...<strong>_  
><em><strong>It Dares All Things &amp; Crushes Down Remorselessly On All That Stands In Its Path - anonymous<strong>_

Engaged… me... Getting married. It still hadn't sunk in my head that I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I lay there awake with Edward's arms wrapped around my waist as he softly snores behind me. I loved my ring... It felt like I had my mother with me. It looked old and will be a piece that I will cherish for the rest of my life.

The only thing new about the ring was the platinum setting. It held one blue sapphire in the middle that was in my mother's engagement ring and flanked by two diamonds that were in mine and Edwards's grandmother's wedding rings respectively. Normally I am very anti-jewelry but the sentiment this ring held was not lost on me. Our family, heritage and generations of love was represented this ring and it would have to be pried off my cold dead hand to remove it.

"How long are you going to look at that ring?" Edward murmured sleepily, into my hair.

"It's beautiful, I can't help it," I whispered back.

"Beautiful just like you."

"When did you have this done?"

"The week you left, I had my father and Charlie get the rings out the safe. I was hesitant to take the three rings apart but they assured me our families would have wanted it to be done this way. The rest of those rings are intact I just had the center stones removed; our families are merging like our grandfathers always talked about. It seemed right to have our families represented all in one ring. You didn't even check out the inscription on the inside did you?" Edward asked.

"No, I was a little excited."

"The inside says ci sono una sempre."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we are one forever, of course that has multiple meanings for us."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby."

We spent the better part of our morning lying in bed, wrapped up in each other periodically consuming each other's bodies. Edward had the ability to be completely selfless as a lover. A part of me wished he would be selfish and ask for what he wanted. He was satisfied, I was assured many times over, maybe I desired to see caveward in the bedroom... like I did when he asked me to strip for him. Our separation had him a bit gun-shy, I guess, because he was much more cautious and careful. I longed for the Edward that spoke his mind. I knew I could never leave him again, only death could keep me from him.

* * *

><p>We did some shopping and I found a really pretty necklace set. It was a white platinum heart that separated down the middle and on the left it had little sister and big sister on the right. I had our names engraved on the back, it was personal and I was sure Brooke would love it.<p>

Walking along the cobblestones Edward held my hand while his thumbs glided over my ring. He loved looking at it as much as I did. This was his mark, his claim to make me his forever.

"Have you thought about when you would like to get married?" he asked, grinning down at me.

"I don't suppose we could get away with eloping like Jasper and Alice?"

He laughed, "oh no! If you thought Daniela and Aro flipped with them two that was nothing compared to the colossal shit storm that would be awaiting us, it would be a million times worse. This wedding is generations in the making. Our mothers plotted this from the beginning."

I got a little self-conscience at that statement. "You didn't ask me to marry you, because it was expected of us to do so did you?"

"No! I asked you because I love you, very much, I can't see spending my life with anyone but you. Yes, it took a while to get my head out my ass and see you for the beautiful person you are, but I see it our mothers just knew. I fought my desire and love for you as long as I could. Life is fragile and I took that for granted, but holding you in my hands that night just made me realize what they already knew," Edward said sincerely, his eyes slightly red.

"I was a bitch. I fought my feelings for you tooth and nail. I can't imagine not sharing my life with you. I love you," I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

><p>I was not looking forward to our departure from South Carolina. We visited Lucas one last time and made sure Ms. Emerson had indeed vacated. Then, made our way back to Chicago.<p>

"What are our plans for when we go home?" I inquired, as we were finally settled in our seats on the plane.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, distracted on his cell.

"Well I don't live at Cullen estate and you do, are we going to live together or stay elsewhere?"

"You know I don't live there, don't you?"

"You lived there the entire time I did."

"Baby, I've been on my own since I was eighteen. I have an apartment in the city."

"But you…" he cut me off before I could continue.

"I stayed there so I could get to know you." Edward winks at me. "I wanted to be around you. The more my presence irritated you, the more I stayed. It was fun and you were a challenge."

"So I'm not a challenge anymore?" I slightly pouted.

"You are quite more of a challenge now then you were before. I got you, like I wanted. But it's much more complicated to keep you in my arms and safe," Edward said, kissing my lips chastely.

"You will always have me, tell me you believe that!" I said sternly but with a slight panic.

"Yes, baby I do. But it's not that I assume your love for me will change, it's my job as your man and future husband to keep others from separating us unwillingly."

"Has something happened while we were away, is everyone okay?" I asked, as my heart starts to beat wildly and my hands shake.

"Yes, baby everyone is fine, you can call them if you don't believe me."

* * *

><p>Edward had been at the estate ever since we'd come home. He eventually warmed up to Travis and that in itself was no easy feat. Edward was very cautious with those he associated with. He was also very impressed with the security measures that were implemented. While we were gone Esme had my master bedroom completed and I couldn't of done a better job myself. She had the room done in various shades of blue and green. The nautical theme to lovingly reminded me of Charleston. That was easily my favorite room out of the whole house, it held serenity and peace. The picture of Edward and I after he gave me my ring on the pier was proudly displayed the nightstand in a beautiful silver frame. I'm not sure when he sent the picture, it could've been shortly after we returned to our room or while I slept after the third or fourth round of engagement celebration. I had no doubt it was Edward junior's night to take a bow.<p>

I expected the house to be full of people and in midst of a party when we got home but they respected our desire to just relax before we got back into real life. Esme left us a note on my pillow:

_Dear Edward and Bella,_

_Words cannot adequately explain how enormously happy I am that my children have seen the light and realized all is now as it should be. I love you both so very much. I would say welcome to the family Bella, but you've always been. So, what I will say is congratulations on finding a reason to stay with us._

_Bella,_  
><em>When you're ready to plan the wedding, let me know. There are vendors just tearing down the door to get their hands on this wedding.I know you, and I know that there's no way in hell will a trip to Vegas be planned. I hope you love the bedroom, Marcella. Daniela and I threw ourselves into it. I hope you don't think we went overboard. <em>

_Love you and see you soon,_  
><em>Mom <em>

I couldn't help to feel the shiver of uneasiness at the mention of Marcella. She made no secret that she disliked me and more so my place within the family, and what my mere presence did to her own husband's rank.

* * *

><p>It took a week for Edward to get settled at Serenità. You can tell a lot about a person when you live with them. Sure we all lived in The Cullen estate together but when you're solely on your own, the habits of others will shine through. I already felt like his wife. My grandmother would call it the "playing house" stage.<p>

I really did enjoy seeing his Camaro pull in my drive at the end of the day and maybe once or twice I had dinner waiting on him. Alice and Rose stopped by spent and a half hour oohing and awing over my beautiful ring. Then we went to the range. Alice bought a brand new gun; she called Rambo,it was a Barrett 107 .50 caliber sniper rifle.

"Who on God's green earth bought you that beast?" I snorted.

"This was my wedding present from Jasper, isn't it the best?" Alice smiled.

"So you're joining Swat now?" Rosalie asked while loading the magazine on her nine

"I like it, I think I'm gonna have to get one too, I think we all should," I suggested.

"Bella, really? When do you think we will ever use that type of skill in the field?" Rose asked cocking her brow at me.

"It's better to have it and not use it then need it and not have it," Alice responded.

We spent the next two hours taking turns shooting with it and by the end Rose and I were hooked and put in an order. The familiar ring of Edward's ringtone brought me out of my gun lusting.

"Hello handsome," I said putting him on speaker while the girls and I lay our drop cloth and supplies on the kitchen table.

"What're you up to baby?" his low husky voice asked on the other end.

"I am cleaning," I respond back the same way.

"I've got something you can clean."

"Mmm, really, have you been a dirty boy?" I asked, watching the girls doubling over in silent laughter.

"God yes baby," he grunted as I hear the sound of his zipper coming down... Ooh shit he's gonna... "I want you on your knees and your mouth on my cock baby."

"What if I want you on your knees?" I asked.

"Anything you want baby."

I didn't want it to get out of control cause I frankly was two seconds from touching myself in front of Alice and Rose.

"Baby, I have to go," I said timidly.

"No, fuck... You bet your sweet ass, this isn't finished," he promised.

"I sure hope not."

An hour later, Edward, Jasper and Emmett come barreling through the door.

"Oh man, do you think he pissed himself?" Emmett was laughing but the sight of the three of us working made them all stop in their tracks.

"I thought you said she was cleaning," Emmett said confused.

I raised my brow at him in question

"Edward here said you were cleaning. Plus, he told us you cooked him dinner twice. Naturally I couldn't pass an opportunity to see that and I was hungry."

"I cook for your ass, and we are cleaning" Rose replied haughtly, wiping the carbon build up out of one of her revolvers.

" I cleaned your Glock and replaced the spring that was acting up," I told Edward. I then gave mine a last wipe down before putting it back in the case.

"Thank you baby," Edward said giving me a kiss.

"Did you clean mine too, Rose?" Emmett asked hopeful.

"No, I only cleaned the ones I brought with me, I'll get yours when we get home," she explained yawning.

"How long have they been here Bella?" Edward looked at both Alice and Rose.

I smirked but before I can say anything Alice piped in, "we have been here for hmmm..." she checked her watch "the last seven hours… Dirty boy."

Unable to hold it in, we all start laughing except for Edward. I'm sure he won't be calling for phone sex anytime soon.

"Get Out!" He yelled at them, then, he scooped me up taking the stairs two at a time until we reached our bedroom.

* * *

><p>I lay on his bare chest satiated and content. The slow steady rhythm trying to put me to sleep but I am plagued with the question I've been wanting to ask.<p>

"Edward?"

"Yes, baby?" he asked yawning.

"Is it common to associate with other women in different families?"

"There have been friendships forged every now and then. It's kept at arm's length since sometimes regardless of the nature of these friendships, business is always business. It's never really a good idea to mix the two, it muddies the water, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but it's not unheard of right? Would Vanessa Marino be looked at as sort of an ally?"

"We do business with them, every now and then. Her husband Seth was killed about nine years ago that's when she took over. Carlisle helped her learn the ropes. She keeps her ear on the street and her product out of our area. We throw some work her way when we can, and don't say much about her slinging that shit."

"What is she slinging?" I asked curiously.

"Marino, traffics cocaine and heroin. We don't touch the shit, our grandfathers were adamant about that. Yeah, it's a quick buck but it gets people pinched. She keeps that shit in her own neighborhood."

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"Why? What brought this on?" Edward sat up up looking at me.

"The night you came home, I had lunch in the city and noticed Marcella and Vanessa having lunch together. I was going to speak to them but your Dad called letting me know about the meeting... Well you know how that went, so it just crossed my mind now."

"Are you sure they were together?" Edward furrowed his brow.

"Yes, it was Vanessa. She was at my vow ceremony and you can't miss Marcella, her hair is three stories high," I snorted.

"That's odd," Edward murmured, confused.

"Why?"

"Cause, Vanessa and Marcella hate each other more than anything, they've been like oil and water. Marcella used to be Seth's mistress before she married Marcus. I can't imagine them being in the same room without bloodshed. We are gonna have to speak to Dad about this."

* * *

><p>After relaying everything I saw to Carlisle. He stood there looking just as confused as Edward had.<p>

"Edward thought it seemed strange."

"Well he's right, it could be nothing but you never know. We will err on the side of caution; closely observe Marcella; let the girls know to not mention anything sensitive around her. I don't like to suspect family but some things are unavoidable."

"Understandable."

"Well, that's enough shop talk for one day, lets join the others outside," Carlisle ordered raising from his chair following me out to the patio rest of the family was grilling out and talking amongst themselves.

I sat beside Edward and he kissed my temple. I briefly caught a glimpse of the other couples looking at us, but Esme's eyes held so much emotion. She snapped out of her moment when Carlisle wrapped his hand around her.

Daniela and Esme spent most of the evening chatting with me on wedding plans, trying to get me to commit to a date. It didn't go unnoticed that Marcus and Marcella arrived about an hour after the rest of us, and just before dinner was complete. Esme did not take too kindly to missing these types of dinners. You'd better be on business or dead to miss one.

"Nice of you to show Marcella," Esme remarked with disdain, as she sipped her red wine.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm even here," Marcella retorted.

"Marcus," Carlisle practically growled.

"Don't start Mar," Marcus chastised his wife.

"Watch your tone," Daniela added.

"What! I haven't done a damn thing" Marcella slurred her words, revealing the tell-tell sign she partook in the bottle for quite some time before their arrival. "Fine, I'll be good," she finally relented.

Dinner was good and low-key. Barbeque ribs with a side of baked beans and potato salad. Esme's homemade sauce was to die for. Brooke smiled at me, face covered in it. Charlie was engrossed in light conversation with Carlisle about ice fishing; apparently it'd been a favored pastime of theirs and began to plan a trip to Alaska around January. Edward, Jasper and Emmett showed an interest in going also. This prompted Esme into wanting to get all the girls together to do our own thing. She suggested that maybe we all get to go somewhere and make a girls weekend out of it. Rose, Alice and I all groaned not because we didn't want to go, but because their idea of a good weekend was totally different. They liked to shop and we liked to shoot

"There is a gun show in Vegas that same weekend, maybe we should go there," Alice suggested with a mouth full of beans.

"Alice, at least pretend to be a lady and chew your food." Jasper nudged her playfully.

"I vote to shop and the spa retreat in New York," Marcella added taking a healthy gulp of her wine.

Alice looked at Jasper. "And binge drinking merlot is lady like?"

"Never mind," Jasper smirked back at Alice.

Carlisle stood up with his glass in hand. "I hope everyone is enjoying the wine," he said as Marcella refilled her glass practically to the rim. She bent over the table slurping the liquid off the top of the glass to avoid spilling any when picking it up. "This label hails from Charleston, South Carolina from Meadows Vineyard, the family's latest purchase. I want to thank Bella and Edward for seeing to it that the transaction went smoothly. They make an excellent team. Speaking of Edward and Bella..." Charlie moved to stand beside Carlisle. "We are pleased to announce that our Bella and Edward have decided to get married. We couldn't be any prouder, so here's to Edward and Bella…. salute."

I got a little teary eyed and hugged Edward. He kissed my hand and I once again was entranced by him.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? Esme, I can't believe you would allow your boy to taint his Irish blood with some guinea Italian… She will be a Guinea whore just like her mother. Hasn't she taken enough from this family?" Marcella shouted

We were stunned in silence.

Charlie made a move towards Marcella, he was beyond pissed. His face is red and shouting at Marcella. It takes Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Aro to hold him back. I have no doubt he would've kill her if he'd gotten his hands on her.

"You have no right to say that about my wife! You fucking bitch!" Charlie snarled.

Scared Brooke started to cry, and holding on to my side.

Anger starts to boil over inside, a feeling that has increasingly become all too familiar lately. I tell Alice and Rose to get Brooke away from all this, and they ushered her into the house. I'd never seen Esme violent before, but with tears falling from her eyes I see her get out of her chair and backhand Marcella. The force of the hit caused Marcella to fall out of her chair, where Esme proceeded to stand over her with her hands on Marcella's throat, while she gasps for air. Marcus left with no choice but to watch. It's his wife but he also knows there are consequences for disrespect. Had she been some woman off the street, her brain matter would've been sprayed against the brick wall.

"You will not come in my home and spout that bullshit Marcella. A Swan is every much a member of this family as much as a Cullen. Has it occurred to you that Jasper isn't Irish either and never once did I ever hear that racist bigot bullshit about them? Those are my children you are talking about and I just as soon would slit your drunken throat then to hear one more thing come out your mouth. You need to leave and I don't need to remind you of what happens when you disrespect a member of this family, an out ranked member at that. Marcus you are responsible for your wife. I suggest getting a handle on her very soon before you bury her," Esme warned.

Marcus nodded his head and respectfully apologized to Edward and me.

The celebratory mood was over and all we could do was stand there looking at the aftermath. Charlie was upset but the guys had let him go. I buried my head into Edward's chest and cried. I was embarrassed because when it comes to my mother I am weak. She meant everything to me and to have someone talk about her in that way… just devastated me. Brooke came back to me after it had calmed down. She wrapped herself around me and didn't let me to go.

Charlie sat in Carlisle's office sipping on a scotch, his eyes puffy and broken. I am sure they matched my own. I know he loved my mother and in a way I took comfort in that fact. He would defend her honor even in death.

"I'm taking Brooke home with me tonight, if you don't mind."

"No, go ahead. She's been asking for a sleepover with her sister anyway," he half smiled.

"Thanks" I murmured and left him to his drink.

I slept that night snuggled up next to Brooke, I felt kind of guilty that this life and the horrible people that comes with it had touched her already. She should not have been frightened like that.

* * *

><p>Edward and I are lying on the bed, looking at pictures from Charleston that Esme burned onto a CD. There's a picture of Edward and I on the beach, he's giving me bunny ears behind my back. His smile is genuine and makes my heart melt. I bust out laughing at the one Edward and I are looking at each other with our eyes crossed and tongues sticking out. I love the one where we are staring at each other while on our dinner cruise. There are a couple of me on the balcony looking at the ocean. I am relaxed…it looked like I had no worry in the world.<p>

"That's my favorite of you," Edward said wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you... Wish we could go back," I whisper into his neck.

"We will soon, but right now we have to get ready."

While Edward was in the shower I flip through more pictures and a shade of brown and a small strawberry birthmark dances in the back of the woman's neck. I have a similar one near my shoulder. I stayed on that floor what felt like hours staring at the picture. I was frozen in shock, my stomach churned and I wanted to puke... I had moments before been laughing and fawning over my vacation pictures of Edward and I... But smack dab in the middle of my picture file is this repulsive picture of her... The woman I knew was loyal to him without question and would never have done something like this.

This woman... I've come to see that I didn't know at all, never in a million years would I have found her at fault for some of this mess. The date of this picture was taken when I was small, barely three... maybe.

The skeletons in my family were piling up quicker than Al Capone's St. Valentine's Day Massacre

"Babe, what color tie looks better with your dress?" Edward asked coming in the bedroom his arms littered with various ties.

I look up at him and instantly he can tell that something is wrong. "Baby, what's going on?"

I say nothing but turn my laptop over for him to see. "Son of a Bitch!" he roared throwing up his hands to embrace me. The ties left to look like colorful confetti on the floor.

" That's my mom, but that's not Charlie," I sobbed into his chest.

Exhaustion takes over and sometime during my freak-out I fall asleep. I vaguely remember Edward calling his parents to cancel our dinner plans.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning alone, by the coolness of the sheets I could tell Edward been gone for a while. It was a Saturday and usually Edward and the others would go workout and have lunch. I sent a text to Rose to ask her if they were already down at the gym, and to advise I was running late. Her response worried me.<p>

_No gym today…might be a good idea to come to mom and dads_.

I quickly got dressed and said good morning to Travis before making my way to Cullen Estate. I noticed Edward's car right away along with the others and an odd black Porsche parked haphazardly in the drive. I walked in and the house was clear, only when I rounded the corner did I see the door to the office open.

"I don't give a damn what you believe, keep that girl away from my son. He's a good boy," the woman shouted.

"No, what you mean is keep your son away from my girl and you need to check who the hell you're talking to," Edward yelled. "He came onto her, she didn't even know who the hell he was in Charleston."

I walked in and they all stop their ranting to look at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What's going on is I found this picture of you and my son Brandon getting cozy on the beach. You will not use my child to make your fiancé jealous. He's a good boy, my only son and your actions could have gotten him shot, stay away from him." Vanessa Marino ranted thrusting a picture of that boy Edward pulled the gun on and I sitting on the beach. He is leaning into me, it looked bad.

"I assure you I had no clue Brandon was your son. He came to where I was sitting, I told him to leave, but he was persistent. I did not lead him on."

"Yeah, well I believe that as much as I believe that your mother wasn't fucking my husband," Vanessa threw the picture of Renee with a mystery man who now I am assuming was Vanessa's deceased husband Seth on Carlisle's desk.

"My wife never had an affair with your husband; you know what happened was all Seth's fault. My wife was as loyal as they come and I suggest you keep a civil tongue when it concerns my wife and children," Charlie growled.

"Do I need to remind you once again Vanessa whose house you're in and who the hell you're talking too?" Carlisle warned.

"Just keep her away from my family; I don't want the fate of his father to happen to my son... Messing with Swan women, just gets you staring at the end of a gun," Vanessa said staring at Charlie as she left the room.

"I don't know what she is talking about, I never came on to her son," I said looking at Edward and Carlisle.

"Baby, we know, someone just wants to start trouble."

"Why cause trouble, it isn't worth it."

"It's how it is done. Divide and conquer- target our allies. Make them doubt us as a family. We have no choice but to prepare. Edward see to it that everyone is called and put on standby," Carlisle ordered.

"Prepare for what?"

"War within the families. Pit a weaker family against us. It pretty much means the end of the Marino family if things escalate with us but we won't leave unscathed and someone is counting on that. The question is who? Who stands to profit from making war with us?" Carlisle questioned looking out his window.

I look over to Charlie and he looks ill staring at the picture of my mother and that man.

"Charlie, we need to talk."

**AN: well it's that time… The Charlie talk and whoa! Esme is very much momma Bear. First off One of eddies girls rocked another chapter. It is with great pride that I announce** _Memoirs of a Mobwife got nominated for Best Drama in Twilight eclipse awards. Voting starts May 5th_. **There are some amazing talent that I am joined with so get out and vote for your favorites, we haven't even got to the main drama yet and to be considered is an honor**

**twilighteclipseawards . blogspot . com**

**I have always been and will be a readers advocate, cause of course I am one. There is no question to small and I try to respond back each and every time. I love the connection a writer has with its readers, I think when we lose that intimacy with the reader that we are just writing for nothing.. As always what's a story without a reader? Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>What I am Reading:<strong>

_**Title: The Girl in the Creek By MandyLeigh87** _

_Summary: They called her the girl in the creek. I just knew her as my older_  
><em>sister. And she was murdered when I was twelve years old. BxE AH Rated M<em>

**_Title: Rm w a Vu by AngelGoddess1981_**

Summary: Bella's a struggling student at AZ State who finds her boyfriend in  
>bed with her roomie. Unable to look at them, she moves out. When another dorm<br>room cannot be found, Bella takes to the classifieds. Just how good is the  
>view being advertised?<p>

_**Title: Snowbound by Edward's Eternal  
><strong>_

Summary: Bella and Edward are both lost and alone and running from their own  
>stormy lives. What happens when their worlds literally collide? Can they help<br>each other overcome the past or will they be torn apart like the storm that  
>pulsates around them?<p>

_**Title: ****Country women will survive by Stratocastic1969 **_

Summary: As a homeless drifter in Kentucky, Edward finds work and a home with a widow and her two young daughters. Will he have the strength to stay away from Bella, who's innocence captures his heart?


	24. Chapter 24

I felt better having this conversation on my own turf sort of speak, so I invited Charlie to _Serenità_ the next day. Edward wanted to be there with me but I knew I had to do it on my own, I was a big girl. Charlie showed up at the house around noon. I mentally prepared myself to deal with this, thought over all the questions I wanted to ask. This felt like one of the hardest things I would ever have to do and.

Travis sent word that he was here and was brought into the den. I slowed my own nervous breathing and made my way in there.

* * *

><p>Charlie was standing by the big bay window overlooking the backyard. I had a few toys and a swing set put in for Brooke and Travis's daughter for when they visited. He must have felt my presence because as soon as I walked completely in his shoulders sagged. I stood there watching him in the room that was saturated in Swan legacy. Grandma Swan was a painter, she had a love of all things happy, trees like Bob Ross, but the oil painting of Charlie as an infant was her most prized possession. The man before me was nothing like the man I grew up with. The Charlie I loved was fiercely loyal to us and treated me like a princess.<p>

"I've seen that picture of your mother before, almost ten years ago. I thought the same thing you did when I first saw it. Then I thought better of it cause I know my Renee and she would never have done anything like that," Charlie said somberly, still looking out the window.

"My mother was a good person until you left, until she thought you died!"

Charlie turned around and sat on the couch opposite me. "Bella, Renee always knew where I was. She knew I wasn't dead."

"You're a liar; she told me you were dead."

"That was done for your benefit, even the memorial. I asked her to come with me when I got out. She refused. Renee hated this life. She was ill and fighting her own demons. I was too stupid to realize that. If I had to do it over again, I would have made you both come with me. I would never have believed she hated me."

"Where did you go?"

"Prison."

"For what?"

"Murder."

"Who did you kill?"

"Do you want the legal version or the real version?"

"Give me both."

"The state of Illinois says the two years I did was for assault with intent, and truthfully I did what I had intended. I killed the bastard and I would do it again a million times over Bella. There is nothing I won't do for my family, despite what you may think. I love you kiddo. Besides marrying your mother, yours and Brooke's birth are some of the best days of my life."

"Who did you kill?"

"Seth Marino."

"Why did you kill him?"

"When you were little, I would say around three or four. Renee came down here for a visit with Esme. Carlisle and I were away on business with Marcus down in Vegas. Esme and Renee went out one night. They went dancing and for some drinking with Daniela and Marcella, I believe it was Esme's birthday. Carlisle felt bad for missing it so it was suggested the girls take her out and have a good time. I won't go into detail but that night your mother was hurt in a way that no woman should be hurt. She blamed herself because she was drinking and had become separated from the others… Renee never told a soul," Charlie said choking with emotion. "When you were about nine, I got that picture sent to me and immediately questioned her. I was mad and full of rage. After two days of fighting, she finally confessed what happened... I broke down and sick to my stomach. This was also during the time, your mother wanted to try and have another baby, but she was having a hard time. We later found out that, that night caused a lot of internal injuries leaving permanent scarring."

Charlie paused to take another sip of his Jack

. "I knew whatever was wrong had something to do with Chicago cause Esme and Carlisle would visit us in Washington and she never came back here. I asked her who'd done it and she confessed it was Seth. After her confession I immediately jumped on a plane. I was so blindsided by rage that all I wanted was his blood on my hands. I explained everything to Carlisle and he told me we would have to have a sit-down because I wasn't made and frankly this was not the life I wanted for my family, but I didn't listen and I went out searching for him on my own. I found him at one of his delis' that he used as a front for his drug business. I went in packing the same gun my father gave me for my eighteenth birthday, a Smith and Wesson .38. He made a crude remark about your mother and I lost it. I beat him unconscious with the butt of the gun till I felt that his skull was crushed beneath my hands. I wanted to make him feel every ounce of pain he made Renee feel. When I was satisfied that place looked like a slaughterhouse and he was unrecognizable, to add insult to injury I shot him in the balls and unloaded the rest of the ammo in his mouth. I was arrested initially on murder one, but you know our name in this city is known so it was dropped to assault and I was allowed to go home until the trial.

You were twelve when my case went to trial. I was so sure I was coming home to you until some rat at the deli turned after the police confronted him. I was convicted and sentenced to twenty-four months. I asked Renee to wait for me and she said no, that she didn't love me anymore. I should've known it was a lie when she said it. I told her that I would come for you when I got out. That's when she cut all contact with me and I heard through the grapevine that she told you and everyone in Washington I died."

"Mom suffered so much when you left, the drinking got out of hand and I was left to deal with things on my own for a while. I won't forgive you for not coming back; even if mom didn't want you… you had an obligation to me."

"I'm sorry baby, no one knew how bad your mom had gotten. I know I should've done more to help her, but she pushed me away and I didn't fight her on it. It was sometime before I realized she suffered from depression and PTSD. I regret not being there for her and for you. She blamed it on this life and everyone associated with it, she even quit talking to the Cullen's. She was always such a wonderful mother to you, though. I'd been out for two months when your mother passed… you didn't see me but I came to her funeral, I had to."

Recollection of the huge spray of yellow roses that graced the top of her casket entered my mind "Yellow roses," I murmured and Charlie nodded sadly.

I motioned him to continue, he sighed and poured another tumbler of Jack Daniels. "When he could Carlisle kept me in the loop after that. He said that you were doing well at grandma Lilly's and that he'd sent Esme and Rose to watch over you. Esme didn't know about me being alive, I assure you. That sort of business wasn't discussed with women, it's the way it'd been done for years even, my father and his did it..." He looked over at me and held up his glass to me, "but I guess that's not how things are done nowadays."

"How long have you been keeping tabs on me?" I asked.

"The last time Carlisle contacted with me was before you graduated high school, up until then he sent me every school picture and bit information he could."

"So you didn't know I moved here and you didn't know about the shooting?"

Tears and devastation marred his face, I saw him shudder in pain. I watched as the hand that held the glass started to shake. He quickly sat it on the table in front of him.

"No," he said as a strangled sob tore through him. "I would have been there for you no matter what if I had... I didn't know until Edward showed up on my doorstep. Bella I promise you I live with the regret of not fighting hard enough for my family and in the end it cost every one of us something.

"Where is Brooke's mother?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. "You couldn't have grieved very long if you had her."

"That's a little more difficult for me to explain. Your mother and I wanted another baby, but seeing we were having so much trouble we had her eggs fertilized and frozen. That was all before the mess with Marino though. I had completely forgotten about it until after your mother passed. When I came to Atlanta, I inquired about them and went in search of a surrogate, I was told that only two eggs survived the thawing process. Luckily one took and is how Brooklyn Renee was born."

"Are you insane! "I screamed jumping up from the sofa. "Don't get me wrong, I love Brooke and she is innocent in all this, but how could you play God and bring another child into this world motherless? I was lucky I got two parents for a few years but Brooke was born after her mother passed. She will never know what her smile is like, or the way she sang Madonna while cleaning house. How changed her voice to sound like different characters when she read books to me outloud."

"I understand how you feel and yes, maybe I was blinded by pain of losing my family, but I saw it as the last thing I could do for Renee. She would have another angel on this earth with her eyes and I would have piece of her and you with me. Marino took that choice away from her and I be damned if I didn't do something to change that fact, especially when I had the power to do something about it.

"I'm angry how our lives ended up. I miss my Mom every day. I'm pissed off that you stayed away. I didn't deserve any of it! I deserved better than that shit but there is nothing I can do about it, none of us can." I paused getting my breathing under control. "I need to ask a favor."

"Of course Bella, anything."

"Don't take your vow. Don't potentially leave that little girl fatherless too."

"But, Bella, what about your safety?"

"I can handle myself, I never leave the house without protection. I'm hardly ever alone when I go into the city. Besides, Edward along with his guys have my back. My girls are some of the best you've ever seen. My home is locked down better than Fort Knox. Trust me, I am thoroughly protected. You are all she has, Brooke is your second chance, don't fuck it up."

"What about us, is there no hope?" His voice gruff and hoarse, filled with emotion. I could tell he he had little hope, I think he knew what my answer would be.

"Charlie. I can't answer that. A part of me wants to go back to the days of Daddy and his princess, but a lot has happened since then. I've seen a lot, been through a lot. Brooke makes me happy, I like to see you with her, reminds me of the good times, but right now I can't tell you what will happen between us."

"I love you baby girl, always. I can also tell that Edward loves you deeply as well. I am happy that you have found that kind of love."

"As I love him." I answered. "You know your way out." I turn toward the stairs and the safety of my room. I cried harder than I could've imagined. I cried so hard the pressure on my chest felt like my heart would explode. I cried till I had no tears left and my wails were mute.

* * *

><p>At some point I felt two hands wrap around me. I knew it was Edward, he was showing me his support and I made me feel better when he pulled me to his chest. I laid there listening to our breathing, letting the rise and fall of his chest sooth me, it was so very comforting.<p>

"How did you know I would need you?" I asked still sniffling into the pillow.

"I've told you, you're my heart. Don't you think I would know when it's hurting?" Edward asked.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too baby. Let me take care of you," he begged, as he slowly undid the buttons on my shirt, cupping my breast and sucking on my nipples. It didn't take Edward long before we were both naked and I was throwing my head back in ecstasy. He kissed down my neck, sucking and nipping at my throat.

He touched me with only the tips of his fingers teasing and playing with me. My nipples hardened as his calloused fingers lightly grazed over them. "This is my favorite part of you," he murmured as his fingers came in contact with the spot over my heart. "Sometimes I lay my head on your chest and listen to your heart beating, it comforts me because I know the love you have in there is mine and I will never do anything to change that." Edward kissed and licked his way from my sternum to my stomach. My muscles tightened in anticipation, goosebumps erupted on my flesh, from just the slightest touch. His fingers continued their assault up and down my thigh, bringing on a new wave of arousal. My body was humming and tingling from the need and desire growing within me.

"God baby, you smell good," Edward said as his tongue softly touched my outer folds.

"Edward, please baby... don't tease me" I beg.

"I decide when you're allowed to feel good," he growls just before flicking his tongue over my clit, causing me to gasp and arch my back.

He gently forced my legs wider so that he could be more comfortable. He would then dip his fingers inside me, coating them with my arousal before sporadically tapping and rubbing along my clit. It was just enough to make me moan louder then he would stop, every time he did it would just make me wetter.

All the teasing frustrated me to no end and he knew he was doing it. "Do you want to come Bella?" By the tone of his voice, I knew he probably smirking at me.

"Fuck yes!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk do you know what happens to girls with dirty mouths," Edward taunted. "I think I'm gonna show you… get on your knees," he commanded.

_I so miss this Edward_

I complied and saw the bead of his arousal at the tip of his head. I really loved his cock. It wasn't littered with huge scary veins, just a huge one I loved to run the tip of my tongue on. It was smooth and the girth was what I loved about it more the length. That was a beautiful sight to begin with.

I held the base and rubbed the tip along my lips coating just to coat them with pre-cum, licking them afterwards. "Hmm... someone has been eating pineapple. You taste sweeter." I quickly sucked him in as his head fell back hitting the wall.

"Damn it, baby," he hissed.

I picked up my pace, never once losing eye contact with him, I swirled my tongue around him. Edward reached down and tugged on my left nipple. I moaned around his cock making his hips slightly thrust putting just a little more of him in my mouth.

"That's it baby," he panted.

I reached up to cup his balls and scraped my nails along the side gently, his eyes went wide, full of need and lust.

"Oh you're playing dirty now aren't you? Does Bella wanna get fucked like a dirty girl?"

I popped him out of my mouth and gave him an innocent smile. "Please." I licked the underside of his cock one last time.

Edward picked me up from under my arms and through me back on the bed. I laughed as I bounced on the mattress. I opened my legs giving him a full view. His eyes darkened further as I teased and toyed my clit. My fingers dipped in my own wetness. I used my other hand to pinch and pull on my nipples giving him a show.

"You are gonna be the death of me baby," Edward said as he stroked his cock.

"Are you gonna fuck me or am I gonna have to hunt for Mr. Whiskers?" I taunted. I knew how much he detested the mention of my toy.

"Nice try baby, but, that rascally rabbit died months ago," he laughed.

"You didn't?" I gasped in horror.

Edward quickly climbed on the bed, threw my legs over his shoulder and swiftly and forcefully entered me. The speed and for of the intrusion making me I pant and grab hold of the comforter

"Oh, fuck!"

"This. Is. Mine," he punctuated with every unrelenting thrust. "Who's. Pussy. Is .this?"

"Yours baby… always," I moaned feeling the delicious burn in my stomach and legs. It only got better when he leaned down on my legs and kisses me passionately never once faltering in his thrusts. My hands reached for his back, instinctively my nails clawed at it. This seemed to only spur Edward on, her began to fuck me harder. I was lost in a sea of "ooh baby's, and fuck me."

"Let go. Give it to me, I wanna feel you squeeze my cock" he demanded and as if on cue my orgasm ripped through me.

"Oh, my fucking God!" I screamed. My legs shaking and body convulsing.

Edward's own orgams follows four thrusts later. "Damn it baby, I love you." he yelled releasing.

* * *

><p>We laid there wrapped up in our bed his arms around me, but still very much naked.<p>

"So how did it go?"

"It went okay, I guess. He explained his absence, and why. Did you know he was the one who took out Vanessa's husband?"

"Dad, mentioned something about it today, I don't blame Charlie. I would have killed the fucker too if it'd been you." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"The only thing that pisses me off with Charlie is that he didn't do enough to be with me. He was the only parent I had left after Mom died. He could have stepped in then, but instead he thought he was doing the right thing by letting me stay with Grandma Lilly and having Esme and Rosalie looking after me. You don't know how sad that makes me feel that you had to be without your mother also, I'm sure there were times you needed her."

"Baby, anytime I needed her she was always a phone call away, besides I still had dad and if your life was any better by sharing my mom with you then I am happy to have done it."

"Esme, was a wonderful mother to me and she still is," I murmur.

"That's all I needed to hear," Edward said kissing my temple.

* * *

><p>You know Mom has been begging for us to set the date, so she can plan the engagement party and start on the wedding," Edward said taking a bite of his omelet after we came back downstairs.<p>

I groaned as I sipped my orange juice. "Are you sure Vegas is out?" I asked.

"Yes, very much so baby." He chuckled.

"How about you pick the date then."

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, baby more than anything." I lightly kissed his lips.

I watched him as he pulled out his phone and started pushing buttons.

"The Alaska trip is January 15th. We can treat it as a bachelor party and your girl's weekend can be yours. It kinda works out."

"So when you want to this?" I conceded.

"January 22nd."

"Okay January 22nd it is."

"So?" I sighed.

"So, what, Bella?"

"So who is gonna tell Esme that she has a little more than 5 months to pull off a wedding of British royalty proportions?" I asked, leaning back into the chair. It was obvious that he hadn't thought this through.

* * *

><p>"Bella, there No way I could get this done in five months. You have to give me more time," Esme begged.<p>

"Can't Edward says five months or its Elvis and stripper bridesmaids. He says you should have prepared for it since my womb days." I laughed at Esme's horrified expression.

"God I swear! He is so damn stubborn and so much like Carlisle. He makes me want to spit nails."

"Esme, can I ask you something serious?"

"Absolutely, you know you can come to me for anything," Esme said while pulling out the wedding kit she used Rosalie.

"Did you know what happened to mom?" I ask.

"No, not until after her death. I cried for days, Renee meant the world to me. She was truly my sister. Imagine how life would be if Rose was no longer a part of it, if she was no longer willing to speak to you," Esme said sadly. "She changed so much and hindsight is 20-20, we could have all done something for her. I wonder that if we were a bit pushier with her then she might be with us today. The sun rose and set with you my dear, you were her heart."

"I miss her so much," I cried into her shoulder.

"I know, we all do."

"I feel so bad, but did you know I felt relief when she passed more than sadness, she was so broken and torn, that when she died I was glad that finally she would know peace. This whole time I was sure that she died grieving for Charlie but her anguish had a whole other source."

Esme was always there for me and this time was no different, she hugged me and let me get out my cry. Charlie defended my mom and punished the man who hurt her and I couldn't hate him because of that. Should I hate the man for making poor choices, should I hold the daddy complex around for the rest of my life? The decisions he made should have no bearing on who I am and the choices I make.

Looking at him when we talked, I knew a piece of him died when she did. Brooke was the only thing that kept him for joining mom, I realize that now. While I still considered him selfish for bringing her into this world knowing she will never know her mom the way I knew her, I couldn't completely fault him.

She deserves to have her daddy around and not worry about if he will come back to her. I have the love of a good man and excellent second family who will move heaven and earth to protect me if needed. I've learned to stand on my own and the only way to prove it is to face whatever we have coming.  
><strong><br>**

AN: special thanks to one of eddies girls for staying up late, enduring sickness and a broken Ipad to get this baby finished. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, I am forever grateful for everyone of them. Next chapter is half finished.

* * *

><p><strong>What I am reading:<strong>

_**Constant Bearing, Decreasing Range by Beegurl13** ( my heart is in ashes, in a good way)_

_Summary: Two consenting adults. One wants more. What happens when the other_  
><em>doesn't, and never will? Is there such thing as true love in the real world?<em>  
><em>And will they see what's coming before it's too late? EB, AH, M. For The_  
><em>Twilight 25 Round 6 Challenge<em>

**_Title: A Model Marriage by slambrini_** ( omg so good)

Summary: Being a sex symbol is tough, just ask supermodel Bella Swan. Her  
>career is driving her and husband Edward apart; will the ultimate betrayal<br>occur and force them apart forever? This is one marriage that ain't model. AH,  
>M. Lemons &amp; some slash.<p>

**Title: Sperm Donor Wanted by OzellaMarie**, ( she made me love Chewbacca-ward)

Summary: What do you do when your biological clock is ticking? Uh? You hit up  
>your best friend's brother for 'donations'. Crazy little drabble fic with all<br>the usual suspects. Edward/Bella-A/H-Humor-Lemons. All the fun stuff**!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Three dresses… Three!" I shouted as I fell onto the couch. Edward laughed at me as he walked in the room

"Rosalie didn't even have to go through this," I mumbled.

"I guess that's what happens when we combine traditions. Even though we are of the same family, we each also have our own separate ones babe."

Edward sat beside me and put my legs into his lap, removing my shoes and began to rub my feet.

"Oh yeah. Your mother and Daniela graciously reminded me. The main dress is supposed to be traditional with a 'Irish lace fit for a princess' You mother's words not mine." I do like that grandma Swan's and Mom's dresses with be incorporated in the design. "The reception dress is of my choice as long as it's made of Italian silk. Rose and Alice didn't even help me, they just laughed at their antics as I was thrown into tulle hell. The third dress is the going away and it's one that you pick for me," I finished with a huff.

"Oh, that could be so dangerous," Edward smirked mischievously while inching his hand up my shirt and pulling me into his chest. "If it were my choice you would have nothing on at all, but since I don't take too kindly of others seeing what is mine. I guess I could find a moo-moo for you to cover up in." He rained kisses along my neck.

"You're so lucky I am even marrying you," I whispered kissing along his jaw.

"I am reminded daily how lucky I am Miss Swan."

* * *

><p>September brought its shares of ups and downs. I was glad I had wedding planning distractions to help me through it all. News of our engagement spread like wildfire, our family knew and we had planned to take it public the next month, but news never stayed quiet around this town; as I was soon learning. I was lying out by the pool with the girls when Edward walked in and laid a piece of paper on the patio table beside my chair. There was amusement written all over his face.<p>

"What have you done?" I accused.

"I can guarantee this time I had nothing to do with it, but read this. You're famous, cats out the bag now baby," he laughed taking a seat next to me.

I picked up the paper and saw the headline:

_**True Love or Strategy: The merging of an Empire**_

_**There have been rumors flying around this city for the last few weeks that everyone seems to be talking about. Could Edward Cullen the son of alleged Godfather of the Swan-Cullen crime family be ready to tie the knot? It appears so says a source. We shall all have a moment of silence to mourn this newest development. There are truly a lot of broken hearts if the rumors are true. We were told the couple became engaged while on vacation in South Carolina. So who is the lucky lady you may ask yourself? The bride-to-be is no stranger I assure you, she is none other than Isabella Swan, granddaughter of Antonio Swan, alleged former Godfather to the same family. My question is this. Could Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen actually be in love? Or is this a ploy to strengthen the family? The family had been showing signs of struggle a few months back with the shift of command. It has been said that Isabella is now a ranking member. What does this mean for this family and others like it here in Chicago? It means 90% of the two families businesses and real estate holdings will cover the entire city, not to mention The Swan and Cullen international affairs. It is expected to be the most anticipated wedding since Prince William and Kate.**_

I leave you with this... time will tell if this marriage is real or just another arranged marriage between families for financial and political gain. We wish Isabella and Edward lots of luck and best wishes.

"Where in the hell did you get this?" I asked dropping the paper back onto the table.

"My Dad gave it to me this morning. It was on some mafia news website, it's like the Star Magazine of the underworld. He found it amusing, he thought you would too."

"Oh yeah! trust me, I'm laughing on the inside. So much for being out the spotlight, any word on who sent the photo? How about who took the one in Charleston that has Vanessa ready to skin me alive?"

"Carlisle had requested a meeting with Vanessa and sent word that her son needs to tag along. She will be back in town the middle of October with Brandon. So he is giving her until then, no later. The photo as you know is many years old and Charlie and Carlisle have obviously seen it before. The copy was destroyed but the one you were sent came from whoever sent the original. Jasper is working on tracing the digital imprint and what computer it was scanned into. Esme didn't know, it was already into the file she labeled our Charleston pictures and burnt onto the disc with them."

"Edward, the only person who doesn't like me in this family is Marcella, isn't it plain as day. Maybe she is working with someone. I remember Tanya telling us that James shot me because he was fucking a woman who promised him he would be guaranteed a higher rank."

"But did she say a higher rank with whom? Bella there were five families in this town and each benefited from Swan before you came back. Since Sam is gone, that number is now down to four but that doesn't change the fact that Marcella doesn't have the clout to up rank. The books are only opened maybe once every three years unless the person being made is a direct member, a blood member," Edward explained.

"Okay, but what about Marino? Alec belonged to her."

"Babe, you don't send a junkie to off a mafia princess, especially one that belongs to me," Edward said kissing along my collar.

"You're trying to distract me," I moaned.

"Then I am doing my job, you have a wedding to plan, let me and Dad worry about family business."

"Edward," I sat sternly. "This is my family too, just because I will be your wife doesn't diminish my role and obligation to it. I may have a wedding to plan, but I also have a family to protect; the same as you."

"God, you're so hot when you go all_ Mafiosa_ on me."

* * *

><p>Frustrated I lay my head on the table, I was up to my ears in color and flower samples.<p>

"Esme, how can the guest list be nearing seven hundred? I don't even know seven hundred people."

"There are several families coming from out of town, professional and political contacts with Cullen Construction and Vita Da Sogno Shipping. Our extended family will also be coming and of course they have dates."

I groaned in frustration, I really would've preferred it if Esme did it all herself and just thrust a dress in my hands and told me when to show, but no the nuptial Nazi, meaning Esme said I should be hands on cause all women want their wedding day to be perfect and how can it if it's not the way I want it. She brought me out of my inner-rambling by asking me if I decided on the cake.

"What, I thought we picked out the cake already." The cake I'd chosen was a favorite of mine that Grandma Lilly made when I was a kid, lemon with strawberry filling.

"No, we picked out the first cake. We still have two more we need to choose," she said sorting the seating chart for the millionth time.

"Why? Rosalie didn't have three and come to think of it she didn't have three dresses either." I eyed her suspiciously. I sighed and just gave in, if Esme needed input then, let's get it over with.

My phone vibrated alerting me to a picture message, It was of Emmett, straddling what looked to be a civil war era cannon tied to the back of his jeep with the caption...

**Emmett says he got you a wedding present ~E**

Dear god!

**Where did he get that, (fell off a truck, isn't an acceptable explanation) don't bring that to my house! ~ B**

It takes awhile for him to answer but then I get another picture of said cannon, now on my front lawn and posed beside it are Edward, Emmett still on top and Jasper all smiling. The attached message read...

**Too late... ~E**

I shake my head, first it's a cannon then before you know it we'll be gator fishing in the swamp of Louisiana yelling _"Choot'em. Choot'em Lisabeth."_

**It's not funny. For that you have a cake tasting 9 am with your mom, let Jasper and Emmett know that Esme is thrilled you all will be tagging-a-long also. You didn't answer me, where did you get it? ~B**

Edwards reply comes in pretty quickly,

**Baby, we were just playing. We all played poker and some douche put it up as collateral. Emmett won a nice chunk of change and a cannon. He thought it was a camera, not actual cannon. You just made Emmett's day, cake tasting isn't a punishment ~E**

I sigh in defeat before I send out the next text to him.

**Tell Jethro to take it to his house, ~B**

A few hours later and with the seating arrangements for the first three hundred people are final I make it home. Looking through the gate before I greet Travis, I spotted the monstrosity sitting proudly on my front lawn. It actually looked intimidating and ridiculous at the same time. Travis saw me and came out of the building,

"Nice Cannon," he commented with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>The Friday of my twentieth birthday was spent with morning naked cuddling with Edward. Followed by an afternoon with the girls having lunch, shooting at the gun range and doing some shopping. Brooke's birthday was the following week and my engagement party was supposed to be two weeks later. We needed some gowns and to get Brooke a gift. This would be her first birthday with us and Esme. I couldn't believe what an amazing woman she was planning my wedding as well as planning the perfect princess party for Brooke. I was looking forward to it everything coming up.<p>

Charlie and I were tolerant of each other and Brooke proved to be a wonderful distraction. We both doted on her which allowed us interact without having to do so directly.

"Happy Birthday sissy," Brooke said cheerfully as I walked into the Cullen Estate.

"Thank you Brooke, a little birdy told me that you have a birthday coming up soon too." I bent down to hug her.

"Yep, next Friday, are you coming to my party? Miss Esme planned a princess one and we get to wear crowns and eat pink cupcakes," Brooke gushed.

"That's sounds like an awesome birthday" I replied enthusiastically.

"Are you gonna have a party?" Brooke asked.

"No, I won't have a cool birthday like you but we will probably have dinner or something like that."

"I don't wanna be a grown up if you don't get to have a crown and a princess dress," Brooke said pouting.

* * *

><p>My birthday dinner was the first time the family had all been out together since the news of the engagement went public. Edward insisted that we have a birthday dinner at one of my favorite restaurants and rented out the banquet hall for our private party, Marcus and Marcella even came. She was pleasant and even congratulated Edward and I. She also apologized for her behavior in the past, I nodded acknowledging her but not quite giving her the forgiveness she'd been seeking.<p>

"Edward let Emmett take care of your cake, so I would worry if I was you," Rosalie informed suspiciously.

"Why would he do that? I just got that cannon out of my front yard. What did he do with it anyway?"

"Jasper and Charlie got him to donate it to a museum down in Atlanta."

The night went on and everyone was having a good time. We ate way too much and the drinks were flowing. I noticed Marcus had limited Marcella to one glass of wine at dinner and the rest of the time it was water. We danced and had a wonderful time. I even had a moment where my ovaries twitched when Edward held Brooke in his arms as they danced to an Adele song. She rested her head on his shoulders, it was the sweetest thing.

"Makes you wanna get knocked up, huh" Daniela laughed nudging me.

"It's sweet but don't even try to start the baby thing with me. It will be quite some time before that happens. You have a better chance at getting your baby fix from Alice or Rose," I informed her.

"Yeah, we have time for babies later, maybe when this family stuff gets settled and things go back to normal," she sighed.

"We are doing everything possible to make sure that happens." I tried to assure her. The heavily armed guards outside and the bullet proof armor vehicles we all arrived in was proof that we were all in an heightened state of alert.

"Ladies and gentlemen, May I please have your attention," Emmett announced. "I was given an important job and that was to make sure our Bella had a Birthday cake that reflected her." The waiter rolled in a three-tiered pink and black cake with a replica of my glock gracing the top of it. I loved it, Emmett did a damn good job with what he'd picked for me.

"Thank you Emmett, It's beautiful," I said hugging him.

"I didn't think you would want tiaras and flowers even though Miss Brooke said you can't have a cake without it," he said grinning.

The evening wound down with me opening up presents. Brooke got me a sister spa package which I just adored, any reason to spend more time with her was amazing. Jasper and Alice got me a G.P.S. enabled diamond bracelet. Rose and Emmett got me a Kindle loaded with all my favorite books. Edward's gift was the smallest, which was just an eight by ten picture of a beautiful boat, I would even venture to say it was what hey call a yacht.

"What is this?" I ask looking at Edward.

"I had it made for you, this is the Lady Swan. I remember you telling me that when you were a kid that you wanted to see the world and travel, well Bella this is me giving you the world," Edward answered.

I looked up at him teary-eyed and lean into him to kiss him. His tongue seeking entrance as it glided along my bottom lip.

"Ahem! There are Children here," Brooke said giggling, making us all laugh.

"Thank you baby, I love her."

A few moments later we were all sitting at around telling stories. Carlisle told the story about the time Antonio hired a stripper to work at Zanna only to find out after he hit on her that Miss Diamond was swinging a huge set of balls under that skirt.

Charlie regaled us with a story of their fishing trip in Alaska. They'd stopped at a remote fishing village for lunch where the special of the day was rocky mountain oysters. Carlisle ate his weight in them and proclaimed to be the best oysters he ever had. It wasn't until after they left did Charlie tell him he was eating Bull testicles. Carlisle threatened to shoot him.

We were laughing and for a while we were just a normal family. This was our thing.

I was holding my stomach laughing at Jasper's story about Emmett. When they were in school Jasper told him that their English teacher Mrs. Kubrick liked him and that she told Jasper to tell him to meet her in the classroom naked after school. Well Emmett being young dumb and full of cum, Jaspers words not mine, went. Thirty seconds after she went in. Mrs. Kubrick ran out the room screaming and ranting about anacondas and brain bleach. Edward and Jasper were watching outside the door and took pictures.

"Sissy, you forgot one present," Brooke said holding, a large rectangular box. I lifted the lid and a god awful smell hit me full force, it was rancid and foul. The lid fell to the floor and seconds went by before I realized what I was looking at:

A dead black swan with a note attached that said: You're Next!

I couldn't do anything but stare and go numb as the rest shouted and cussed around me. Edward snatched the box out of my hand and effectively brought me out of my shock. I looked around the room and Marcella was beside Esme their hands covering their mouths horror.

I didn't believe her for one minute. It looked as if she were staging and forcing the shock on her face.

I was across the room and had her by the neck within seconds. I threw Marcella across the table where the leftover cake is displayed and shouted.

"I know you did this, you stupid bitch."

**Info: the three dress and cake idea is something that is unique to a close friend's family... its symbolizes the past , present and future**

**PR Note: Hi everyone, I just wanted to take a moment and say I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. Insert sent it to me about 2-3 weeks ago, but my hubby went on a business trip taking my lappy with him, so I was delayed from being able to DL and work on it. Then when he finally got back I planned on working on and I was dropped a bomb that I have two months to find a house and pack because he is being transferred across the country. So please don't be mad at Insert for this taking so long it is all my fault and she is amazing enough to wait for me.**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your patience and support as well. OOEG.**

**AN: Thank you your patience and love.. next chapter is EPOV and it is finished. Thanks to One of eddies girls... I wish all the luck on her move. The awesome readers in the mobwife group lots of love.. Chicago Mobwives is now on Vh-1... I am soaking up the reasearch. love it**


	26. Chapter 26 OT5 The trouble with women

**Memoirs of a Mobwife**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

><p>I stood alongside Emmett near the pier waiting on Lady Swan to arrive at the marina.<p>

"Bella freaking out about the wedding mess yet?" Emmett asked, snickering.

I'm glad one of us found it amusing because I sure didn't. It was easy for him to make a joke out of it because he didn't live with her.

"Dude, Esme and Daniela frustrate her then she comes home and takes it out on me. I guess she thinks if she fucks me enough she can get me to run to Vegas and pull a Jasper and Alice," I laughed, shaking my head.

"She got you to entertain the idea, didn't she?" Emmett asked knowingly.

"Thousands of times," I conceded.

I sighed as I checked my watch again, frowning when I noticed the captain was ten minutes late with my boat.

Unacceptable.

"What time is Bella's boat coming?" Emmett asked, glancing at his own watch.

"It's late," I snapped, my mind jumping to the worst conclusions and scenarios.

I saw the lights on the horizon and the blaring of the horn as it entered the harbor. Bella's birthday gift was weeks in the making. When Emmett won the stupid cannon in the card game I didn't tell her I secured ownership of a boat in the game, a boat I had remodeled and renamed Lady Swan. It was to be her birthday gift.

Bella mentioned several times that she wanted to see the world, wanted to see places outside of Washington and Chicago. Rose told me she talked about seeing the city that Antonio descended from in Italy and I wanted to take her to Dublin where Edward Sr. came from.

Lady Swan quickly docked and tied in. The captain or former captain as I already had a crew lined up to take over from the previous owner walked over to get his money for delivering it to me.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Peter Rochelle," he introduced himself.

"Mr. Rochelle, do you happen to own a watch?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I apologize. We were held up by customs agents and coast guards. They were checking to make sure the boat was legally being transferred," Mr. Rochelle said, trying to maintain a calm, even tone in his voice, but I did not miss the underlying tone of nervousness.

"Did I ask for your excuses? You were due here at 7 p.m. sharp. It was your duty to allow enough time for complications. You were fifteen minutes late and that means I am deducting fifteen grand from your payment," I said smoothly, taking it out the envelope right in front of him.

"W-what? But sir you can't possibly blame me for—" he began sputtering before I cut him off.

"If you recall our accord correctly, I agreed to pay you thirty grand for an _on time_ delivery. You violated said agreement. Therefore, I will not honor my end of the deal either. You're lucky you're getting half," I growled, my voice becoming angrier as I went.

I narrowed my eyes at him, challenging him to utter one more disrespectful word.

"Yes, sir I understand," he finally said, struggling to keep him tone polite.

I thrust the envelope at him, dismissing him with my hand as I turned to Emmett.

Thankfully, a few moments later Mr. Rochelle did the wise thing and left in a cab heading to the airport to go back to Russia.

"Wanna go see what a full house buys these days?" I laughed, hitting Emmett's shoulder

"Hell yeah," he grinned.

~*MM*~

* * *

><p>Bella didn't want anyone to make a fuss over her birthday, but I wouldn't hear it. We had come a long way since she'd arrived here a little over a year ago. Plus, we all needed some happiness and a little normalcy, and celebrating Bella's birthday would give us just that.<p>

I'd reserved the restaurant where Bella and I had gone on our first date.

When she came down, ready to leave. My heart skipped a beat.

My Bella was beautiful, gorgeous.

Since she had taken an active role in the family she had become more confident, assertive, and downright dangerous. The old Bella showed her face but only to me. I was the only one who saw emotionally fragile Bella like she was after her talk with Charlie.

I had to give props to my girl. She was stowing her itchy trigger finger and Charlie didn't leave the house in a body bag. That's some major progress.

I grabbed her left hand, bringing it to my lips and kissing the ring I'd given to her as a promise to love her forever, the ring that let all those other horny fuckers know she was mine.

"You're beautiful, love," I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist. She leaned into my embrace.

"I'm a sure deal, Cullen. You don't have to sweet talk me," Bella giggled.

~*MM*~

* * *

><p>Dinner went well even if you couldn't hear the music over the conversations and laughter.<p>

Emmett was in charge of Bella's cake but really we all had a say on what it should be. We had the cake made in the image of her Cullen-Swan issued Glock. That was her baby and she always had it on her. Security had been tightened and had been like this for awhile ever since the pictures surfaced.

I took a look around, happy with what I saw.

This was how our family should always be, loud and smiling.

When it was time to open the gifts I saved mine for last. She opened the envelope and pulled out the picture of her boat, _Lady Swan. _I didn't want to name it Cullen because I wanted her to have something to pay homage to her family and the legacy that's already intertwined itself with what would be her new name in a matter of months.

"What's this?" Bella asked, looking at me.

"It's your gift from me. I had it made for you. This is _Lady Swan_. I remember you telling me that when you were a kid you dreamed of seeing the world and traveling. Well, Bella, this is me giving you the world," I replied sincerely.

Her lips crashed into mine, and the connection, our love only heightened. It was so easy to get lost in her. I tuned everyone out and we entered our own little bubble.

Brooke cleared her throat. "There are children here, you know," Brooke giggled, her hands on her little hips as she pretended to chastise us.

We all laughed at her, her giggle contagious.

She was a mini Bella, every bit as sarcastic and feisty.

…

"Sissy, you forgot one present," Brooke said, bringing Bella a large rectangular box in her small hands while looking expectantly at her as she waited for her to open it.

I looked over to see Bella removing the cardboard lip.

The smell of death whether it was human or animal was unforgettable. It was a smell I recognized instantly, and it immediately filled the room.

Alarmed, I saw Bella staring down at it, a horrified expression on her face.

Inside is a bloody carcass of a black swan with a note attached that read, 'You're next' in a script so elegant you would have thought the box contained flowers from a lover.

Bella immediately jumped up, tossing the horrid box on the floor in anger. She scooped a shocked Brooke up and handed her to Charlie.

"Get her out of here," Bella ordered, her voice tight with anger.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

Everyone was panicking and moving frantically around the room.

"Get the manager out here. Now," I growled at the waiter who had been tending to us the whole evening.

Charlie sent Brooke out with Daniela.

The other women looked on in horror.

_What a fucking mess._

I saw a flash of brown run past me as Bella fled the room in pure anger. I heard the sound of glass shattering and Marcella crying out.

I followed immediately, others on my tail.

Bella had thrown Marcella on the table. Her fist connected with Marcella nose, producing an awful crunching sound.

Everyone gasped as I ran to help Alice and Rose pry Bella off Marcella. It wasn't an easy feat; Bella's death grip was strong, but we managed to tear her off.

I had to lock my arm around Bella's waist as she tried to go for Marcella again.

"I know you did this, you stupid bitch!" Bella shouted at her, trying to leap from my arms and pounce again.

Blood leaked from Marcella's nose and her left cheek was rapidly swelling.

_Shit._

"No, no, Bella!" Marcella rasped hoarsely. "I would never hurt you!" she pleaded.

"You're the only one here that hates me enough to do that!" Bella screamed, her anger rising the more Marcella spoke.

I dragged her from the room, afraid of what else she might do if she got loose. When we were out of the crowd, she turned to me and buried her face into my chest, sobbing.

"Why would someone do that?" Bella cried, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt.

I rubbed her back soothingly, trying anything to calm her. "It's okay, love. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"None of us will," Emmett growled.

Rosalie and Alice had Marcella cornered. It was more for her benefit then Bella's. Marcus and Aro were all shouting on their cells. Jasper notified security and was handing out orders left and right.

Carlisle came over, grabbing my shoulder. "The manager said the present came by courier earlier today. He accepted it because he knew we booked the party here tonight. Jasper is working on where the package originated. Take Bella home and let Travis know what happened."

I nodded, and took a sobbing Bella home.

~*MM*~

* * *

><p>We stayed home for the next several days. Family had been in and out of the house all week. They were all concerned for Bella and, to be honest, so was I. She closed herself off. I knew she wasn't doing it intentionally; she was worried and still shaken up by her surprise gift.<p>

Bella had been in bed most of the day when Carlisle came over to fill me in on any progress they'd made.

"How is she doing?" he asked quietly, glancing at the stairs.

I sighed, running a hand over my face. "She's upset, withdrawn, worried. I don't know how to help her," I confessed.

"Just be there for her and wait for her to come to you. Jasper was able to trace the box. It came from Kate, Tanya's sister. She's convinced that Bella killed Tanya, and she wants revenge," he informed me.

"Bella beat her ass; she didn't kill her. Kate's not responsible for the shooting or any of the other threats on Bella's life," I replied.

"No, I think this is an isolated incident. I sent Alice and Rose to talk some sense into her and make it a point to let her know that this family will stand behind Bella by any means necessary just in case she's been recruiting help," he told me.

"What has Marcus done with Marcella?" I asked curiously.

"I told him that Marcella wasn't responsible. He sent her to her mother's for awhile anyway. They have a place down in Orlando. She may not have done this, but her behavior around Bella is causing problems, and Marcus is fed up with it. Marcella has been angry over Marcus's demotion and took it out on Bella. Everyone knew the rules," Carlisle explained, pulling out one of his Cuban cigars and lighting it.

"What did she say about talking to Vanessa?" I inquired inquisitively.

"She said Vanessa called her wanting information on Bella. She told her when they had lunch that inquiring about her was a bad idea. They are friends and she didn't want to see Vanessa hurt because of her over curiosity. Marcella said Vanessa understood and she hasn't talked to her since," he said.

"Do you believe Marcella?" I asked. "Why didn't she come to us as soon as Vanessa inquired about Bella?"

"I don't know, but I am in no position to jeopardize Bella's safety just because Marcella said Vanessa understood what she was telling her," he said flatly.

"Have you called in the others?"

"Peter, Michael, Gerald, Mac, and their crews will be here in the morning. They're coming in from Tijuana," he informed me.

"Tijuana? What are those guys doing there?"

"Mac's latest senorita was married to a drug lord. The other three went down to get him before Mac's head ended up being mailed UPS to his mother."

I laughed. "That damn Mac, I swear. A woman is gonna be the reason he gets taken out one day."

We never called them in unless it was absolutely necessary. I guess in business terms we had branches. They put in work and run things where they are and every so often they check in with head quarters, Carlisle.

The purpose of this was to never fully disclose how many people we had. We seemed like a small family, but in reality hundreds could be called in for a problem here and there. Some lived their quiet normal lives for years like Charlie did, but when you're called you come no matter what.

"True. Mac's gotten himself into some messes, and always somewhere, tangled in the story, there's a woman," Carlisle laughed shaking his head.

~*MM*~

* * *

><p>The next day Bella was back to being herself. I took her to see her boat. She was like a kid in Toys-R-Us. She went from room to room, smiling and laughing and yelling "Oh my god, Edward, look at this!"<p>

I was impressed myself. Lady Swan had two suites and could house twelve including a crew. She had a media room, multiple decks, an indoor pool, a very spacious kitchen.

Jasper and Travis collaborated with security to make sure Lady Swan was equipped with military grade defense weapons that Alice made sure were incognito unless there ever came a time for it to be used.

"So do you like it?" I asked Bella, smiling as I already knew the answer.

"I love it! When do we get to take off?" she asked, smiling widely at me. I'd never seen her so excited.

"I was thinking about using it for our honeymoon, take you to see the places where our grandfathers were born, see our extended families," I told her, smiling back.

She jumped, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She crashed her lips to mine, kissing me passionately. I so wanted to take her to the master bedroom and christen the boat officially, but we were due back to my parents to welcome the other guys who had come in.

"We will have to resume this later tonight," I whispered in her ear.

~*MM*~

* * *

><p>An hour later I was sitting in the den with my father, Emmett and Jasper while waiting on Peter, Michael, Gerald, and Mac along with their crews.<p>

"How's Bella?" Emmett asked, swirling around a glass of crown and coke in his hand.

"I took her to see her boat. She's doing much better. The whole thing just rattled her, you know? But she bounces back," I assured them.

"I got Rose busting my balls. She wants a fucking boat now. I should have played Vladimir for it," he said, chuckling into his glass.

I laughed, looking out the window to see my mother, Rose, Alice, Daniela, and my girl outside laughing. My Bella rolling her eyes at the table of various centerpieces. Our official announcement had hit the papers and wedding invitations had already been sent out.

Our engagement party guest list was severely scrutinized because of security concerns. We were having it here at my mom and dad's. Important people from the other families would be attending. Vanessa was due back soon, and her attendance was the only one in question. Esme wanted to exclude anyone from Marino, but Marcus said it was bad business and that it could be seen as adding fuel to the fire with any rumors that there was a riff.

If that bitch, Vanessa, had a hand in flipping James or the attempted murder on my girl . . .

I didn't bask in the potential death of another human being, but to defend my family, my heart then the devil himself couldn't unleash more wrath. The Garcia and O'Boyle families have both agreed not to interfere in whatever situation we and the Marino could find ourselves in.

Vanessa could come back, and she could very well be innocent, but I felt it in my bones.

She ran.

"Eddie, come give me a fucking hug man!" the unmistakable voice of McKinley "Mac" Graham boasted louder then Emmett's. I stood up and gave my old friend a hug, smiling.

"I'd watch that Eddie shit, if I were you," I smirked at him.

He scoffed jokingly. "I could take you. You don't scare me, Cullen," Mac laughed, nudging me. "How you been?"

"I'm good. I see you made it outta Mexico with your head intact," I said, sitting back down while Emmett and Mac reacquainted.

Mac congratulated him on his new marriage

"Oh hell, Ed," He paused as I looked at him sternly, "ward. A woman ain't fun unless she's dangerous." Mac took one look outside and dropped his bottle of beer on the table "Holy shit… you gotta introduce me to that brunette sitting beside Mrs. C!"

Emmett's booming laugh sounded through the room. "No, no, Mac, you done barked up the wrong tree now," Emmett laughed

"What? Why? She could be the future Mrs. Graham," he said.

I knew Mac would be no harm to Bella, but that didn't keep the familiar urge of possessiveness and anger from making the hair on the back of my neck stand to attention.

"She will never be the future Mrs. Graham, Mac," I grinned.

"And why the hell not? She's beautiful. That's the type of girl you take home to momma."

"I agree, and fucking with that woman will get you shot."

"At the very least," Emmett added, still laughing.

The door opened and in walked in my Bella followed by my father and the rest of the guys.

"Gentleman, thank you for coming. I would like to introduce you to Isabella Swan, my goddaughter."

Mac turned over to look at me wide eyed and mouthed, 'Charlie's daughter?'

I nodded.

"And the future Mrs. Edward Cullen," I said proudly, not able to contain the smile that broke across my face

**A Huge Thank you to Angie's Twilight for looking at this chapter and fixing my errors. One of eddies girls is super busy with a move and running herself ragged to handle RL. Please everyone say a special prayer for our beloved Bammers (our spork ninja) she is having surgery on the 28th (today). Our Mobwife group isnt the same without our sunshine. Thank you for reading... it means alot**


	27. Chapter 27

The night before our Engagement party we all needed some time to have fun.

I also wanted to welcome Peter, Michael, Gerald, and Mac to Chicago. Peter and Michael were more reserved of the four men. They were Jasper's cousins on his mother's side which didn't surprise me because they reminded me of him. Like Jasper, they both loved their gadgets and had spent a lot of their time so far here with him, testing out new models.

Gerald hailed from High Point, North Carolina, and when he wasn't on the job, he still lived there with his wife of ten years, Vera, and his twin sons, Hunter and Hanson. He was a self-proclaimed survivalist. He loved to live on the land and draw what he could from it. He didn't come across as one of those crazy people like David Koresh or Jim Jones. He came off as very private and very serious. The more I got to know him, the more I understood his way of thinking. Gerald's area was much like Alice's. He loved his guns and explosives.

Also there was Mac. Oh, Mac. When he greeted me by kissing my hand and winking back at Edward, I thought that he would not leave that room breathing. I could tell he was goading Edward for a reaction. Edward knew it and when Mac didn't get the one he wanted, he put the brakes on his Lothario behavior towards me

"So you're Charlie and Antonio's kin? My Father used to tell me stories about Antonio when they ran together," Gerald said on the ride to Ranchero, one of my favorite Mexican restaurants.

"Yes, I'm finding out that my grandfather was quite the character," I replied politely.

"So, was it first sight with this pussy?" Mac asked, punching Edward in the shoulder playfully.

"No," we both replied simultaneously.

"And yet you're marrying the prick. Priceless," Mac said dramatically, throwing his hands up, making everyone laugh.

"He was a arrogant son of a bitch with a ego," I told him.

"And she was a bitch with a itchy trigger finger," Edward said.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I still am," I said with a mischievous grin.

"Edward has had the privilege of being on the end of Bella's gun," Rose informed the guys, laughing.

"Twice," Emmett added, holding up his middle and index fingers.

"Edward, you have something in common with Mac now. He's a living expert on lethal women," Peter said, saluting me with his bottle of beer.

I briefly heard Mac mutter "Women" under his breath while shaking his head.

One of the perks of my status was that any member of our family had a standing reservation at every club, restaurant, and sports event in this city. We don't wait in line for anything.

Just yesterday the owner of this bridal place that was making my wedding gown closed up business and ushered the rest of her customers out as soon a Rose, Alice, and I entered the store. A celebrity chef from Los Angles canceled his Oscar Awards catering gig just to fly out here for a taste testing. This job wasn't even a done deal, but he did it all because Esme called. The bakery for my cake told Esme that my cakes were free, just for the honor.

I really was uncomfortable about this. I wanted people to treat me like they did when I was just a small town girl from Forks. When the baker realized how irritated about it I was, we finally compromised and I would pay half.

The other source of contention was the dreadful guest list. I invited the Copelli's. I felt like they were my surrogate parents during my first few months here. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't come. Tyler's death is still fresh and not a day goes by that I don't think of him. I asked some of my friends from Washington to come like Jessica, Victoria, and Emily. I grew up with them. Their mothers had been friends with mine. I was somber that I didn't keep in touch with some of the people back in Forks, and, sadly, it would remain that way. My life is too dangerous to let "outsiders" around for long periods of time.

They get suspicious.

Suspicious people asked questions.

Asking questions is a death sentence.

I vowed that another innocent person wouldn't die from this life I associated with.

The other problem would be that Emily's plus one guest was none other than Jacob black himself. Rosalie was gonna have a field day when she heard Mr. Dud was coming. Well, I guess it's Officer Dud now since he joined the Forks Police Department. Plus, I wasn't sure how Edward would feel about an old boyfriend and a cop attending our wedding. I sure as hell wouldn't like an old girlfriend of his coming, but I wasn't naïve enough to think that maybe one or two wouldn't show their faces. Especially when we keep the tight circle of people that we do.

Dinner was an experience full of laughter. Mac bet Emmett and Gerald that they couldn't eat more Tacos than him, and not ones to back out of bets—they accepted. It was like watching an episode of _Man vs. Food _only all three would gnaw off an arm rather than admit defeat.

This wasn't going to end well.

Around this time, all three men were working on the next dozen and no end in sight. I shook my head, seeing Emmett was up by two.

"Tell me, Jasper…If I go to Texas, do I say Texas fajitas or just fajitas when ordering it?" Alice asked while forking the deliciousness of the chicken, shrimp, and steak combo.

Hmm, good question. I hadn't thought about that.

"It's just fajitas," Jasper, Peter, and Michael all answered her.

_Just ask the Texas boys_, I thought.

The great taco bet finally ended an hour later. Mac and Emmett tied with each other with twenty-five each and Gerald bowed out after the fifteenth sighting; he was older than the other two, so he should get an eleven point grace because he was an "old man". Mac and Emmett would just have to have a run-off sometime in the future.

* * *

><p>I danced with the girls for most of the night. I could see the guys laughing. Edward kept his eyes on me the whole time. I'm sure he was the reason why the dance floor seemed vacant of the male patrons.<p>

Lost completely in the next song, I felt two hands wrapped around me.

Edward.

I melted into his chest, perfect.

"I can't keep my hands off you," he whispered in my ear.

"Dance with me?" I ask.

_We were high_

_We were low_

_But I promise I will never let you go_

_Said I got I got I got I got your back boy_

_I got I got I got I got your back boy_

Our hips were grinding into one another, almost in sync.

His hands ran down my arms…licking and nibbling on the sensitive part behind my ear. I leaned my head over to give him access to my neck. He greedily lavished attention there also. He had my body so wound up. My skin was on fire from the light touches of his finger tips along my collarbone to the tops of my breast. I raked my nails along his thighs. I could feel his hard erection digging into my lower back. I loved how he moaned against my skin every time I grinded into him.

We were wordlessly declaring each other to everyone who was looking.

The song finished and I turned around to look at him. His eyes held so much emotion "I love you baby."

Walking back towards the VIP room, I noticed that Mac had picked his prey for tonight. The girl had Auburn hair. She was curvy and very pretty.

"I don't believe we have met. I'm Bella," I said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Crystal."

The way her eyes looked at me, I swore I had seen them before, and it bugged me.

"How old are you?" I inquired. The last thing we needed is one of my guys being busted for being with jail bait.

"I'm twenty-three," she replied.

"You live in Chicago?"

"Yes, I just moved here to live with my dad. I'm in college."

"That's nice," I said, nursing my Tequila sunrise. I was still underage, but, like I said, we had perks.

"Who's your father? I may know him," Edward continued the interrogation.

"Um, he's a detective here."

My eyes instantly connected with Edward's. He always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. I could also hear Alice and Rose.

"Oh, hell naw!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, not here," Rose murmured.

"You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of a Detective Humphries, would you?" Edward inquired.

"Yes, that's him. He's in the OC Division," she excitedly replied/

_Organized Crime Division, _I snickered to myself. Oh, sweetheart just jump from the frying pan into the fire.

Mac just sat there, wide-eyed.

"Do you know him?" Crystal asked.

"We're acquainted," Edward replied.

It may have seemed rude, but as far as the great detective was concerned, this would teach him a lesson. His precious daughter hooking up with a connected guy and our very own president of fuck 'em and duck 'em, this would end up better than I could've ever hoped.

Mac tried to apologize for bringing a cops daughter in to the mix, but I waved it off and just told him for now on he needed to be a little more observant. Detective Humphries would find what happened when you tried to manipulate and harass me or a member of my family.

This Crystal girl, she seemed like a sweet girl, but if using her, Detective Humphries precious daughter, gave me leverage and kept his ass off our back then it's fair game.

* * *

><p>Esme used Charleston as a theme for our engagement party. The menu consisted of the entrée's that could be found down there. Shrimp and grits especially for Brooke, and Edward had fallen in love with the low country boil down there. The cake was made to look like a sandcastle with beach chairs on the top with our names scripted on them. Seashells and candles adorned the tables.<p>

We danced and laughed. Our guest list consisted mostly of business contacts and political figures. The actual wedding was mostly close family friends, associates, and family, of course.

Vanessa Marino was supposed to be back yesterday for her sit down with us, but…she never showed. Edward said he had a feeling that would happen. Carlisle was furious, and told O'Boyle and Garcia that if they had anymore dealings with Marino then our business arrangements with them would be severed.

Not to mention her own family were now feeling abandoned and angry. Carlisle was worried about them going rouge and splitting into separate gangs. O'Boyle, Garcia, and Carlisle requested a meeting with them to make sure this wasn't going to happen.

"Those kids Vanessa abandoned could cause havoc and riots. They have no sense of family, loyalty, or honor. They were out to make a quick buck and were anxiously ready to show "how hard they were in the street" Carlisle had said to me before the party got underway.

"Edward told me that Jasper said she's in Russia."

"Yeah, that's all we know right now. I have some contacts over there and they should be able to tell me more information in a few weeks. In the meantime, we will have everyone one of our contacts here watch for her if she returns to the states. We're hoping once she gets wind that her businesses and property have been taken over and divided she will come back."

"Congratulations, Miss Swan." Peter Cicero came up to me, handed me a glass of champagne, and respectfully kissed my cheek"

"Thank you, Peter. I trust everything is well with _Vita Da Sogno._"

"Yes it is, very well. I wanted to run something by you to get your opinion. The ship builder Mr. Cullen hired to redo Lady Swan is up for sale. I wanted to ask how you felt about Vita Da Sogno Shipping venturing into all aspects. We build, import, and export, essentially cutting the middle man."

"I'm open to talking with them, see what they have to say. I'll talk to Edward about it and we'll set up a meeting," I told him.

"Good, I'll give you a call next week"

I nodded.

"You having a good time?" the sweet, tender velvet voice of none other than Edward muttered against my temple.

"Yes, Peter wanted to talk about business, but that can wait till later," I said.

"Emmett and I got cornered about some contracts ourselves."

I furrowed my brow 'cause I knew family business wasn't to be discussed here.

"Now that Cullen Construction is finishing up that addition to the hospital, I've been looking into some property in Charleston, expanding the winery and the company. It will give us an excuse to spend more time down there."

I smiled. "I would love that. You know Charleston has a very good size port. Maybe I can talk to Mr. Cicero about expansion there, too."

"Mmm, the only thing I want you to expand right now is those legs. Those shoes would look better around my head."

I playfully slapped his chest. "You're bad. Behave. We have time for that later."

I watched as Esme tapped her glass into the microphone. All chatter in the room stopped. I'd always been in awe of her and how she could command a room.

"I wanted to take the time to welcome all of you for coming," she said, smiling brightly.

_Like they had a choice…hadn't met anyone yet to turn down Esme_.

"I wanted to tell my children, Bella and Edward, how much Charlie, Carlisle, and I love them and how proud we are of them. A mother measures her accomplishments of a job well done by how happy and fulfilled her children are. The only thing I regret is that Bella's mother and my best friend, Renee, couldn't be here to see her daughter get married. I know she is with us in sprit."

I could see the tears in Esme and Charlie's eyes and didn't realize I had formed my own until they fell as Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"I am so proud of the man my son, Edward, has become. There were times Carlisle had been worried about his path, but I knew the moment Bella walked into his life it would be irrevocably changed and that can only happen when your one true soul mate enters it. Thank you for loving and protecting each other. I have done my job and fulfilled my promise. Congratulations."

Edward and I hugged her.

A few more people gave speeches, mostly about what it was like growing up with Edward. Much to my embarrassment Esme relayed the whole underage drinking incident back in Forks. Esme even snickered, I promise you. She wasn't smiling when it happened.

I should have been prepared for Emmett and Mac, but being so wrapped up in conversations with other people I failed to see a semi circle of various women around our table. I looked at them in question. Emmett and Mac just smiled in a way you know they were up to something.

"I think now that our little Eddie here is growing up and settling down," Mac began, Emmett beside him.

"We need to officially and publicly let these women know before Bella starts weeding out the female population in Chicago," Emmett said putting a glass bowl in front of me.

"Ladies."

One by one, blonde after blonde tossed his "_apartment keys_" into the bowl. At first I was pissed then one look at Emmett gave it away. He has no prank poker face at all. Edward looked at me wide eyed and kept rambling that he didn't know these women at all.

"Edward, they did this to get me riled up. Those aren't your keys; they're blanks, not even cut, relax," I whispered in his ear.

Everyone laughed and the stunt turned even more hilarious when the last blonde who put the key in was pregnant. Emmett and Mac were gonna have to do better than this to get me riled up. I wondered how Edward would react if Rose and Alice pulled the same stunt only with guys.

It was after two in the morning before Edward and I climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>Before we know it the end of November had snuck up on us. Vanessa Marino and her son hadn't been seen or heard from. We'd gotten reports that she was still in Russia. Her crews were split between O'Boyle and Garcia. No one wanted to mess with her narcotics operation, so Carlisle let some up and coming dealer have it as long as it stayed away from our neighborhoods.<p>

Life was going pretty well. Edward and I took Brooke trick-or-treating. I got to know Charlie a little bit better. I made the decision to not have him walk me down the aisle. He was a bit sad but understood my reasons. I had asked Esme as she was holding the double honor of being mother to the bride and the groom. She raised me. How could I rob her of it?

Marcella had even been here a time or two. She apologized to me for her behavior and said she understood the position I was in and that Marcus was fully aware of what could happen if Charlie showed or I wanted in. She wanted to come home to Marcus, but he told her she would have to promise to behave herself and ask me. I am not a vindictive person.

When Edward told me that Tanya's sister, Kate, had sent the Swan on my birthday, I was shocked. She was the last person who I ever would have considered. I didn't want to see what happened to Kate 'cause Alice only had a small scratch on her lip and Rose's hair was slightly out of place. I drew my own conclusions but didn't ask any questions. The last I heard their whole family left town.

Thanksgiving was even bigger this year. Gerald brought his wife, Vera, and their sons into town. Travis and his family came also. Mac was surprisingly still seeing Crystal. She didn't see a whole lot of her dad between her torrid romance with Mac and school. The good detective still had no clue what his little girl was up to.

My main dress and the reception dress were both finished and awaiting for the big day. My third dress was still a mystery. The flower and reception details were done. The rings came in. We were almost set for January.

Carlisle decided while things were going well and things were quiet it would be a good idea to complete bringing Charlie in. I had not discussed it anymore with him since our talk, so I had no idea what he was going to do. I knew what I wanted. I wanted this life. I wasn't just content with being married or associated with it. I was made for it, but I knew my fiancé and Godfather worry and that was the only reason why Charlie was brought back.

We opened the books the first week in December. This time it was a bit different. The only people allowed in the room were Carlisle, Marcus, Charlie, Edward, and I. Charlie had avoided my glare a few minutes before we entered. It made me nervous that he would go against what I had asked. I became really uneasy when Emmett came and took my piece from me. I haven't pulled mine out in ages and I didn't see the purpose.

The atmosphere was casual and relaxed. Marcus and Charlie were debating on the best fishing holes in Alaska. Carlisle sided with Charlie. Edward kept his riding his hand up my skirt under the table while agreeing with his dad.

"Well we all know why we are here," Carlisle said, rising up from his chair.

I stood beside him, and Charlie stood beside me. The air was thick, my heart beating fast.

"As rightful heir to the Swan Legacy, Charlie, you have the option to claim it as yours or allow Isabella continue on in her position. Before you answer, please be aware that if you choose not to then you give up the right to ever challenge this position again. You also may be in the book but allow Isabella stay as she is. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," Charlie said.

"Charles Aaron Swan, is it your wish to take your place in this family to be loyal to us as one family?"

"Yes, it is."

I gasp and Edward looks over at me. He is pleased. I am hurt more than angry. All I can do is think of Brooke. I am in this no matter what. Charlie being made had no bearing or impact on my life. I don't get to say "Well it's been fun" and walk away.

I watch as Carlisle slices Charlie's left finger and the blood trickles onto Antonio's picture as mine had done months ago.

"_This drop of blood symbolizes your birth into our family, we are one until death,"_ Carlisle says as the blade retreats from Charlie's hand.

"One, be loyal to members of the organization. Do not interfere with each other's interest. Do not be an informer…. Two, be rational. Be a member of the team. Don't engage in battle if you can't win….The directive extends to personal life. Three, be a man of honor. Respect manhood and your elders. Don't rock the boat…. Four, be a stand-up man. Keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth shut. Don't sell out. The stand-up man shows courage and heart. He does not whine or complain in the face of adversity, including punishment because if you can't pay, don't play. Five, have class. Be independent. Know your way around the world."

"Charlie, is it your wish to claim the position as heir?"

"No, I wish for Isabella to keep her position. I just wish to help protect her," Charlie replied.

"That's not what I brought you here for! Take the god damn position, Charlie! What makes your life worth a tenth of what hers is? You're gonna kill my fucking wife. This life is gonna take her from me," Edward roars throwing his chair back

"She asked me not to. I can only meet her half way. I had to vow to take care of her like I should have done, but she's a natural at what she does. I won't take it from her. Edward, you need to realize every one of us has a target on our backs. Me being second to Carlisle will not make her anymore safe then she is now."

"Son, if anything she is more protected the higher she is," Marcus added.

"Edward, you have to accept what is and live the life we are given and cross those bridges when we get to them," I said, touching his shoulder as I tried to calm him.

Edward tenses and roughly pulls his shoulder from me. He is pissed, nostrils flaring, his eyes filled with rage.

"Well you've given me no choice, haven't you? I can't lose you. I won't live without you. We are getting ready to be married and start a family. Do you have any idea how much I love you and the deaths I go through every time you are away from me? My feelings obviously mean nothing to you, so what the fuck are you marrying me for?" he yells leaving slamming the door, causing the windows to rattle.

I was left standing there, stunned.

I told Charlie thank you and left to go home, but when I got there Edward wasn't there

**Okay let me have it:)**

**An: It has been a really rough Month so far and I am super thankful for everyone especially the ladies over at Mobwife group. I have moved, seperated from my husband and most likey filing for divorce.. _I learned of a five month affair on July 1st.. ( i know right)_ so writing has been a huge escape. special thanks goes to Angies Twilight...**

**Sn: I had a review about glocks and safety's... yes they do have them. they are trigger locks and have a slide button on the side. A pic of the safety is on the Facebook group.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The only lights on in the house were the dim security lights and the comforting blue glow of our first Christmas tree together. I'd always wanted a white tree with blue lights and silver ornaments. Edward giving as always made sure that I got what I wanted. We brought it in and spent one night decorating it and snuggling around the fireplace.******

**The quiet gave me a chance to reflect on Edward's reaction to me staying in an upper ranked position in the family. I'd seen him angry, jealous, and enraged but never had I seen fear in his eyes like I'd seen that day. It was a fleeting glimpse but I caught it. He was deathly afraid of what would happen to me. Edward and I were young; we wanted a long life and a family together, and keeping my position could possibly put all of that at risk. ******

**Walking into the kitchen I poured myself a glass half full of vodka and another with Orange Juice. I hated the way alcohol tasted straight. Emmett ribbed me all the time saying I couldn't handle a real man's drinks, forgetting I wasn't really a man. I slowly sipped on the concoction as I slipped on my pajamas. Before I knew it I was on glass three sitting in front of the fireplace in the dark looking at the tree again. I naturally worried if Edward was coming home, hell I even worried if we were getting married or not.******

**Jasper sent me a text assuring me he was just blowing off steam and would be home soon, but fear and anxiousness still gripped me. I was in the middle of drink six or eight, I couldn't remember, when the numbness took over and sleep overtook me, I fell asleep lying on the couch. I woke up to familiar warm arms carrying me upstairs. I snuggled into the crook of Edward's neck finally feeling relaxed.******

**"****I'm sorry baby, I don't want you mad," I murmured.******

**"****Talk later love, we've had a long day," he responds kissing my temple as he put me under the covers in our bed. It wasn't long before he pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms protectively over me.******

**~*~******

**I woke up alone and sheets beside me cold. If it weren't for Edward's crimson tide on the nightstand I would have thought him carrying me upstairs was an alcohol induced dream. I put my comfy cotton black robe on and trekked the stairs to fix me some breakfast. I was startled to see Edward sitting in a chair by the tree. His hands resting in his hair elbows on his knees.******

**"****We need to talk about what happened yesterday," he said without looking at me. My heart dropped and my breaths became shallow.******

**I sat unsteadily on the couch across from him. "I know," I replied.******

**"****Why didn't you tell me, that you asked Charlie not to take his vow?"******

**"****I had every intention on telling you but the last few months have been hectic and Charlie never told me what his decision was going to be. I was just trying to look out for Brooke. Charlie is the only parent she has left," I reasoned.******

**"****What about us? What about our future children? Did you ever consider our life together? How it would feel for me to lose you, because Goddammit Isabella the agony, the pain, the helplessness and fucking fear! It's human nature to want to shy away from things like this."******

**I steadied my breathing, trying to calm myself. I knew he is lashing out at me out of fear and love, but the reasoning didn't help to retract my claws and the desire to give him as good as he gave.******

**"****Edward," I said blowing out a shaky breath. "The risks are the same no matter if I am second or just associated through you and the rest of the family. Baby, our lives change with every breath we take and the only thing worth living for is the good. I have those same fears and worries when you leave in the morning. I can't lose you either and if me staying where I am protects you then I won't make an apology for that. I will promise to take every precaution I can… that's all any of us can do."******

**"****You have to give me something, some kind of assurance especially when we start having a family."******

**"****When we get around to having babies, I will back off some, let you and Charlie deal with day to day stuff but I won't step down and quitting isn't an option."******

**Edward stood up, walked over and pulled me up into his arms crushing me to his chest.******

**"****I know baby, I'm sorry. I love you and want you safe," he whispered and sighed into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.******

**His lips and tongue began sucking and nibbling along my neck, my nipples hardened in response. Edward turned to look at me and had the hugest grin on his face. He was up to something, the look on his face told me.******

**"****What did you do?" I asked curiously.******

**"****Nothing, just putting my plan to work" he looked around us and then back at me still smiling. "We are going to need a bigger house."******

**"****Why?"******

**"****Getting what I want means you have to stay pregnant, so when one pops out. I get to put another in. Hope you're not busy the next twenty years." He laughed walking away and into the kitchen. I don't know if I believed him or if he was just talking out of his ass again. I was due for another shot around the time the boys were going to Alaska. I hoped he wasn't planning on the old lady who lived in a shoe fantasy to happen anytime soon. I put on a smile also and followed the sound of bacon frying.******

**~*~******

**I told Carlisle my plans for when Edward and I started a family, and it seemed to be a happy medium for all of us. The plan was also for Rose and Alice much to the relief of their own husbands and with the other crews being called in, the absence of man power would not be felt to dramatically.******

**Christmastime in Chicago was cold and unwavering; we spent many nights sitting in front of the fire, sometimes naked and others just enjoying being able to be alone together. We went and saw the lights and luckily this year wasn't interrupted with some other family's personal vendetta.******

**I was out shopping for Edwards's presents when my phone rang.******

**_I'm ready to roll_****  
><strong>**_Girl I'm with you_****  
><strong>**_If they get you_****  
><strong>**_They get me_****  
><strong>**_So come on let's go_******

**_Bitch I'm with you_****  
><strong>**_If you with it_****  
><strong>**_You with me_******

**_You know I'm down_****  
><strong>**_Down for life_****  
><strong>**_Load it, reload it and_****  
><strong>**_Let's go_******

**The ring tone letting me know it was Alice, "hey Babes, I was just gonna call you."******

**"****Be… Bella," Alice stuttered in response. So unlike her that it made me instantly nervous.******

**"****Ali, what's wrong?"******

**"****I'm at home, can you please come. I need you, please," she begged me frantically.******

**I immediately jumped in my car but made sure to call Edward's phone to let him know where I was going, but all I get is a voicemail. I tried Jasper and again it just went to voicemail. Rose was with Emmett shopping and luckily they answered. I let them know I am going over to Ali's and asked them if they heard from Edward to let him know where I was. I kept my tone casual and relaxed so I didn't alarm Rose and ruin one of the only days she got to be alone with her husband.******

**Luckily I was only a few minutes from Alice and Jasper's apartment allowing me to arrive quickly. The elevator seemed extra slow as I tapped the toe of my high heel on the hardwood floor impatiently. Four stories later I arrived at their place I used my key to let myself in and disarmed their security system - the six of us all having each other's information just in case something happened.******

**I heard her whimpers in the bathroom and found her collapsed on the floor, knees up to her chest, rocking.******

**"****What's wrong did something happen to the boys?" I asked my panic rising.******

**"****No...Nooo" she stuttered while sniffling.******

**"****Then, what the hell has you so upset?" I ask irritated.******

**"****I'm late," she whispered.******

**"****Fucking late for what?"******

**"****M…my period… it's late," she wails.******

**I hold her against me as she cries. An hour later she calmed down enough to talk.******

**"****Why are you upset about, Ali? Babies are a good thing," I told her. I didn't fully believe the bullshit I was spewing at her, but I had to try. I would be upset and panicking too if it happened to me right now. The look she gave me told me she saw through my little pep talk.******

**"****Jasper and I talked about starting a family he is ready to settle down. Our families raised kids while involved in our thing. Even in the height of some scary mob wars but this is my kid and I need to be sure I can protect them too."******

**"****It's natural to have some concerns Ali, Rose and I have them too. We are a family and we protect each other. If you think those men are protective is us now. I can't imagine them with their children. Jasper is gonna make all your maternity clothes bullet proof if he can find a way."******

**This time she laughed and all the tension dissipated.******

**"****God, can you imagine a Kevlar hospital gown," she laughed.******

**I stayed at her house for a while we made dinner and watched a movie. I left and reactivated the alarm on the way out. I was almost back to my house when my cell rang.******

**"****Hey Jazz, I just left your house, are you on your way home yet?"******

**"****No Bells, Emmett and I are tired up with some stuff, but the reason I'm calling is that the silent alarm was triggered over at Swan Marina and Edward and Michael went to check it out. We haven't heard from them in the last half hour Em and I are too far away at the moment to do it ourselves. I hate to ask but do you think you could ride over and make sure the boys are okay. I'm sure it's nothing but he hasn't checked back in and he tends to get side tracked from time to time. Carlisle is gonna get his ass for it, he knows better. Are you strapped just in case?" ******

**"****Yes, of course. I never leave home without it," I replied as I checked to make sure my magazine was full before I locked it back in. "I am about five minutes away, I'll let you know and then I'll make sure that Carlisle knows."******

**"****Thanks Bella."******

**~*~******

**The outside lights were bright where Lady Swan was docked. I was anticipating my honeymoon aboard her. The front side near the entrance was dark which was odd, usually all the lights would've been on. I also noticed that the light where the office upstairs was on, someone was up there. I just hoped it was Edward and Michael or Mickey, as we called him for short.******

**I slowly crept inside staying against the walls, to make sure no one could sneak up on me.******

**The air felt charged and it heighten my senses, instinctively I had my hand on my gun - now affectionately named Lilith- what can I say I have a love of rebellious women even if it comes from the bible. There were a series of loud thumps above my head in the office area and muffled voices. I carefully and slowly walked up the stairs on the toes of my white heels. At the landing I noticed a collection of splattered blood. Alarmed I pull out my gun.******

**"****I do believe Bella told you to leave and never come back, you have been fired from Swan Marina for quite some time." Edward's familiar voice boomed in the enclosed room.******

**"****I don't fucking think so, you and I have unfinished business, Cullen," the man yelled.******

**"****Derrick, you and I have nothing to discuss. Ms. Swan now runs this place and if she says you're fired then that's how it is."******

**Derrick? Derrick. Holy fuck Derrick Matthews.******

**I looked around and saw a shadow appear on the far wall near the back entrance on the first floor, I sank into the darkness so I would remain undetected. My foot hit a solid mass and warm liquid splashed my shoes. I looked down and saw Mickey laying there with a gash on his head. I bend down and checked his pulse, it's slow but steady. I decided it was best to check in with Emmett and Carlisle. I shot them each a quick text.******

**_Edward is in the office with Derrick Matthews. Mickey knocked out cold, 2nd subject in building not known. ~ Bella_******

**My phoned vibrated within seconds******

**_Jas, Mac and I are on the way. ETA 10 min_****_Em_******

**_Bella, on the way with Gerald and Marcus. Stay where u are no matter what. Will be there in 5 ~ C_******

**Edward's laughing kept me from replying "You gonna pull a gun on me on…. me you crazy fuck. You watch too much t.v. If you think you're gonna walk out here, your delusional."******

**"****I want my money Cullen," Derrick said through gritted teeth.******

**"****I don't owe you shit."******

**"****How about I go take it out on your pretty girlfriend Bella's pussy?" Derrick threatened laughing as I heard him sliding one into the chamber.******

**I silently entered the room my gun already cocked and aimed at Derricks head. The crooked twitch in Edward's smile let me know he knew I was there without looking at me. Edward's hand was under the desk and I knew he is also locked and loaded.******

**Conscious of the second guy and I listened out for him also. I put the muzzle up to the base of Derrick's skull. He was startled and instinctively tried to turn around. I shoved my piece further into his head forcefully keeping him in place.******

**"****You won't have the privilege of coming anywhere near this pussy Derrick. Why are you here?" I demanded answers.******

**"****Fucking Cullen owes me money."******

**"****I don't believe we owe you shit. You'd been stealing from me for quite some time, before I fired your thieving ass. If anyone owes anyone money it's you. How do you suppose you're gonna be paying us back tonight Mr. Matthews?" I questioned.******

**Edward walked up to Derrick and took his gun from him then, popped him in the temple, effectively making him cry out in pain.******

**"****Hey babe, we have one more. He was on the first floor near the lifts at the back the last time I saw him. Mickey's bleeding near the door, he's passed out and Carlisle should be here in two and the guys are five behind," I informed Edward.******

**Loud thumps echoed in the room letting us know someone is coming up the steps. I saw the man in the corner of my eye. I also saw that he had his weapon aimed in the room. Edward instinctively threw me to the floor as the man fired three shots into it. I heard Edward grunt in pain while holding his shoulder. He still managed to shoot multiple rounds of his own, making a colander out of the other guys face.******

**Derrick tries to forcefully pin me against the floor with his weight but the hand with my Glock is easily able to move.******

**"****I got cha where I want'cha bitch."******

**"****The fuck you do," I replied smiling as I shoved my gun under his chin and fired two shots into his head. There was blood everywhere. I looked like that chick Carrie during the prom scene with how soaked in it I was.******

**I heard Carlisle and his men shouting for us. Edward was beside me and I was checking all over to see where he is shot at. He'd caught a .38 to the shoulder. "Fuck baby are you okay?" I panicked. Marcus compressed the wound while Emmett, Jasper and Mac entered with their guns drawn.******

**"****Yeah, it's just a graze, I'll be fine baby," Edward replies, wiping some blood off my face before kissing me.******

**Emmett looked over at me and smiled. "You couldn't share the fun at all Bella?"******

**"****You snooze you lose, fucker," Edward chuckled.******

**"****Son of a Bitch!" Gerald exclaims holding the second guys wallet. He isn't recognizable thanks to Edward's handy work.******

**"****Who is it?" Carlisle tore his attention away from Marcus and Edward to Gerald.******

**"****This is Marino's boy Brandon," Gerald explains handing the ID to Carlisle.******

**Carlisle pinches the bridge of his nose and takes deep breaths for the next several minutes.******

**"****Mac, Emmett this your scene get on it. Jasper, you better be prepared to tell me how he got back into the states without us knowing by tomorrow morning. Marcus, take Edward and Bella home and have Dr. Kinston there to stitch him up," Carlisle instructed.******

**I left shaken and frazzled. If Edward felt one-tenth of the worry and anxiety I felt when I was shot, I could understand why he never wanted to see that again. I never wanted see Edward shot again, not even a superficial wound.******

**~*~******

**Brandon came into the states on a private jet owned by a casino tycoon in Vegas. It departed from Australia a week prior. We still didn't know when he left Russia or if he came with Vanessa, but from all the information given it seemed he acted and came to the states alone.******

**It was only a matter of time before Vanessa would know he was dead and we would be waiting on her when she came for us.******

**New Year's was a time for some of us to let loose. Jasper was in hover mode since finding out Alice was pregnant. The family was excited and overjoyed about the start of further generations coming. Daniela and Aro were ecstatic over the news of them being grandparents. Esme was a little envious and told Rosalie and me to get to work. I just looked at Rose and said, "listen to your mom, she wants grandbabies." She gave me the evil eye in response.******

**We held a small get together and rang in the New Year with smiles and love******

**~*~******

**The guys left on their trip to Alaska on the fifteenth, but not before making sure we were well covered security wise. Michael had been treated and released with a few broken ribs and a concussion, so he was on limited guard duties. Gerald, Mac and Travis were to be our shadows for the next week. Alice, Rose and I wanted to go to Vegas but Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and especially Edward nixed that idea. So we spent our time in Hilton Head, SC instead, being pampered and relaxed. Marcella even started to be nice to me and joined us along with Daniela and Esme.******

**A week later I found myself staring into a full length mirror. My white gown adorned with long sleeves and shimmering crystals, the fullness of it surrounding me. I could hear the commotion outside the door from the various people getting ready. I found a few moments peace to reflect. I missed my mom the most that day. Esme was the one who fixed my veil and pinned my mom's sapphire comb from her and Charlie's wedding into my hair, but it wasn't the same.******

**I'd woken up that morning briefly worried that Edward changed his mind, and no longer wanted to marry me. That I was going to be left alone waiting for someone that never showed, he must have sensed what I was feeling because I had a text waiting for me.******

**_See you at 6. I love you more than life~ E_******

**_Can't miss me, I'll be the one in white ~B_******

**And in true Edward form he replied. ******

**_You're a smartass but your MINE ~E_******

**A knock on the door brought me out of my day dreaming. "You ready babe?" Rosalie came in handing me a glass of champagne. She looked amazing in her emerald green dress and her hair up adorned with yellow roses in honor of my mother.******

**I chugged the drink down to calm my nerves and followed her down to the awaiting limo and various security vehicles that boxed it in to finally go to the church and marry the love of my life.**

_**An: Thank you so much for One of eddies girls and to everyone of you who is still here even after a long absence while i deal with my pending divorce and a death in my family... finally we are getting them married!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 EPOV**

"So do you think you're ready for this?" My dad asked shoveling another bite of mountain oyster into his mouth. Charlie was on plate three and Carlisle was finishing up his second. I didn't answer right away and that caused both men to stop what they were doing anticipating my answer.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I replied determinedly. Both men satisfied with my answer proceeded to go about their bet.

The rest of us stayed away from the Rocky Mountain Oysters, which proved to be a great idea twenty four hours later.

Vacation

.

Vacation... this was no fucking vacation.

They were supposed to be spent relaxing in some tropical getaway, laying butt ass naked with your girl, not babysitting and force feeding Pepto to two grown ass men who tried to test their stomach capacity by eating goat balls.

Alaska can suck my frozen nuts.

"Carlisle, I say we shoot the cook." Charlie groaned sucking down of another shot of the pink shit

.

"Too easy for him," Carlisle replied. "He should be shot in the knees and the place lit on fire. He should have to crawl in agony to get to the exit like we have to when we have to run to shit.

"Its not his fault. He cooked our steak just fine." Jasper said as he added another log to the fire.

"Maybe you got some tainted balls," Emmett declared, which sent the rest of us in a fit of laughter

By Wednesday I had gone stir crazy and decided to check up on the girls in Hilton Head. They had their heart set on Vegas, but it was a no go until we found who helped Brandon Marino back to the states.

Thursday. Charlie and Dad were well enough to go Ice Fishing with us. My nuts still frozen. I get enough of this shit in Chicago. Next trip will require a boat and swim trunks. We talked more about the packed up and flew home on Friday, I got told not only by Bella's father but by my own that they will have no problem putting a .50 cal through my dick if I ever hurt her. I laughed it off but I am pretty sure Dad meant it.

I was relieved when Bella walked in the door on Sunday. That would be the most we saw one another during the next week. It was a chaos of out of town guests. Some I liked, some I didn't, but had to put up with anyway. I wasn't too crazy about this Jacob character coming. I know the history with him and Bella is ancient history. I know there are other people that were in her life before me but it doesn't have to mean I like it and it damn sure doesn't mean I have to see it at my wedding. He wasn't invited but he is coming as a guest of one of her friends. I'll make sure he doesn't have much time with her. Our guest list was nearing a thousand, the odds were in my favor.

We also started to feel some heat from the cops during the week. The more associates that came into town, the more law enforcement presence from various agencies were seen.

I wasn't surprised at all.

This wedding was important not just for our family but for others, showing up and showing respect goes along way when they need something later.

"God Dammit, stick me with that pin again. You're gonna need it to hold up your jaw and not my damn suit," I shouted at Vincent our tailor.

He is pushing seventy and has custom fitted everyone in my Family. Edward senior and Anthony got their first suits here. We consider him family.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, we are almost done," Vincent apologized.

"You need to relax some. We still have four days until the wedding at this rate you're gonna snap or have a stroke," Carlisle said adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"I can't relax! Its not the wedding that has me anxious," I explained.

"Then what has you on edge. We have plenty of security and check points. We are pulling crews all over for the man power. Nothing will happen at you wedding Edward, I assure you" Carlisle said confidently still making adjustments to his own Armani Suit.

"Its not the wedding I am so worried about, It's…"

"Stop! Right there. I gave you that talk ages ago and besides that's my God daughter and I don't want to hear anything about you being with Bella intimately" Carlisle interrupted alarmingly.

" No! No! I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you old man. Its just I want the day to be special for Bella. Our family. Just worry with so many others packed together civilians and otherwise tempers flare and people get hurt," I confessed my fear.

"No one is going to mess up that day. They have all been told any disturbance is a direct disrespect to me and to our family. Any problems can and will be handled another day," Carlisle reassured me.

I nodded in acceptance

I didn't get to see much of Bella over the course of the next few days. She had showers, fittings and last minute details to attend too. We did go for our final taste test with the caterer together and I tried for a quickie in the bathroom but I was shot down. She complained that she had just returned from a waxing appointment and was still very sensitive.

I was becoming a desperate man. Once the honeymoon starts I don't give a shit if she has a ingrown toenail I'm getting laid.

There are moments that take your breath away and the sight of My Bella standing at the end of the aisle, was one of them.

My Mother clad in Emerald green silk, had her arm wrapped around Bella's. I looked up into the balcony above to the hear the violins play the wedding march. My breath hitched in anticipation watching my future walk towards me.

She was a vision is her full length white gown Irish Lace lightly touching her shoulders. Her neck bare except for a small Diamond and pearl necklace that once belonged to her my mother Esme, Carlisle had given it to her. The veil was the same one that her grandmother and mother had worn during their weddings. The emerald drop earrings were a Swan heirloom.

My mother placed Bellas hand in mine, she kissed me on the cheek and gave me a pointed serious look.

"With your Life," she whispered so that only I could hear.

I nodded in understanding and repeated the words back to her. My promise to her that I would take care of Bella with my life.

"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked.

Every member of our Family combined, rose and said, "We Do."

**Author note:**

**I know it has been one hellva wait. I am so deeply sorry and thankyou for all the messages and concern of what i went through this past year. I am getting better. I started nursing school in August. I met.. fell in love and engaged to a wonderful man. He taught me how to shoot, which was one of the best thrills ever. I am learning what it will means to be a army wife soon. so you never know what future stories will pick at the brain. Next Chapter will be up soon...**

**Thank you for sticking with me**


End file.
